


Соединяя берега ущелья

by falson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Massage, Romance, Therapy, post-series 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falson/pseuds/falson
Summary: Шерлок и Джон отправляются в "Долину с ущельем", терапевтический центр для однополых мужских пар, чтобы под прикрытием расследовать дело о подозрении в торговле людьми. Ради дела им приходится изображать пару и участвовать в сеансах терапии. Вскоре им становится сложно и дальше игнорировать их собственные проблемы. События происходят примерно через шесть месяцев после четвертого сезона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bridging the Ravine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175411) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Также выкладывается тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/5789077

Что им на самом деле нужно, подумал Шерлок, так это дело.

Хорошее дело. Такое, чтобы в нем был вызов для каждого из них, чтобы у Джона появилась возможность чем-то серьезно заняться, заняться надолго, и отвлечься от событий его прошлого… Шерлок даже и не знает, насколько давнее прошлое он сам имеет в виду. Шесть месяцев? Одиннадцать? Два года? Или четыре? Каждая из этих дат имеет свое собственное значение: четыре года назад он разыграл свою смерть на глазах у Джона. Два года назад он вернулся, и жизнь Джона так и не пришла в норму после этого. Одиннадцать месяцев назад умерла Мэри. По собственной воле, безусловно, и к тому моменту уже было понятно, что их брак обречен, и никаким новорожденным детям его не спасти. И также ясно было, что Мэри не суждено сбежать от ее прошлого. Слишком много в нем произошло, и ей не удалось обрубить все концы настолько чисто, как она хотела думать.

А шесть месяцев назад не стало Рози.

Это был несчастный случай. В котором не было ничьей вины. Она подавилась ломтиком банана в яслях. Все случилось настолько быстро, что никто даже не успел ей помочь. Когда Джон увидел отчет, то согласился с тем, что сотрудники детского сада не виноваты. Еду даже еще не успели подать; каким-то образом Рози удалось дотянуться до тележки с тарелками и добраться до нарезанных бананов. Воспитатели в это время провожали других детей в туалет, чтобы помыть им руки перед едой.

\- Малыши – они такие, - сказал тогда Джон. - Только вы выпускаете их из виду, как в ту же секунду с ними случаются неприятности. А когда у вас еще одиннадцать маленьких детей, четверым воспитателям просто невозможно держать их всех в поле зрения каждую секунду.

Одна воспитательница уволилась сразу, другая впала в глубокую депрессию и ушла спустя две недели. Нескольких детей забрали и перевели в другие детские сады.

А тем временем Джон будто оцепенел. Шерлок приехал к нему сразу же после того, как Джон ему позвонил, потом поехал с ним в ясли, организовал скромные похороны, и оставался с ним в квартире Мэри, пока Джон не сказал ему, что больше не может находиться рядом с комнатой Рози. Когда Шерлок убедился, что Джон в этом абсолютно уверен, он перевез его на Бейкер Стрит, и с тех пор они не покидали свое жилье. Они раскрыли пару дел, но Джон так и не вернулся в свою клинику, и Шерлок внимательно за ним следил все это время. Они выставили квартиру Мэри на продажу, упаковали в коробки вещи Рози и сложили их на чердаке на Бейкер Стрит. Джон говорил, что не хочет ничего оставлять, но Шерлок все равно решил их сохранить. Однажды, сказал он, у Джона может возникнуть желание снова их увидеть.

Самое тяжелое время скорби и горя прошло. Тогда, в первый месяц, было очень много слез и ругательств и довольно изрядное количество алкоголя. Шерлок старался оставаться трезвым и не прикасался к наркотикам. Он пил совсем немного, только чтобы составить Джону компанию, а затем аккуратно свел все возлияния к минимуму. Не было на свете того, чего он не сделал бы, чтобы помочь Джону и хоть как-то облегчить его страдания. Он старался, как мог, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, в то время, когда Джон неотрывно смотрел на огонь.

- _Я был хреновым отцом, Шерлок. Это правда, и ты это знаешь. И так получилось, что я ее почти не знал. Я пропустил так много из ее жизни, и назад ничего не вернуть. А теперь уже ничего этого и не будет. Я заслужил эту потерю. Черт все это подери._

А потом Шерлок оказывался на коленях напротив кресла Джона, обнимая его, пока тот плакал, уткнувшись ему в шею.

\- _Никто такого не заслуживает_ , - сказал он ему тогда очень тихо. - _И ты не был плохим отцом. У тебя было горе. Мэри умерла незадолго до этого._

Джон покачал головой.

\- _Даже не начинай про Мэри… не будем ворошить это осиное гнездо,_ – ответил он, и Шерлок не стал продолжать.

И теперь, спустя шесть месяцев, он понимал, что горе по поводу смерти Мэри для Джона было больше чем горе: там были и непонимание, и вина, и злость, и ощущение, что теперь он расплачивается за то, что так никогда ее и не простил.

\- _Вся эта чертова история была ошибкой, если хочешь знать,_ \- сказал ему тогда Джон, в другой вечер, когда они сидели у камина и пили отвар из трав, который Шерлок раздобыл на рынке.

\- _В каком смысле?_ – спросил он Джона, и ответ был длинным.

– _Я так сильно хотел поверить, что оно было тем, чем никогда не являлось. Может, мы оба этого хотели, но этого не было. И я не мог смириться с ее прошлым, Шерлок. Каким на самом деле она должна была быть человеком? А я на этом женился._

\- Ты ее любил, - осторожно сказал Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.  
– Любил? – риторически спросил он, - Я теперь даже и не знаю.

Они перестали об этом говорить. Между ними оставалось еще много всякого разного, и Мэри уже была тут ни при чем, как и ни при чем было непреходящее горе Джона по поводу потери ребенка. Много еще было не сказано, и Шерлок предпочел бы услышать больше, но непохоже было, что у него когда-либо будет эта возможность. Никогда уже не быть тому, чего он втайне жаждал многие годы, но он научился радоваться всему, что Джон будет готов ему дать. Его все еще передергивало, когда он вспоминал Молли, протягивающую ему то письмо и говорящую, что Джон предпочитает видеть кого угодно на свете, только не его. И она с нажимом повторяла эти два слова: кого угодно. Он тогда все понял, и сделал своей миссией либо спасти Джона, либо погибнуть в попытке это сделать, потому что жить без Джона все равно не было никакого смысла.

 

Странно ли то, что они никогда по-настоящему об этом не говорили? По мнению Шерлока, это странно, но он в этом не эксперт. Они и никогда не говорили по-настоящему о том дне в больнице. Или что Джон собирался оставить трость и больше никогда не возвращаться. Не попрощавшись с ним. Шерлок вздрогнул и задвинул эту мысль как можно дальше. Есть совершенно невыносимые вещи, и это была одна из них.

Им нужно дело, подумал он снова. Что-нибудь хорошее. Что-то, что заставит их встряхнуться, предпочтительно не настолько травмирующим образом, чем вся та история с Эвр. Что-нибудь занимательное. Может такое, что заставит их куда-то поехать и сменить обстановку. Работа раньше всегда их спасала. И теперь им нужно было начать работать, чтобы в глазах Джона вспыхнул былой огонь. Они оба совсем не находят себе места. И не потому, что между ними есть какое-то напряжение - его нет вовсе. У них установился свой неспешный распорядок. Шерлок не заговаривал по поводу возвращения Джона в клинику. Они работали, но совсем немного. Шерлок тщательно избегал любых дел, которые могли бы напомнить Джону о Мэри – например, с участием жен-обманщиц или жен-преступниц – и, что понятно, любых дел, связанных с детьми. Им нужно было что-то другое. Но что?

***

 Ответ на этот вопрос образовался сам собой два дня спустя. Джон сидел в своем кресле, Шерлок – за столом с ноутбуком, когда внизу открылась дверь. Джон вскинул голову на манер сторожевой собаки, внимательно прислушавшись, и поднял палец. Шерлок посмотрел на него и встретился с ним взглядом. – Лестрейд, - произнесли они одновременно, узнав знакомые шаги.

Джон на самом деле заинтересовался. Он сложил газету, которую читал, и положил ее на столик поблизости. Шерлок закрыл ноутбук и пересел в кресло напротив, на свое традиционное место.  
– Я надеюсь, это что-то хорошее, - сказал Джон, неосознанно озвучив мысль Шерлока.

\- Я тоже, - не комментируя это, ответил Шерлок.

Лестрейд вошел в комнату – руки в карманах пальто.

– Здравствуйте, - приветливо сказал он, - Вы заняты?

\- Ни в коей мере, - сообщил ему Шерлок, - Проходи, присаживайся.

\- Чаю? – предложил Джон. – Там на столе стоит чайник, я его заварил всего несколько минут назад. Должен быть еще горячим. Если хочешь, налей себе.

\- Спасибо, это замечательно, - сказал Лестрейд и направился за чаем. – Вы просто сидите дома вдвоем?

\- Вроде того, - ответил Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. – Ты застал нас в нашей естественной среде обитания. У тебя для нас что-то есть?

\- На самом деле, думаю, что есть, - ответил Лестрейд. Он добавил сахара в чай и вернулся в гостиную. Выдвинув один из стульев, он поставил его рядом с их креслами, и уселся. – Дело довольно странное, - предупредил он. – Нужно поработать под прикрытием, а у меня нет возможности высвободить на это двоих, да и в любом случае нет двоих подходящих кандидатов…

Джон нахмурился.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под «нет подходящих кандидатов»?

Лестрейд сделал глоток чая, и ответил.  
– Они должны быть одного пола. А конкретно – мужчины. Дело в том, что есть место, специализирующееся на консультациях для однополых мужских пар, и я думаю, что на самом деле это только «крыша» для кое-чего другого. Как минимум, там происходит что-то подозрительное. Мне нужны двое одного пола, что понятно, чтобы изобразить пару и провести там некоторое время. Ну и вы… пришли мне в голову.

Шерлок тщательно старался не смотреть на Джона. Ему хотелось сглотнуть, но даже на это он не решился. Он сохранял совершенно невозмутимое выражение лица.

Джон отреагировал первым.

– Ну конечно, ты подумал о нас, точно! – он явно начал заводиться. Злость открыто не показывал, но в бой ринуться был уже готов. Расправив плечи, он спросил. – И отчего же это, а? Все знают, что я был женат. На женщине, даже если она и была… не важно... Почему мы?

\- Ну, - Лестрейд явно чувствовал неловкость и бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Шерлока. – Даже… как бы.. и с женой, и со всем прочим… похоже, некоторые всегда предполагали, что… в общем… Да. И не только у нас в офисе. Этот вопрос часто возникает и на пресс-конференциях. Просто, если вы вдвоем туда поедете, то, естественно, вас там узнают. Но я думаю, в то, что вы пара, они поверят. В том смысле, что поверят сильнее, чем в Андерсена и Холси, например. Вы можете представить себе Андерсона, изображающего партнера из однополой пары на групповых сеансах терапии?!

Джон слегка поперхнулся чаем.

– Сеансы групповой терапии? – недоуменно вопросил он. – Нам нужно будет на них ходить?

Лестрейд улыбнулся.

– О, да. Вам нужно будет участвовать во всей программе, и делать это убедительно. Но все будет оплачено, и я слышал, что это место очень хорошее. Оно находится за городом, рядом с озером, а еще у них там звездный шеф. Комнаты тоже должны быть вполне приличными, и психотерапевты там очень высокого уровня. Это будет как небольшой отпуск, только с условием, что вы раскроете преступление, ну или сделаете все возможное, чтобы его раскрыть. – Он откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на Шерлока. – Что ты думаешь?

Шерлок осторожно покашлял.

– А почему вы предполагаете, что это прикрытие для чего-то еще? – спросил он, уводя разговор в сторону от темы про пару из них с Джоном, или о том, то их такими воспринимают, и краем глаза увидел, что Джон слегка расслабился.

Лестрейд заглянул в блокнот.

– Ну, просто похоже, что у них очень много денег. Очень много. Больше, чем может приносить даже такое шикарное место. У владельца Ягуар, у других сотрудников из руководства тоже очень хорошие машины. Там есть и Порше, и БМВ, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я. А еще были довольно странные отзывы от посетителей, которые тут же исчезали из интернета.

\- Может, они просто беспокоятся о своей репутации, - заметил Джон.

Шерлок это проигнорировал.

– Что за странные отзывы? – уточнил он, подаваясь вперед.

\- Необычное поведение персонала на предмет флирта, что, как я понимаю, возможно предположить в подобном месте, а еще, однажды, прошла информация о пропавшем человеке. Она исчезла практически через секунды, но вот что интересно – также и исчез аккаунт того человека, который это написал. – Лестрейд перевернул страницу. – Аккаунт был зарегистрирован на имя Джимми Уалдерса. Пост был о том, что его бойфренд пропал во время их пребывания в том заведении. Когда я проверил, то не смог найти никакого подтверждения существования этого Джимми Уалдерса. Возможно, это программа все удалила, я понимаю, но все его присутствие в сети было стерто за секунды. – Он посмотрел на обоих по очереди. – Я подумал, что это заслуживает проверки, но, понятно, что это нужно делать изнутри, и очень аккуратно. Вам нужно будет достоверно продать им себя как пару, у которой есть проблемы. – Лейстрейд улыбнулся Джону. – Ну, ведь наверняка есть же какие-то шероховатости, ты ведь живешь с ним.

\- А, ну да, - слегка натянуто проговорил Джон. Он помолчал немного, обдумывая услышанное, а потом краем глаза посмотрел на Шерлока. – Что думаешь? – спросил он с обезоруживающей прямотой.

Шерлок сжал губы.

– Тут только тебе решать, - бесстрастно ответил он, - Я готов, если ты готов. Это … выглядит стоящим того, чтобы им заняться. Дело, я имею в виду, - уточнил он.

Джон кивнул.

– Если речь идет о пропавших людях…тогда я думаю, мы должны за это взяться. – в конце концов заключил он. Посмотрев на Лестрейда, он сказал, - Да. Хорошо. Мы согласны.

\- Может быть всего лишь нечистый на руку менеджер, не более того, – счел нужным предупредить Лестрейд. – Дело в том, что мне нужны инсайдеры, а у вас самая подходящая ситуация – вы живете вместе. Не сомневаюсь, что они сохранят конфиденциальность, если вы захотите избежать внимания прессы. – Он допил свой чай. – Спасибо вам за это, – удовлетворенно поблагодарил он. – Я надеялся, что вы согласитесь. Я сообщу вам все о вашем бронировании поездки позднее.

\- Когда нужно там быть? – поинтересовался Джон.

Лестрейд помычал, обдумывая, и выразительно поднял бровь.

\- Чем быстрей, тем лучше. Сегодня у нас суббота – я попробую записать вас на следующую неделю. Программа начинается с понедельника.

\- Программа? – повторил за ним Шерлок.

Лестрейд утвердительно кивнул.

– Да, люди обычно бронируют это место на неделю. Приезд в понедельник, отъезд в воскресенье. Кто-то остается и на две, и на три недели, но это уже совсем дорого. Это не курорт, туда едут за помощью психоаналитиков, там проводятся групповые сеансы и индивидуальные встречи. Еще, насколько я понимаю, там есть спа, ну и, может, еще какие-то занятия. Я точно не знаю, там все так секретно. Вы сами скоро все увидите. Понедельник – не слишком скоро?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок, бросив взгляд на Джона, и не видя несогласия. – Сообщи, когда все организуешь.

\- Обязательно, - Лестрейд поднялся и понес свою чашку в кухню. – Спасибо вам обоим. Очень рад, что вы согласились нам помочь.

Попрощавшись, он ушел, и в гостиной повисло молчание.

\- Так, - сказал Джон вполголоса, несмотря на то, что было слышно, что дверь внизу захлопнулась. – Это должно быть интересно.

В его голосе явно слышалась сомнение, и Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Мы просто должны будем играть наши роли, – быстро ответил он. – В конце концов, требуется для дела.

Джон кивнул.

– Это означает, что нужно будет вести себя как настоящая пара, ведь ты понимаешь? – подчеркнул он. - И соглашаться на все, чтобы достоверно поддерживать нашу легенду.

\- Конечно, - ответил Шерлок, задумавшись, почему Джон решил, что для него это может стать проблемой, принимая во внимание, что не он, а Джон всегда довольно активно и громогласно отрицал любые предположения о том, что они с Шерлоком могут быть парой. – Это же для дела, - произнес он, чтобы успокоить Джона.

Джон согласно кивнул, развернул газету и скрылся за ней.

 

***

 

В понедельник утром Майкрофт прислал за ними машину. Его попросил об этом Лестрейд – не очень правильно было бы им приезжать на место в патрульной машине, а от ближайшей станции идти было далеко. Большую часть трехчасовой поездки они провели в молчании, изредка прерывая его короткими фразами. «Долина с ущельем», так называлось это место, находилось в Мэлверн Хиллс, и пряталось у подножья гряды неприступных отвесных скал мрачного серого цвета. Главный корпус находился слегка в глубине, к нему стеклянными галереями присоединялись еще два крыла.

Они отметились на стойке регистрации, и их тут же повел на ознакомительный тур довольно симпатичный сотрудник по имени Кайл. В основном здании располагался большой зал для собраний, в котором проводились ежедневные сеансы групповой терапии – «встречи в кругу», как они там назывались. Шерлок увидел, как Джон мысленно замечает про себя детали, не выходя из образа. Им показали столовую с внушительным камином по центру, по соседству – заведение, работающее днем как кафе, вечером – как бар. Внутри корпуса все было отделано деревом и стеклом, потолки конической формы, но не настолько высокие, чтобы было неуютно. В правом и левом крыле находились комнаты гостей. Сперва Кайл показал им правое. Позади каждого из гостевых корпусов располагалось еще по одному зданию, куда можно было попасть через внутренний дворик. В этих постройках были устроены спа и кабинеты для индивидуальных сеансов терапии. Там им показали массажные комнаты, ванны на две персоны. Там же была большая турецкая баня и примыкающая к ней сауна. Внутренний дворик на самом деле был небольшим садом – с благоухающими цветами, уютными креслами, качелями и фонтаном в центре. Кайл провел их в северное крыло и остановился перед дверью с номером 19.

– Здесь я вас оставлю, - объявил он. Он указал на папку в руках у Шерлока, которую им вручили при регистрации. – Там вы найдете всю необходимую информацию о расписании и о самом комплексе. Каждый вечер до полуночи вам нужно будет заполнить специальную карту, чтобы отметить, какие занятия вы выбираете на следующий день. Если что-то понадобится – полотенца, постельное белье, что-то из еды – в файле также есть меню доставки в номера - вообще, что придет в голову, то сразу звоните на ресепшн. Только скажите. Есть также дополнительные услуги за отдельную плату. Все, что требуется – это отметить нужное в вашей ежедневной карточке.

Они поблагодарили Кайла, и тот их оставил одних. Джон посмотрел ему вслед.

– Интересно, считает ли он нас жалкими из-за того, что в нашем возрасте мы приехали в такое место, – пробормотал он вполголоса.

Шерлок нашел в папке их электронные ключи от номера и отдал одну карточку Джону.

– Расслабься. Не бывает отношений без проблем. Считается, что чем дольше люди вместе, тем масштабнее и сложнее их проблемы. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он провел карточкой через ридер замка. Раздался щелчок, и он открыл дверь.

Джон вошел внутрь следом за ним.

– Вот это да, - сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Тут вполне неплохо!

Это было явным преуменьшением. Шерлока номер тоже впечатлил. Стараясь не замечать огромную двуспальную кровать в середине, он отметил для себя камин, кушетку напротив – по-видимому, предполагалось, что они будут сидеть на ней вдвоем – маленький холодильник и шкафчик с посудой, включая бокалы для вина. На кровати стояла корзинка, в которой была бутылка шампанского, коробочка с клубникой в шоколаде и затейливо упакованная ореховая смесь из магазина деликатесов. В их комнате, так же, как и в остальных, внешнюю стену украшало огромное окно, из которого открывался вид на серый каменный склон позади зданий. Между холмами виднелась тропа, и Шерлок вспомнил, что Кайл что-то говорил о прогулочных маршрутах по долине и про озеро, спрятавшееся где-то за холмами. Очень симпатично. В ванной оказалась джакузи, по соседству с которой был просторный душ человек на пять, оборудованный множеством разных леек и форсунок. Джон, решивший развлечь себя открыванием многочисленных кранов, в результате намочил рукав рубашки.

Шерлок вернулся в комнату.

– Я положу это в холодильник, - указывая на шампанское, сказал он, чувствуя себя при этом несколько неловко. Было такое ощущение, что их здесь встречали как молодоженов в медовый месяц, а не как пару, которой требуется помощь психоаналитика. Он задумался, не ждет ли от него Джон, что он сейчас откроет шампанское, или насколько уместно было бы сейчас это сделать, принимая во внимание, что отмечать им здесь нечего, за исключением поимки злоумышленника, совершившего еще даже непонятно какое преступление. Во всей этой атмосфере на него накатила какая-то сентиментальность, и даже некоторая меланхолия – было бы неплохо оказаться здесь с Джоном в другом качестве. Хотя, это только самообман. Никогда так не будет. Если об этом усиленно думать, то станет только хуже. Он решительно захлопнул дверь холодильника и занялся изучением содержимого конверта.

Джон расстегнул молнию своего небольшого чемодана, стоявшего на одной из подставок для багажа, чтобы достать сухую рубашку.  
– Ну что, там есть расписание? – спросил он, хотя ему было хорошо известно, что Кайл об этом говорил. – Что идет первым номером в программе?

Шерлок отыскал нужную бумагу и посмотрел.  
\- Сначала общая встреча в лобби в половине двенадцатого, сразу после нее – первый сеанс групповой терапии.

Боковым зрением он видел, как Джон снимает рубашку, поэтому старательно смотрел в листок, что держал в руках. Джон фыркнул.  
\- Значит, сразу с корабля на бал? Ну и что мы будем говорить?

Шерлок не понял.  
– Говорить?

Джон принялся застегивать клетчатую сорочку, что очень нравилась Шерлоку.  
– Ну да, - ответил Джон, поворачиваясь к нему, и Шерлок решил, что уже безопасно оторваться от листка бумаги. – На сеансах терапии. Нужно же будет рассказать о какой-то проблеме?

\- А, - Шерлок немного растерялся. Он пожал плечами. – Думаю, мы просто скажем им, что хотим возродить ощущение чуда, или что-то подобное, что обычно говорят.

\- Ну конечно, «чудо», - повторил Джон, закатив глаза. Он подошел к столу, рядом с которым стоял Шерлок и с интересом посмотрел на модную кофемашину. Он выбрал капсулу (биоразлагаемую, как гордо гласила надпись на упаковке) с колумбийским кофе темной обжарки, и включил кофеварку.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– А что, не должно быть ощущения волшебства? – спросил он, поморщившись. – Как минимум, в начале? Как я понял, в каждых отношениях что-то подобное бывает, в той или иной степени.

Джон продолжал смотреть на кофемашину, наблюдая, как тонкой струйкой напиток льется в симпатичную глиняную кружку, которую он подставил снизу. Он покачал головой.  
– Возможно, - ответил он. - Это был просто сарказм. Может, после какого-то момента просто становишься слишком старым для волшебства. Совершенно точно, с Мэри я ничего такого не чувствовал.

Ее имя он не произносил уже несколько месяцев. Шерлок решил действовать осторожно. Часы показывали самое начало двенадцатого – у них еще оставалось немного времени до общей встречи – или, как он предпочитал об этом думать, времени, чтобы оценить каждого.

– Даже в самом начале? – спросил он, стараясь говорить без напряжения в голосе.

Джон снова покачал головой.

– Нет. Она была… - Он никак не мог подобрать слово, - надежным вариантом. Ну, или предполагалось, что будет таким. Но совсем не захватывающим и увлекательным. – Он пожал плечами. – Кофе будешь? Тебе какой?

Шерлок поморгал, реагируя таким образом на резкую смену темы, но комментировать не стал.

– Такой же. Пожалуйста.

Джон убрал свою чашку и повторил весь процесс для Шерлока, а потом полез в холодильник за молоком. Налив себе немного и перемешав, спросил:

\- Что там еще в программе?

Шерлок снова заглянул в листок.

– Так, сейчас посмотрю… после группового сеанса и до ужина у нас свободное время, потом вечером в баре соревнования по бильярду. Завтра утром еще один групповой сеанс, а после обеда - массаж для двоих. Интересно. Довольно много свободного времени. Написано, что нам рекомендуется гулять по холмам или проводить время вместе в нашей комнате – тонкий намек – или воспользоваться услугами спа. А завтра после ужина, оказывается, в баре будет проходить конкурс мокрых футболок. – Последнее он прочел с иронией.

Джон спросил.  
– Что еще?

Шерлок продолжил читать.

– В среду, похоже, терапия переходит на более серьезный уровень: утром у нас будет групповой сеанс, а после обеда - двухчасовая встреча с психологом только для нас двоих. – Он замолчал, обдумывая. – Получается, каждый день у нас только два обязательных мероприятия. Тут написано, что мы можем попросить записать нас еще на что-нибудь. Просто нужно будет внести это в карточку.

Джон кивнул.

\- Понятно. – Погруженный в свои мысли, он подошел к кровати с левой стороны и открыл ящик тумбочки. Его брови взлетели вверх, и он покашлял. - Хмм, вот это да.

Шерлок внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
\- Что там?

\- Нас тут…эээ…укомплектовали на любой случай, - ответил он, подняв и встряхнув большую коробку с широким ассортиментом презервативов. Следом он вытянул солидных размеров силиконовое дилдо довольно нелепой зеленой расцветки и несколько анальных пробок разных размеров в индивидуальных упаковках. – Тут еще много разных лубрикантов.

Движимый любопытством, Шерлок решил проверить содержимое ящика по другую сторону кровати. Там оказались наручники (отделанные розовым мехом), и еще большего размера дилдо черного цвета, выполненное из более твердого материала. Также обнаружились ароматизированные краски для тела и дополнительные запасы лубриканта. Шерлок никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Джона. Им полагалось посмеяться над этим, подумал он, но ни один из них этого не сделал. Наоборот, чувствовалась явная неловкость.

– Ну, принимая во внимание специализацию этого места, - дипломатично произнес он, и закрыл ящик. – Думаю, они рассчитывают на то, что случится воссоединение.

\- Да, точно, - подтвердил Джон. Он замолчал и принялся пить свой кофе.

Шерлок сообразил, что кофемашина замолчала, и пошел за своей чашкой. Что угодно, только бы сменить тему. Он нашел сахар и аккуратно размешал его, затем снял и повесил на вешалку пальто.

– Как ты думаешь, я могу в этом пойти? – спросил он, вдруг озадачившись, - или это слишком?

Он был в темно-синей рубашке и черных брюках из тонкой шерсти, но без пиджака. На Джоне были темно-синие джинсы и сине-зеленая клетчатая рубашка. Синие клеточки гармонировали с цветом его сорочки, отметил для себя Шерлок, но вслух говорить этого не собирался. Джон внимательно его осмотрел.

– Да, все нормально, - заверил он, - для некоторых это может быть слишком официально, но для тебя в самый раз. Нам что-нибудь из этой папки понадобится на общую встречу или на групповой сеанс?

Шерлок взял файл и прочел инструкции.

– Пожалуйста, в понедельник носите бейджи с вашими именами. В последующие дни этого не потребуется. Также обязательно подпишите ваш договор и передайте его на ресепшн во время общего собрания. – Он просмотрел следующие страницы – Думаю, это как раз он.

Он достал договор, и Джон подошел поближе, чтобы посмотреть. Также в конверте обнаружились два чистых бейджа, на которых нужно было написать их имена. Он вытянул кресло, сел, и, достав листок из одного из бейджей, написал на нем _Шерлок_.

– Думаю, не стоит даже тратить время на то, чтобы скрывать, кто мы на самом деле, - с легким сарказмом сказал он.

– Да, смысла в этом никакого, - согласился с ним Джон, и продолжил читать договор. – Шерлок, ты только послушай: мы должны подписать, что будем следовать правилам. Одно из них – что мы не будем спать с другими.

Его это явно развеселило. Шерлок почувствовал, как его брови поползли вверх.  
\- А. Ну да. Могу предположить, что в нашей ситуации это не будет проблемой. Если даже все остальные сотрудники так же молоды и в такой же хорошей форме, как Кайл.

Джон в ответ одарил его довольно странным взглядом и прокашлялся.  
\- Эээ, нет. Не будет проблемой. Я просто хотел, чтобы это было понятно, ведь это место для пар, обратившихся за помощью психолога.

\- Тем не менее, - быстро ответил Шерлок, протягивая Джону чистый бейдж. – Группа гостей, в изоляции в окружении холмов, в романтической обстановке, вокруг другие люди той же ориентации. Не сомневаюсь, что нечто подобное случается.

Джон нахмурился, глядя на свой бейдж, но никак не прокомментировал услышанное. Написав _Джон_ на бумажке, он взял договор и поставил на нем свою подпись.

Шерлок бегло просмотрел остальные правила, которые выглядели довольно простыми, и подписался рядом с Джоном. Он посмотрел на часы.

– Нам пора идти, - сказал он и допил свой кофе.

\- Так, хорошо, - Джон поднялся, осмотрелся и положил свой ключ в карман. – Пошли.

Шерлок двинулся за ним следом, как ни странно, чувствуя некое предвкушение, несмотря на причину, по которой они здесь оказались. Даже если больше ничего не случится, их ожидает интересная неделя.

 

***

 

По оценке Шерлока, на вступительную встречу пришло сорок шесть человек. Когда они отдавали свой подписанный договор, им вручили по бокалу шампанского и предложили пойти пообщаться с присутствующими. Они с Джоном начали прохаживаться среди гостей, время от времени обмениваясь с окружающими общими светскими фразами. Шерлок отметил, что они не были там самыми старшими, и подумал, что это должно придать Джону уверенности, хотя для него оставалось загадкой, отчего для Джона эта тема оказалось такой важной – ведь пара-то они ненастоящая… Спустя двадцать минут взобравшийся на стул Кайл призвал всех к тишине. Он сообщил, что является главным администратором, поприветствовал всех в «Долине с ущельем», и вызвал общий смех, когда рассказал основные моменты их программы, правила и как там все работает. Следом он представил своих коллег и предоставил им слово.

Первым был Лукас Бреннан, президент. Слегка за сорок, но очень хорошо выглядящий и в отличной форме – отметил про себя Шерлок.

\- Здравствуйте, джентльмены, и добро пожаловать в «Долину с ущельем». – Голос у него был низкий и приятный, и чувствовалось, что он эту речь произносит далеко не в первый раз. – Кайл уже осветил основные детали того, что вы будете здесь делать, но позвольте мне рассказать об этом подробнее. Вы видели, что в ваших конвертах находятся карты пешеходных маршрутов по нашим окрестностям. Это правда – они действительно находятся в нашей собственности, все эти гектары вокруг вас, поэтому вам предоставляется достаточно простора, чтобы побыть наедине и прислушаться к себе, пообщаться с вашими партнерами и с природой, пока вы здесь находитесь, и я надеюсь, что вы воспользуетесь этой возможностью. Я основал этот центр пятнадцать лет назад, когда мы с моим партнером Тоддом переживали сложный период в наших отношениях. Мы попробовали обратиться за обычными консультациями для пар в Лондоне, но нам хотелось участвовать в чем-то вроде групповой терапии, которая давала бы ощущение общности, ощущения, что мы не единственные, у кого возникли проблемы в отношениях. И тогда мы почувствовали, что нам либо не очень рады в каких-то группах, а где-то нам самим было некомфортно. Получалось так, что мы всегда были единственной однополой парой, и – может, это прозвучит не совсем политкорректно – я всегда буду утверждать, что у гомосексуальных пар свои особенные проблемы. Вы увидите, что у нас есть дополнительные сессии на ваш выбор на такие темы, как: «Как открыться семье». «Усыновление детей в однополом браке». «Секс – сверху и снизу, и что делать, если у вас нет совместимости». «Мужчины-геи и моногамия: это действительно возможно». «Гомофобия в обществе и различные способы, как иметь с этим дело». Даже сам факт, что нам неловко обсуждать наши проблемы с широкими слоями населения, является для нас сложностью. Есть у нас и группа, где можно будет поговорить о чувстве стыда, самоидентификации и как подобные вещи могут влиять на взаимоотношения. Когда вы будете гулять по холмам, а я надеюсь, что будете, вы увидите ущелье, давшее название нашему центру. Там есть каменный мост, который соединяет его берега, и для нас Тоддом это стало отличной метафорой того, что мы пытаемся здесь достичь. Ущелье кажется глубоким и опасным, но когда есть такой надежный каменный мост, это не имеет значения. Мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам навести подобные мосты в ваших отношениях, и у нас есть отличный персонал, который сделает все возможное для того, чтобы это у вас получилось.

\- Это мой муж и партнер Тодд, - сказал Лукас, показав на супруга. – У него докторская степень по психологии, как вы сможете прочесть в профайлах наших сотрудников, и он специализируется на групповой терапии однополых мужских пар. Он будет вести ваши «встречи в кругу».

Тодд помахал присутствующим. Он был довольно миловидным, со светло-каштановыми волосами и голубыми глазами, где-то лет на восемь моложе Лукаса.  
– Всем привет. Добро пожаловать в «Долину с ущельем». В ваших конвертах есть информация о номере вашей группы. Мы разделили вас на четыре группы по пять пар в каждой. Послушайте, как вам только что сказал Лукас,– мы с ним прошли через нечто подобное, и мы знаем, насколько неловко размахивать грязным бельем перед незнакомцами. Мы знаем, поверьте мне! Я просто хочу сейчас заверить вас, что все вы в одной лодке, и все будет нормально!

Вокруг раздался смех. Джон тоже засмеялся, заметил Шерлок. Лукас продолжил говорить.

– Вот эта женщина, с большой долей вероятности, может считаться самым важным нашим сотрудником, - объявил он. В ответ дама улыбнулась и попыталась отмахнуться, но он продолжил. – Это Маргарет. У вас будет двухчасовой сеанс с Маргарет, для вас и вашего партнера. И если я могу дать вам совет, то он таков: будьте откровенны с Маргарет. Она поймет, если вы что-то от нее скроете! Маргарет _знает_.

И эти слова тоже были встречены смехом, но в этот раз несколько нервным. И вокруг было слышно, как некоторые неуверенно переступали с ноги на ногу. Маргарет всем помахала, сопроводив это спокойной улыбкой, но ничего не сказала.

Лукас продолжил свою речь, представив персонал спа, сотрудников, отвечавших за различные мероприятия, и сотрудников кухни, включая известного пятизвездного шефа Кирка Эндрюса.

\- Всем привет, - приветливо обратился к присутствующим Кирк, и в ответ прозвучало эхо восхищенных приветствий. – Я - местный шеф-повар, и это означает, что я и моя команда здесь, чтобы готовить, исполняя любые ваши прихоти. В буквальном смысле. Если вам в полночь захочется шоколадных пирожных, только скажите. Кухня работает до двух часов ночи. Если вам безумно захочется картошки фри во время вашего свободного времени, позвоните в службу обслуживания в номерах. Важная просьба: если у вас есть аллергия или непереносимость каких-либо продуктов, пометьте это в вашей анкете. Мы можем и очень хотим готовить для тех, у кого проблемы с лактозой или глютеном – я знаю, что здесь есть один гость, который нас об этом уже оповестил. А, вот вы где, привет! – Кирк обратился к молодому человеку в углу комнаты, поднявшему руку. – У нас есть отдельная мини-кухня, на которой мы можем готовить безглютеновые блюда, и такая же - для тех, у кого аллергия на орехи. Вы можете не беспокоиться и быть уверенными в том, что если вы не любите грибы или не едите продукты животного происхождения, то у нас и для вас есть меню. Вы увидите, что на каждый последующий день мы будем предлагать вам выбор из трех вариантов блюд, и просим вас отметить свой выбор галочкой на вашей дневной карте. Если окажется так, что вам не понравится ни один из предложенных вариантов, напишите на карте, чего бы вам хотелось. Все настолько просто. Мы здесь работаем для вас. Вам предстоит решать самые важные вопросы вашей жизни, и нам известно, что это потребует большой эмоциональной нагрузки. В списке ваших забот еда должна располагаться ближе к концу. Да, и еще мы хотим, чтобы вы хорошо питались! И поверьте мне, никто даже глазом не моргнет, услышав просьбу доставить в номер шоколадный сироп или бутылку вина во время ваших свободных от занятий часов, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Мы многое видели, и здесь никто никого не судит. Вы здесь, чтобы восстанавливать ваши отношения, а мы – чтобы максимально вам в этом помочь.

Эта речь была встречена горячими рукоплесканиями, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, выразительно подняв бровь, показывая этим, как он впечатлен. Шерлок вынужден был признать, что впечатлен не менее, что и подтвердил кивком и быстрым движением бровей.

На передний план снова вышел Лукас.

– И несколько слов в завершение. Мы получили ваши подписанные договоры. Я только хочу сказать, что мы ко всему относимся очень серьезно. Здешние правила написаны для вашей защиты – к примеру, запрет на прогулки по холмам после девяти вечера. Скалистая местность может быть очень коварной, поэтому после девяти нельзя выходить на территорию за холмами. И мы очень серьезно относимся к требованиям сохранять верность. Вы приехали сюда, чтобы восстанавливать ваши отношения, и для нас это не просто слова. Поверьте мне, весь здешний персонал, за исключением Маргарет – геи. Мы знаем, как это бывает. Правилом номер восемь, под которым вы все также подписались, запрещается посещение комнат других гостей и вступление в сексуальные контакты с кем-либо, кроме вашего партнера. Если вы – свингеры, и хотите встретиться с другой парой, или с несколькими, то договоритесь сделать это по возвращении в Лондон или туда, откуда вы приехали. Но не здесь. Надеюсь, это всем понятно. – Он строго посмотрел на собравшихся несколько секунд, а затем улыбнулся. – Мы хотим, чтобы вы получали здесь удовольствие, и, что самое важное, чтобы, покидая наш центр, вы чувствовали себя более счастливыми и здоровыми, чем сегодня. В этом состоит наша миссия, и мы ей привержены. Хорошей вам недели, джентльмены.

Раздались вежливые аплодисменты, и комната наполнилась гулом голосов. Кайл снова взгромоздился на стул и замахал руками.

– Последнее сообщение! – обратился он ко всем. – Ланч будет накрыт в столовой через пятнадцать минут. Затем в час дня в большом зале собирается группа номер один на их первую совместную сессию. При себе нужно иметь только вашего партнера, больше ничего! У некоторых из вас есть запись в спа, а для остальных над стойкой ресепшн вывешен список различных занятий. Сегодня после обеда в программе: во внутреннем дворике пройдет дискуссия на тему «Любовь с первого взгляда». В столовой су-шеф Жан-Франсуа Летурно покажет, как печь круассаны. А я возглавлю прогулку за холмы. Если в мое отсутствие у кого-то возникнут вопросы, пожалуйста, обращайтесь к моему помощнику, Полу. Всем отличного дня и до встречи в шесть за ужином!

Снова начались разговоры, и Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
– Мы в группе номер один, - сказал он.

Джон кивнул.

– Да. Наверное, нам просто нужно будет импровизировать, - ответил он. – Будем отвечать максимально честно, но, думаю, нам придется придумывать на ходу, если у нас спросят что-то неожиданное.

\- Я тоже так считаю, - Шерлок допил свое шампанское и поставил его на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. Тот остановился, дожидаясь, когда Джон опустошит свой бокал и отдаст ему. – Пойдем, поищем себе места за обедом?

Ланч был в формате шведского стола с разными сэндвичами, салатами и супами, и все это было просто восхитительно вкусно. Они сидели вдвоем в углу и наблюдали за остальными гостями, или «сокамерниками», как в шутку назвал их Джон. Шерлок удивился, что Джон, подобно ему, тоже чувствует себя неловко.

Пообедав, они направились в большой зал, и обнаружили, что прибыли не первыми. На одном из расставленных по кругу диванчиков для двоих уже сидели двое. Они посмотрели на вошедших Джона и Шерлока, поднялись и пошли им навстречу. Один из двоих был высоким блондином, видным красавцем, в то время как его темноволосый партнер, который был на пять сантиметров ниже, был не то чтобы некрасив, просто не настолько привлекательным, как другой. Блондин протянул руку для пожатия.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, - Я – Джереми.

\- Скотт, - объявил его партнер.

Шерлок и Джон тоже представились и обменялись рукопожатиями. Джереми слегка покашлял.

– Ну как, - сказал он. – Нервничаете?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, который тут же встретил его взгляд.

– Есть немного, - признался Джон. – Для нас это первый опыт.

Джереми покачал головой.

– Для нас тоже.

\- Но пришло время, - добавил Скотт, и Шерлок заметил, как изогнулись вниз уголки его губ.

Джереми посмотрел на него, натянуто улыбнувшись.

– Да, - подтвердил он, - Ну… думаю, мы вскоре узнаем о проблемах друг друга.

\- Должно быть весело, - сказал Джон, неестественно засмеявшись. Скотт взглянул на Шерлока и улыбнулся.

В зал вошла еще одна пара, но они не успели познакомиться, потому что в комнате появились Тодд и Маргарет в сопровождении четырех оставшихся мужчин. Тодд предложил всем присесть. Маргарет закрыла двери и села на один из диванчиков позади Тодда. Шерлок разглядывал ее с любопытством: единственная женщина в исключительно мужском штате. Ей должно быть ближе к пятидесяти или чуть больше. На ней были очки в тонкой металлической оправе. Кудрявые с проседью волосы разлетались в стороны, что ей вполне шло. Ее одеяние было длинным и свободным, что подходило к эдакой потусторонности, которая в некоторой степени окружает людей ее профессии. От нее веяло спокойствием, но взгляд ее был острым, а линия рта свидетельствовала о веселости и доброте. Он решил для себя, может и не совсем в угоду логике, что она ему сразу понравилась.

Присутствующие расселись вокруг, Тодд еще раз представился и всех поприветствовал, а затем заново представил Маргарет.

– Маргарет пришла только на первую встречу, - пояснил он. – У нас не очень много времени, поэтому она воспользуется возможностью за всеми вами понаблюдать, увидеть, кто вы такие, чтобы подготовиться к вашим индивидуальным встречам. А теперь давайте по очереди послушаем вас. Представьте себя и своего партнера, и если есть желание, то можете коротко рассказать, над чем хотите поработать эту неделю. Почему бы нам не начать? – предложил он, повернувшись к паре справа от него.

Эти двое вошли в зал третьими, один из партнеров старше его и Джона, отметил для себя Шерлок. Тот, чье имя оказалось Даг, представил их как Дага и Брэда. Даг угрюмо сообщил, что они хотят снова найти утраченную искру. Скучно. Типично. Предсказуемо, подумал Шерлок.

Следующим двум мужчинам было слегка за тридцать. Один - белый, второй, видимо, индус, решил Шерлок. Они представились как Эндрю и Эви, и последний тихо рассказал, что у них проблемы во взаимоотношениях с их семьями, поскольку ни в одной из них союз не встретил одобрения. Тодд предложил рассказать подробнее, и Эндрю пояснил, что близких Эви в меньшей степени волнует то, что его выбор пал на мужчину, а в большей - то, что этот мужчина не индус. Эви посмотрел на него и добавил, что от его ориентации родители тоже не совсем в восторге. Родители Эндрю не общаются с ним с момента, как тот сказал им, что встречается с Эви.

Далее была очередь Джереми и Скотта. Сначала они рассказали о своих профессиях. Джереми оказался тренером по фитнесу, а Скотт – ветеринаром. Они довольно поверхностно говорили о себе, пока Тодд мягко не прервал их и предложил перейти к конкретике. Скотт очень тихо сказал, что у них были случаи неверности. Джереми не отрывал взгляда от своих коленей и ничего к сказанному не добавил, и Шерлок тут же определил, что проблема была в последнем.

Четвертой парой были Джастин и Том, двадцати восьми и двадцати семи лет соответственно, до отвращения молодые, красивые и подтянутые, и к тому же из состоятельных семей. Они рассказывали по очереди, заканчивая друг за друга фразы и перебивая один другого в попытке поддержать и помочь. Похоже, им не терпелось рассказать об их проблеме, связанной с переходом от текущего образа жизни к новому этапу, как Том это назвал. Тодд попросил уточнить по поводу их сегодняшнего стиля жизни, на что оба обменялись взглядами, и их желание откровенничать явно поуменьшилось. Шерлок отметил это для себя с некоторой долей сарказма. Он посмотрел на них, подумав: сексуальные предпочтения.

Наконец, пришла их очередь. Тодд им улыбнулся.

– Конечно же, мы уже знаем, кто вы, - с легкостью сказал он. – Вы - не первая наша пара знаменитостей, но, тем не менее, такие гости у нас нечасты. Я сейчас говорю исключительно от своего имени - я всегда предполагал, что вы вместе. И рад, что оказался прав. Так: что же привело великолепных Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона в наше скромное заведение? Надеюсь, это не расследование?

К некоторому облегчению для Шерлока, все дружно рассмеялись.

– Конечно же нет, – ответил он, с легкостью утаивая правду. – Мы здесь по той же причине, что и все остальные – чтобы улучшить наши отношения.

Тодд кивнул, хотя в глазах оставался вопрос оттого, что Шерлок так коротко описал причину их приезда.  
– Наверное, вам в вашем положении сложно говорить об этом на публике, если говорить о вас – я не буду скрывать, что мне очень любопытна вся эта история с женой, доктор Уотсон.

Джон бросил на Шерлока короткий взгляд и пожал плечом, будто говоря: Ну, думаю здесь все уже знают про Мэри, и сказал:  
\- Пожалуйста, называйте меня Джон. Это было для нас… интересным этапом. Мы пытаемся… оставить это в прошлом.

Тодд снова кивнул.

– Похоже, это непросто. А с другой стороны, жизнь – сложная штука. И любовь тоже непроста. Мы серьезно поработаем над всем этим на протяжении недели! Хорошо, следующее, что я хочу попросить вас сделать – это рассказать об одной черте, которую вы любите в вашем партнере. После этого я дам вам несколько вопросов, которые вам будет нужно задать друг другу, и мне нужно, чтобы вы ответили на них максимально честно, как только можете. Брэд и Даг, почему бы вам не начать первыми?

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Брэд поерзал немного, явно скрывая неловкость.

– Ну… Наверное, я должен сказать, что мне нравится то, что Даг всегда разделял мои интересы. Я никогда не встречал того, кто также сильно, как и я, увлекался бы футболом, и мне всегда нравилось, что это увлечение у нас общее.

Даг улыбнулся ему в ответ и сказал:

– Думаю, что это прозвучит довольно примитивно, но мне всегда нравилось, что Брэд не против того, чтобы вкалывать на работе, позволяя мне оставаться дома и заниматься моим онлайн бизнесом.

\- Отлично, - похвалил их Тодд. - Действительно, просто отлично. Следующие!

Остальные пары по очереди рассказывали, а Шерлок ломал голову, пытаясь придумать что-то, что с одной стороны будет правдой, а с другой стороны, не напугает Джона. К его облегчению, первым говорить Тодд предложил Джону.

Джону было явно более неудобно, чем ему.

– Эмм… в общем, вы знаете, какой он умный, - с заметной неловкостью проговорил он. – И мне всегда это нравилось. Вот.

Тодд внимательно посмотрел на Джона. Во взгляде читалось сочувствие, но вместе с тем он смотрел оценивающе.

– Вы правы, - согласился он. – Мы все это знаем, Джон. А может, поделитесь чем-то более личным, что вы в нем любите, то, что никому больше неизвестно?

Джон с усилием сглотнул, и Шерлок внимательно за ним наблюдал, ощутив себя, как и Джон, в центре внимания. Тот немного пошевелил пальцами, а затем сказал:  
– В общем… эээ… может, кто-то из вас не знал, но я был некоторое время женат. На… женщине. И у нас был ребенок. Маленькая девочка. Она… умерла. Шесть месяцев назад. И Шерлок повел себя просто невероятно. Он меня так поддерживал и просто… был со мной рядом. Все время. Как скала.

Говоря все это, Джон не смотрел на Шерлока, и тот обнаружил, что с трудом может дышать. Он попытался проглотить комок в горле, а потом почувствовал на себе спокойный, полный ожидания взгляд Тодда. Он прокашлялся и быстро заговорил:

– Что мне всегда нравилось в Джоне –что я всегда могу положиться на то, что он будет рядом. Тоже. Люди думают… я не знаю, что думают люди, но я был бы никем без Джона. Я никто без Джона. Он больше, чем тот, кто прикрывает меня, или мой напарник, или кем там еще его считают. Он – мой проводник света. Моя опора и защита.

Вокруг повисла тишина, и он поднял глаза и увидел, что Тодд ему улыбается.

– Хорошо, - мягко сказал он, - Очень хорошо. Все молодцы.

Он откинулся назад и объявил список вопросов, которые они должны были друг с другом обсудить. От них ожидалось, что они будут готовы раскрыть ответы группе, а Тодд будет ходить по залу и слушать их разговоры. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, чувствуя неловкость от того, что он только что рассказал, и все еще растроганный тем, что говорил Джон о его поддержке, когда он переживал потерю Рози.  
– Так, - неуверенно проговорил он, - давай начнем с первого вопроса?

Джон кивнул, выходя из охватившей его задумчивости и посмотрел на него.

– Спасибо тебе за твои слова, - тихо сказал он. – Они очень много для меня значат. В последнее время я не мог быть рядом всегда, когда было необходимо, с момента твоего возвращения. Я… я это знаю.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Все нормально, - ответил он, а затем добавил. – Мне приятно было слышать, что я был полезен тебе в последнее время, после того, как Рози…

Джон кивнул.

– Да, - быстро ответил он. – Это правда. Совершенно серьезно. – Он продолжил. – Так, первый вопрос. Каким было твое первое впечатление, когда мы встретились?

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
– Ты уже это знаешь, потому что я тебе все это сказал прямо тогда, – ответил он.

\- Так не годится, Шерлок, - произнес Тодд, материализовавшийся позади них. – Весь смысл в том, чтобы проговорить это снова!

Шерлок показал, что понял, и Тодд с улыбкой продолжил свое движение по комнате.

-Хорошо. Я подумал, что ты – военный, который служил либо в Афганистане, либо в Ираке. Я подумал, что у тебя психосоматическая хромота. Я подумал, что ты невероятно упрямый, волевой, так как не принимал помощи от своей семьи. Я подумал, что ты очень смелый, доктор, добровольно отправившийся в зону боевых действий. Я подумал, что в целом ты - выше среднего уровня.

Джон смотрел на него с едва заметной улыбкой.  
\- Во время нашей первой поездки на такси ты назвал меня героем войны, - напомнил он Шерлоку.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, назвал. И ты им был. – Они приблизились к опасной границе, поэтому он начал спрашивать Джона. – А ты? Что ты подумал обо мне?

\- Подумал, что ты лунатик, - довольно откровенно сообщил ему Джон, и они оба прыснули. На них стали смотреть, но Джон не стал обращать на это внимания. – Ведь ты же читаешь мой блог. Значит, ты в курсе, что я поначалу не знал, что подумать. Но, в общем и целом, что ты эксцентричный и гениальный, это точно.

\- Не забудь про «невероятно привлекательный», - добавил проходивший мимо Тодд, подмигивая Шерлоку.

Джон закашлялся.

– В любом случае, это сработало, ведь я же переехал на следующий день.

\- Ну да, - подтвердил Шерлок. - И с этим наша жизнь изменилась навсегда.

Джон посмотрел на него – глаза в глаза.

– Точно, - отозвался он. Взгляд его стал каким-то печальным, и Шерлок никак не мог сообразить, что вызвало такие невеселые чувства. – Навсегда.

 

***

По окончании группового сеанса Шерлок почувствовал себя эмоционально опустошенным. Тодд и Маргарет направились в сторону офисов, расположенных по левую сторону от столовой позади стойки регистрации. Остальные пары потихоньку двинулись в направлении гостевых комнат. Бросив взгляд на группу, которая занималась выпечкой круассанов и теперь радостно поглощала свои творения, Шерлок и Джон тоже пошли к себе.

\- Сейчас четыре, - объявил Джон. – У нас есть пара часов свободного времени. Не хочешь прогуляться по этим их тропинкам? Было бы интересно посмотреть окрестности, пока не стемнело.  
Шерлок план одобрил. – Конечно. Заодно будет возможность обсудить наши наблюдения на этот момент.

Джон глянул на него через плечо и согласился, но ничего не сказал: естественно, он в курсе, что внутри зданий может быть прослушка. Не стоит выдавать, что они здесь занимаются расследованием. Они подошли к своей двери, и Джон поднес карту к замку.  
– Я собираюсь захватить куртку. Здесь, посреди холмов, может быть прохладно.

\- Хорошая мысль, - Шерлок взял пальто. – Нам что-то еще нужно?

\- Карта, наверное, - ответил Джон. Он прошел к столу и отыскал ее в конверте. – Вот она. Пошли.

Они прошли через северное крыло, пересекли внутренний дворик и вышли через пристройку со спа и комнатами для сеансов терапии. Группа, ходившая на пешеходную прогулку во главе с Кайлом, как раз возвращалась назад. Участники похода выглядели уставшими, но довольными. Кайл поприветствовал Джона и Шерлока и спросил, имеется ли у них при себе карта. Джон продемонстрировал ее Кайлу, и тот подсказал им пару маршрутов. Они его поблагодарили и продолжили свой путь.

Здания центра располагались у подножия четырех холмов, которые серыми каменными стенами возвышались позади. Между третьим и четвертым был виден узенький разрыв, через который тропинка вела в долину за холмами. Шерлок шел впереди, Джон следом. За холмами виднелась долина, окруженная множеством других холмов. В самой низкой ее части было озеро, и для желающих искупаться направление к нему указывали специальные знаки. Остальные тропинки не выходили за пределы холмов, некоторые из них были более крутыми, чем остальные. Посмотрев в карту, Шерлок предложил пойти по трехкилометровому маршруту, который вел к ущелью и каменному мосту. Джон согласился.

Окружавшие пейзажи были невероятно красивыми. Джон время от времени останавливался, чтобы сделать фото, и, в конце концов, Шерлок сдался и тоже сделал несколько снимков. Минут через двадцать относительно спокойной ходьбы они вышли к ущелью. Тропинка вела прямо к мосту, но на краю ущелья было ограждение, чтобы можно было постоять и посмотреть вниз, что они и сделали. Ущелье было действительно очень глубоким, дна даже не было видно из-за выступавших камней и веток деревьев. Откуда-то издалека доносился звук льющейся воды, и Джон заметил, что, видимо, в каком-то месте озеро превращается в реку.

Он оттолкнулся от перил.

– Это конец маршрута? Развернемся и пойдем назад или есть круговой путь?

Шерлок показал ему карту.

– Можно и назад, можно и по кругу. Ты хочешь продолжить прогулку или пойти назад?

Джон пожал плечами. – Можно и дальше пойти. Я просто хочу перейти этот мост.

Шерлок согласился. Мост был построен из камня в форме изогнутой арки, парапеты с каждой стороны были тоже каменными. Сооружение выглядело крепким, если не старым, и даже не дрогнуло, когда они по нему шли. Они остановились посередине, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и заметили проблеск бегущей воды где-то далеко внизу – метров двести вниз, не меньше. Шерлок не смотрел на Джона, но внезапно почувствовал головокружительное желание его поцеловать. Здесь, где никто их не увидит и не станет на это обращать внимание, и Джону не нужно будет волноваться о том, как окружающие будут на это реагировать. Прямо здесь, на середине моста, обнявшись. Желание было настолько сильным, что он почти почувствовал, как земля начинает уходить из-под ног, и схватился за каменное ограждение, чтобы удержаться. Джон посмотрел на него с любопытством.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – вежливо поинтересовался он. Шерлок кивнул.

– Да. Все хорошо.

Джон сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, все еще с некоторым недоумением, а затем кивком указал на ведущую вперед тропу.

– Ну, тогда пошли.

И они пошагали по длинному маршруту. В какой-то момент тропинка повела их между деревьев, и Шерлок отметил, что холмы здесь зеленые. Наверное, потому, что эта сторона долины лучше защищена от стихии, подумал он, и решил поделиться своими наблюдениями с Джоном. Тот согласился и сказал, что тоже это заметил. Им стало легче общаться по сравнению с тем, когда они только приехали, подумал Шерлок. Это прогресс. А может, просто прогулка и окружающие красоты подействовали на них умиротворяюще. Не важно, в чем на самом деле была причина, он просто этому порадовался, и подумал, что теперь ему понятно, почему «Долина с ущельем» заслужила репутацию места, где помогают парам налаживать отношения. И снова он почувствовал, как ему хочется, чтобы именно это, и ничто другое, было настоящей причиной их здесь появления.

По возвращении в их комнату, Джон решил принять душ перед ужином. Шерлок открыл ноутбук и сделал несколько заметок по поводу персонала и гостей, и сообразил, что они совершенно забыли это обсудить во время их прогулки.

 

***

 

Ужин превзошел самые смелые ожидания от прославленного местного ресторана, естественно, из-за шефа, который скромно вышел к гостям, чтобы откланяться под шумные аплодисменты. Шерлок выбрал на ужин ножку ягненка с соусом демиглас [1] с добавлением бренди с пюре из картофеля и моркови, которое буквально плавало в сливочном масле. Джон заказал ростбиф с таким же гарниром. Алкоголь также был включен в стоимость пребывания, так что они выпили бутылку мерло. Джон на десерт взял крем-брюле, а Шерлок – ванильный чизкейк из рикотты, который оказался настолько легким, что буквально таял во рту. Еда была великолепна, и послужила им дополнительным стимулом, чтобы спокойно изучить окружавших их гостей, как они и задумывали изначально.  
Джереми и Скотт решили к ним присоединиться, Скотт сел справа от Джона, поэтому время от времени круг их разговора становился шире. По завершении трапезы, Джереми пригласил их присоединиться к соревнованиям по бильярду. Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона, и они оба одновременно кивнули, соглашаясь. К их общему удивлению, Шерлок играл лучше Джона, хотя тот тоже был совсем неплох. Шерлок не играл с университетских времен, о чем так и заявил, виня во всем выпитое за ужином вино. Тем не менее, там были игроки много лучше их, поэтому они довольно быстро выбыли из соревнований. Опираясь на свои кии, они стояли в углу и обсуждали присутствующих. Шерлок дедуцировал, а Джон время от времени вставлял свои замечания в его наблюдения.

Вернувшись в комнату, Шерлок снова почувствовал неловкость. Не настолько сильную, как ранее, но достаточную для того, чтобы – в чем Шерлок не сомневался – Джон тоже ее заметил. Джон, удалившийся в ванну, чтобы почистить зубы, вышел оттуда в боксерах и старой футболке. Шерлок быстро переоделся, последовав примеру Джона в выборе одежды. Традиционных боксеров у него в гардеробе не имелось, поэтому он специально для этого случая привез с собой их трикотажный аналог.  
Сверху он натянул футболку, достаточно длинную, чтобы приличия были соблюдены. Когда Джон покинул ванну, Шерлок почистил зубы и умылся. Он воспользовался туалетом, помыл руки и, с некоторым трепетом, шагнул в комнату.

Джон сидел за столом перед раскрытым ноутбуком, но, увидев Шерлока, тут же его закрыл и поднялся. Он автоматически направился к той стороне кровати, которую выбрал еще утром, когда заглядывал в ящики прикроватной тумбочки, справа, поэтому Шерлок остановился напротив него слева от кровати. Хотя он в любом случае предпочел бы эту сторону.

\- Послушай, - совершенно обычным тоном произнес Джон. - Мы оба – взрослые люди. Все это ради дела. Просто… давай вести себя как профессионалы, ладно?

Шерлок почувствовал, что эти слова его неприятно задели.

– Мы друзья, - сдержанно ответил он. – И я не вижу никакой особенной необходимости в «профессиональном поведении». Вне всякого сомнения, мы просто… будем спать каждый на своей стороне.

\- Значит, никакой разницы с тем, как было у нас с Мэри, - сухо сообщил Джон и улегся в кровать.

Шерлок последовал за ним, продолжая испытывать неловкость. Он лег на спину, вытянув руки вдоль тела.  
– Правда?

Джон взял пульт и погасил верхний свет, а затем включил лампу на тумбочке рядом.  
– Ага. В кровати между нами всегда было солидное пространство. Ты знаешь, у нас ведь с ней…эээ… не было близости после медового месяца.

Шерлока это довольно сильно удивило.

– Совсем не было? – уточнил он, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.

\- В общей сложности четыре попытки, - ответил Джон. – И ни одной удачной.

Шерлок засомневался, как продолжить беседу, чтобы не вдаваться в излишние подробности.  
– Не… сработало? – Повторил он, не очень понимая, как лучше сформулировать свой вопрос.

Джон вздохнул.  
– Я не очень хочу это обсуждать. Она перестала меня привлекать после того, как выстрелила в тебя, понимаешь? В общем, твердо этого захотеть… как сказать… Хотя, «твердо», наверное, в этом случае, неподходящее определение.

\- А, - тут же сообразил Шерлок. – Я понимаю.

\- Не в каждом случае, - уточнил Джон, слегка смутившись. – Но, в общем… да. Либо это, либо что-то еще. Никто не был… эээ…удовлетворен. Это сложно, когда тебе больше этого не хочется. Как минимум, не с этим человеком. А потом появилась Рози, и мы оба так сильно уставали, вечно ругались… да.

\- Понимаю, - снова произнес Шерлок, когда стало понятно, что Джон не намеревается дальше развивать эту тему. – Я даже не представлял.

\- Ну да, что тут поделать, - ответил Джон, ничего дополнительно этим ответом не пояснив. Он повернулся на бок, спиной к Шерлоку и погасил лампу, которую только недавно включил. – Я буду спать. Ты карточку на дверь повесил?

\- Да. Спокойной ночи, - сказал ему Шерлок и тоже повернулся на бок, спиной к Джону. Он подождал, прислушиваясь, и стараясь дышать ровно, и не сделать ничего, что Джон мог бы счесть странным или неуместным. Он чувствовал тепло тела Джона под их общим одеялом и заставлял себя об этом не думать. До этого он никогда не делил постель с другим человеком, даже в детстве. Оказалось, что это намного более интимно, чем он предполагал, даже когда лежишь, повернувшись спиной к спине. Он не сможет заснуть, зная, что Джон его слышит, или понимая, что Джон ощущает его присутствие рядом. Он подождал, лежа как можно тише, Джон немного подвигался, шевеля ногами, и Шерлок чувствовал, что тот не спит. Теперь их разделяла стена неловкого молчания, и каждый из них отчетливо понимал, что другой не спит, но ни один не решился сказать об этом вслух.

Тем не менее, в конце концов, дыхание Джона замедлилось. Когда он начал едва слышно похрапывать, Шерлок почувствовал, что, наконец-то, его мышцы начали расслабляться. Он осторожно устроился поудобнее. По прошествии пятнадцати минут он уснул.

***

Он проснулся совсем рано, на рассвете, и обнаружил, что они с Джоном лежат лицом к лицу. Тот тоже только что проснулся и сонно моргал. Их лица разделяли какие-то сантиметры. Их руки, лежащие, поверх одеяла, соприкасались, а под одеялом они столкнулись коленями. И оба они испугались. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и сделал попытку заговорить.  
– Это… извини, - проговорил он хриплым после сна голосом и тут же отодвинулся, повернувшись на другой бок.

Джон промямлил что-то похожее на «все нормально» и сделал то же самое.

Шерлок взялся поправлять подушки, внутренне поморщившись от всей этой неловкой ситуации. Как минимум, он не попытался обнять Джона во сне или сделать что-то еще в этом духе. Сердце его неприятно заколотилось в груди. Он намеревался дождаться, когда Джон снова заснет, но сам почти мгновенно провалился в сон.

Будильник прозвонил где-то два часа спустя. Шерлок вытянул руку, чтобы его выключить, а затем рискнул оглянуться на Джона, который будильника не услышал. Джон лежал на спине. Он дышал глубоко, но не храпел. Взгляд Шерлока скользнул ниже, и наткнулся на выступ чуть ниже живота. Он не мог перестать туда смотреть. В эту минуту, он больше всего на свете хотел повернуться к Джону, протянуть к нему руку и дотронуться до него там, почувствовать пальцами его отвердевшую плоть, прикоснуться к нему с любовью, накрыть его губы своими… Он помотал головой. Все это глупо. То, что они находились так близко друг к другу, позволило его воображению взять над ним верх. Такого никогда не будет.

Он быстро убрался из кровати и пошел взять одежду, чтобы переодеться в ванной. Его собственное тело решило повторить то, что происходило с Джоном, и он тихо порадовался, что Джон спит и этого не видит. Он закрылся в отделанной мрамором ванной и положил одежду на полку. Сняв пижаму, он решил выяснить, сколько имеется вариантов включения душа и как работают разные лейки. Когда он все настроил, душ оказался довольно приятным, струйки воды били в нужном направлении, расслабляя мышцы спины и плеч. Душ был укомплектован широким выбором косметики, и он целенаправленно взялся искать гель, которым накануне помылся Джон и запах которого он чувствовал в течение вчерашнего ужина. Найти эту бутылочку было совсем несложно – она была легче других. Гель был с ароматом свежего горного воздуха с примесью кедра, и Шерлок им намылился и безо всякого стыда стал поглаживать себя, вспоминая о том, как проснулся лицом к лицу с Джоном. Это было самым максимальным приближением к тому, чего он желал по-настоящему, поэтому он решил не отказывать себе в этой маленькой и очень интимной фантазии.

Когда спустя двадцать минут, одетый, выбритый и освежившийся, он вышел из ванной, то обнаружил, что Джон уже оделся и делает себе кофе. Джон поднял на него взгляд.

– Доброе утро, - сказал он. – Ты как раз вовремя – я как раз собирался у тебя спросить, не хотел бы ты выпить чашечку кофе.

Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Хотел бы. Спасибо. Не важно, какой вкус, главное, чтобы не декофеинированный.

\- Я так и подумал.

Сегодня Джон надел рубашку в красно-черную клетку, которая тоже входила в число любимых Шерлоком. Сам он был в темно-бордовой сорочке и черных брюках, и втайне снова порадовался, что их одежда опять гармонирует. Он принял у Джона чашку кофе и снова его поблагодарил.

– Ты положил…

\- Две ложки, - заверил его Джон. Он уселся за стол, который оба они использовали как рабочий. – Завтрак через две минуты, а затем у нас групповой сеанс. А что после обеда, не напомнишь?

Шерлок взял в руку программу и сверился.

– Массаж для двоих, - сообщил он. – Интересно, что это подразумевает… Ты никогда на такой не ходил?

\- Массаж для двоих? – фыркнул Джон. – На самом деле, однажды, я чуть не попал на такой. С Джанетт. Ты ее помнишь. Скучная училка. Она правда была скучной.

Шерлок усмехнулся.  
– Я тебе говорил. Что случилось?

Джон поморщился.  
– Мы были на месте преступления, и я забыл. Она была в ярости. Мероприятие было недешевым, и она его уже оплатила. Так что нет, я никогда не был на массаже для двоих. Но, предполагаю, что это то же, что и обычный массаж, только мы будем с тобой в одной комнате.

\- Аааа, - Шерлок снова посмотрел на листок, что держал в руках. – Я и на обычном массаже никогда не был.

\- Нет? – Джон явно не удивился. – Ты явно не из тех, кто любят понежиться, да? Тебе это может понравиться. Есть различные техники, можешь перед обедом посмотреть в интернете, если захочешь. Или… погоди минутку. – Он заглянул в папку и достал оттуда буклет с описанием спа-услуг. – Послушай, можешь просто почитать вот это: там коротко описаны особенности основных видов массажа. Шиатцу, шведский, лечебный, и прочее.

Шерлок взял протянутую ему брошюрку.  
– Я не знаю, чего бы хотел, - с неодобрением глядя на книжечку, сказал он.

\- Ну, тогда пусть будет шведский. – Посоветовал ему Джон. – Это расслабляющий. Я хочу именно такой, если они будут спрашивать. Я даже предполагаю, что именно такой и подразумевается по умолчанию.

\- Хорошо. – Шерлок положил буклет на стол – А какая одежда обычно бывает на человеке во время сеанса? Принято ли раздеваться совсем?

Джон кивнул.

– Или можешь остаться в белье. На твой выбор.

Шерлок занес это в память и сменил тему.

– Что ты заказал на завтрак? – поинтересовался, прихлебывая кофе.

\- Яйца Бенедикт с копченым лососем, - ответил Джон. – То же, что и ты. – Он бросил взгляд на часы. – Хочу побриться перед выходом.

\- Конечно.

Джон удалился, и Шерлок раскрыл компьютер, чтобы проверить почту. Через десять минут они ушли, закрыв за собой дверь комнаты. Шерлок вдруг обнаружил, что с радостью ждет, что день грядущий им готовит.

 

***

 

\- Сегодня мы будем говорить о конфликтах, - объявил им Тодд. В этот раз он сидел на своем диванчике в одиночестве – Маргарет рядом не было. – Никто не любит говорить о ссорах – когда все хорошо, мы любим делать вид, что неприятных событий с нами вообще не происходило, но это совсем не помогает подготовить себя к тому, что делать, когда в следующий раз что-то пойдет не так. Это и будет темой сегодняшней встречи. Первый вопрос: из-за чего вы ругаетесь? Эндрю, Эви, почему бы вам сегодня не начать?

Шерлок слушал, как Эви начал сравнивать их занятость на работе с домашними делами, говорить, что чувствует, что работа для Эндрю на первом месте, а он только на втором. Эндрю ответил на это неудовольствием от того, что Эви не хочет усыновлять ребенка. Эви парировал, что Эндрю работает настолько много, что все равно как родитель в воспитании ребенка участвовать не будет, но при этом именно он настаивает на этой идее.

\- А вы хотите стать отцом? – заинтересовавшись, спросил его Тодд.

Эви пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю. Я даже и не задумывался на эту тему, пока Эндрю ее не поднял. Не то, чтобы не хочу, просто я никогда не относился к этому, как к шагу, который я обязательно должен совершить. Мое отношение к самореализации в жизни с этим не связано, если я понятно излагаю. И не потому, что мне не нравятся дети.. Просто, я не совсем уверен, что это мое.

Шерлок заметил, что Джон наблюдает за Эви с большим интересом. Он даже слегка приоткрыл рот. Шерлок задумался, не думает ли Джон сейчас о Рози.

Эндрю посмотрел на Эви.

– Ты никогда раньше этого не говорил, - произнес он слегка напряженным тоном. – Я и не знал, что это не твое.

Тодд поднял палец.  
– Иногда некоторые вещи становятся понятны сами собой, а иногда только когда о них спрашиваешь, - сказал он. – А вы что на эту тему чувствуете, Эндрю? Вы всегда хотели быть отцом?

Обсуждение продолжилось. Они узнали, что Скотт и Джереми в основном конфликтуют по поводу измен Джереми.  
– Сколько таких случаев у вас было? – спросил Тодд, обращаясь напрямую к Джереми.

Тот выдохнул и ответил.  
– Два.

\- Три, - еле слышно поправил его Скотт.

Тодд посмотрел на обоих.  
– Так два или три? – уточнил он ровным голосом, в котором не было ни намека на осуждение.

Джереми посмотрел на свои колени.

– Два, - снова сказал он. И продолжил, обращаясь к Скотту. – Ты ведь знаешь, что тот раз, который случился, когда мы были в разрыве, не считается.

\- Для меня – считается, - сжав зубы, парировал Скотт.

Тодд поговорил с ними еще немного, затем перешел к Джастину и Тому.

– А из-за чего ругаетесь вы? – поинтересовался он.

\- Лучше спросите, из-за чего мы не ругаемся? – с горькой усмешкой сказал Джастин. – Декор квартиры, что мы едим, где мы едим, кто готовит, да все, что угодно.

Том посмотрел на него.

– Но это же не совсем ужасные споры, - продолжил он. – Они и длятся недолго. И мы не волнуемся, что они могут привести к концу или к чему-то плохому.

Джастин посмотрел на него и, улыбнувшись, взял его за руку.

– Точно, - согласился он. – А потом всегда бывает примирительный секс.

Тодд внимательно на них посмотрел.

– Вы ссоритесь на тему секса? – спросил он.

Они заколебались на некоторое время, а потом Том кивнул.

– Есть немного, - признал он.

Тодд тоже кивнул.

– Это нормально, - сказал он. – Большинство ссор порождаются либо проблемами в сексе, либо денежным вопросом. Вы из-за денег ругаетесь?

\- Не настолько, - ответил ему Том. – В большей мере из-за секса.

\- Секс будет нашей завтрашней темой, - сказал Тодд. – Но вы можете поделиться этим и сейчас, если хотите.

Шерлок, услышав это объявление, почувствовал внутреннее беспокойство, и заметил, что Джон тоже слегка поерзал рядом. И что же, черт возьми, они станут рассказывать о своей сексуальной жизни, когда придет их очередь?

Том довольно откровенно рассказал о том, что и он, и Джастин, оба предпочитают быть снизу, о том, как быть с тем, что кому-то нужно быть сверху.  
– Понятное дело, полно разных других вещей, которые можно делать – и мы делаем – но иногда бывает, что мы оба хотим быть снизу. Так что меняемся местами, но, думаю, мне бы хотелось, чтобы один из нас больше любил быть верхним.

\- То же самое со мной, - подтвердил Джастин, не выпуская руки Тома из своей. – Я на самом деле старался, очень сильно, заставить себя полюбить позицию сверху, ради Тома. Конечно, мы меняем позиции, и все это, наверное, нормально, но было бы намного лучше, если бы мы были более совместимы в этом отношении.

Шерлок посмотрел на окружающих и заметил, что эта тема у одних вызвала явное напряжение, у других – эрекцию, а некоторые напряглись и возбудились одновременно. Исключение составил только Тодд. Джон положил ногу на ногу и покашлял минимум трижды с момента, когда самая красивая пара приступила к изложению подробностей их сексуальной жизни.

Когда Тодд подошел к ним, они переглянулись. Шерлок не знал, с чего начать, и как много нужно говорить, поэтому решил положиться на Джона. Проблема в том, что они на самом деле, не ругались по банальным вопросам. Их ссоры затрагивали только очень большие, жизненно важные темы. Такие, как смерть Мэри. Его ненастоящая смерть. Мориарти и как с ним бороться. Джон снова покашлял и произнес.

\- В общем, у нас проблема с тем, кому выносить мусор, - и Шерлок слегка расслабился.

\- Это правда, - подтвердил он. – А еще, я иногда провожу эксперименты и занимаю всю кухню целиком. Джон этого не любит.

\- Еще сильнее я не люблю разные части тела в холодильнике, - сухо сообщил Джон, вызвав этим заявлением смех окружающих. – И хотя меня и раздражает, что ты занимаешь кухню своим оборудованием, я понимаю, что это нужно тебе для работы. Что это важно.

\- Но, возможно, мешает, если собрался пообедать, – прокомментировал сказанное Тодд. – Шерлок, а что вы скажете? Что является для вас причиной для споров?

Шерлок поначалу открыл рот, и понял, что совсем не знает, что сказать. То, о чем он на самом деле мог бы пожаловаться, является слишком значимым для него, чтобы обсуждать это здесь.  
– Ничего, - наконец произнес он. – Я.. просто рад, что он есть.

Джон посмотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Тодд нахмурился.

– Так не пойдет, - сказал он. - Должно же быть что-то. А что по поводу того, что он был женат на другом человеке и в той семье у него был ребенок? Что с этим? Несомненно, у вас должны быть какое-то к этому отношение.

Шерлок почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Он снова открыл рот, посмотрел на свои руки, но так и не придумал, как ответить. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Джона, ощущал, что тот обеспокоен, а затем услышал, как Джон прочистил горло, собираясь что-то сказать.

\- Это, как бы вам сказать, может быть… слишком личным для нас, - ответил он напряженным голосом. – Просто… мы на самом деле никогда между собой об этом не говорили, и я думаю, что будет лучше, если мы отложим это до нашего сеанса с Маргарет.

Тодд явно удивился услышанному.  
– Вот как, - сказал он. – Конечно, конечно, отложим! Хорошо, давайте попробуем зайти с другой стороны. Вы когда-нибудь ссоритесь по поводу денег?

\- Нет, - несколько резковато ответил Шерлок. На эту тему ему тоже совсем не хотелось говорить.

Джон вздохнул и скрестил ноги по-другому.

Тодд внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

– Что это сейчас было? – спросил он. – Джон, вы с этим согласны?

\- Мы не ссоримся по денежному вопросу, просто потому, что он за все платит, - ответил Джон, поглаживая обивку подлокотника.

\- Так проще, - сказал Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. – У меня есть деньги. И мне они безразличны. Просто, я не хочу, чтобы это было проблемой. Не хочу, чтобы он об этом беспокоился.

\- И, тем не менее, в этом есть некий момент контроля, - отметил Тодд. – Это очень щедро, но отказ другому во внесении его лепты может также и выглядеть как элемент подавления.

\- Мы всегда поступаем так, как он говорит, - сказал Джон, и теперь он точно принял угрюмый вид.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, чувствуя, как в груди маленькой искоркой загорается злость.  
– И что же мы делаем, «как я говорю»? – спросил он, стараясь скрыть, насколько он не может поверить в услышанное. – Если вне работы?

\- Все, - повторил Джон, отводя взгляд. Было видно, что ему явно неудобно.

\- Может, вы хотите немного уточнить, - предложил Тодд.

\- Да уж, конечно же, уточни, Джон, - с горячностью повторил Шерлок. – Потому что с моей стороны все выглядит так, что с моего возвращения я был занят только одним – старался сделать тебя счастливым!

Джон посмотрел на него горящим взглядом.

– Ты старался сделать меня счастливым? – повторил он, глядя на него изумленно. – Каким образом?

Шерлок видел, что присутствующим явно неловко.  
– А как насчет помощи с организацией твоей свадьбы? – огрызнулся он, и услышал, что кто-то из окружающих, возможно Скотт, резко вздохнул.  
\- А как насчет того, когда в меня стреляли? – он намеренно не упомянул Мэри, но это далось ему непросто. – Я не выдал этого человека правосудию ради тебя, а не ради него. А как насчет Магнуссена?

Взгляд Джона погас. Наконец, он посмотрел на Шерлока. Он открыл рот, потом закрыл его, а затем открыл снова. Он вдохнул и произнес:

– Да, хорошо. Ты прав. Извини. Ты прав. И, после Рози тоже, и я об этом вчера говорил. Я позволил себе лишнее, и прошу прощения.

Шерлок удивился. Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы Джон сдавал позиции в споре.

– Хорошо, - неуверенно сказал он. Он никак не мог придумать, что еще сказать. Он все еще злился – оказалось, что в глубине души он рассердился сильнее, чем он думал, и от этого расстроился. Наверное, было плохой идеей согласиться на это расследование.

Джон повернулся к Тодду.

– Это правда, что Шерлок полностью содержит меня последние восемь или девять месяцев, - сказал он. – Я не работал после того, как умерла моя жена, а потом скончалась моя дочь, и Шерлок даже словом не обмолвился о том, чтобы я снова начал работать. Поэтому совершенно неприлично с моей стороны делать такие резкие заявления. Я беру свои слова обратно.

Тодд с участием смотрел на него.

– Так мы делаем для тех, кого любим, когда можем себе это позволить, - согласился он. – Но это никак не меняет того, что вы вполне можете чувствовать себя… несколько выхолощенным, наверное, слишком сильное выражение, да оно все равно уже устарело. Но деньги дают ощущение власти. Могут стать властью, очень легко.

\- Я не хочу никакой власти над Джоном, - нахмурившись, сказал Шерлок. – Я просто хочу, чтобы нам жилось легче.

\- Я это понимаю, - заверил его Тодд. – И подозреваю, что и Джон тоже понимает. И, тем не менее, деньги могут осложнить отношения, хотим мы этого или нет.

\- И что же я должен теперь делать? – спросил Шерлок, несколько более воинственно, чем следовало. – Выкинуть его? Я так не поступлю! Это даже не мои деньги. Это трастовый фонд, и я даже не секунды не сомневался, чтобы так поступить. Это все, что у меня есть, чтобы сделать его жизнь легче.

Последние слова он не собирался произносить вслух, и, сказав их, он тут же понял, с каким отчаянием он их произнес. Джон посмотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

– Это неправда, - сказал он негромко. – Ты… дал мне неизмеримо больше. И я признателен тебе за все, что ты сделал, и финансово, и не только. И если ты не против платить, я на эту тему затыкаюсь. Обещаю.

Тодду явно понравилось услышанное.

– Шерлок? – мягко поинтересовался он.

 

Шерлок кивнул.

– У меня нет намерения заставить тебя, чувствовать себя обязанным или… униженным, - с неловкостью в голосе произнес он. – Я просто хочу дать тебе свободу заниматься тем, что ты хочешь или считаешь нужным делать.

Джон с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.  
– Да, - произнес он полушепотом. – Хорошо. Спасибо.

Тодд им улыбнулся и перешел к Дагу и Брэду.

 

Шерлоку понадобилось пятнадцать минут, чтобы привести сердцебиение в норму, и он подозревал, что Джон чувствует себя не менее расстроенным. В этом разговоре они слишком близко подошли к наболевшему. И он почувствовал, как расслабился Джон, когда Тодд повел сеанс к окончанию. Он очень неплох, подумал Шерлок, в своем умении вытаскивать людей на разговор и время от времени вовлекая в разговор остальных, если возникает что-то, имеющее отношение и к их ситуации.  
Как минимум, он размышлял на эту тему, пока не услышал, как Тодд сказал:

– Отлично, и в конце нашей встречи, я предлагаю вам поцеловать вашего партнера. Это не должно быть длительным или интимным, просто пусть это будет физическим закреплением ваших намерений разобраться с проблемами. Мы, мужчины, очень тактильные создания. Для нас любовь – это прикосновения, и то, что происходит в этой комнате, где мы проводим подобные беседы, очень важно. Кто из вас готов быть первыми? Может, Джастин и Том?

Эти двое улыбнулись друг другу и с легкостью поцеловались, явно с участием языков, как заметил Шерлок. Он почувствовал, как его охватывает неловкость, как загорается огнем его шея. Джон очень рассердится на то, что ему придется целоваться на глазах всех этих людей! Получится ли у него придумать, как этого избежать? Или он ждет этого от Шерлока… Его даже передернуло внутри.

Когда настала очередь Брэда и Дага, они заколебались.  
– Мы, как бы лучше выразиться, не очень насчет поцелуев, - хрипло произнес Брэд. – Особенно на публике.

\- Ой, да ладно, - пробормотал Даг, - Давай уже отделаемся. – Он потянулся вперед и слегка коснулся губами губ Брэда. Тот покашлял и смущенно отвел взгляд.

\- Эндрю и Эви, - сказал Тодд. Те без проблем начали целоваться, и делали это довольно долго. Шерлок почувствовал, что завидует тому, насколько заметно, как эти двое друг к другу относятся.

Они были следующими. Когда Тодд произнес их имена, Джон посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. Шерлок задержал дыхание и зажмурился Джон быстро поцеловал его в губы и отодвинулся еще до того, как Шерлок снова открыл глаза. Он не поцеловал Джона в ответ, запоздало ощутил сожаление Шерлок. Просто сидел как болван и позволил Джону его поцеловать. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, пристыженный собственным неумением. Он только что доказал Джону, что даже не знает, как целоваться, подобно взрослому мужчине. Ему захотелось немедленно исчезнуть с этого их диванчика. Он даже не заметил, как последняя пара справилась с задачей, и отключился от Тодда, который отпускал их на перерыв до обеда.

\- Эй, ты идешь? – спросил его Джон, и Шерлок открыл глаза, только что осознав, что он снова их закрывал. Джон уже стоял на ногах и потягивался. Он вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

Шерлоку не сразу удалось заговорить.

– Да, - коротко ответил он. – Иди вперед. Я только быстренько здесь осмотрюсь. Для дела, - уточнил он, стараясь говорить по-деловому, и не выглядеть так, что он старается не оставаться с Джоном наедине.

Если Джон и расстроился, то никак этого не показал.

– Хорошо, - сказал он, и двинулся в сторону северного крыла.

Шерлок встал. Тодд ушел, двери, ведущие из комнаты, были открыты. Шерлок некоторое время непринужденно походил около офисных помещений, стараясь посмотреть, кто там был, невозмутимо открывая двери свободных кабинетов, и в целом стараясь собрать вместе обрывки мыслей. Он понимал, что нужно сконцентрироваться, но продолжал чувствовать прикосновение губ Джона.

\- Я могу вам помочь?

Шерлок крутанулся на месте, выпрямившись и нацепив фальшивую улыбку.

– Здравствуйте! – автоматически произнес он. Потревоживший его был молодым человеком лет двадцати девяти или около того, и поразительно красивым. Он был приблизительно одного с Шерлоком роста, с темными волосами, падавшими ему на лоб, и пронзительными голубыми глазами. Лицо его было тонким и эксцентричным, рот его будто таил какую-то загадку. Шерлок видел его на первом собрании, но имя или должность вспомнить не смог. Ответ он придумал на ходу.  
– Я подумал, что оставил одну вещь в столовой во время завтрака, но мне не хотелось бы прерывать идущие там занятия. Из коридора туда можно попасть?

Молодой человек внимательно на него посмотрел, продолжая почти незаметно улыбаться, чем несколько сбивал его с толку. Он покачал головой.  
– Нет, - сказал он – Это помещение действительно находится через стену от столовой, но вы туда сможете попасть только через главную дверь. Еще один вход – через заднюю дверь кухни. Что вы потеряли? Если хотите, я могу перед обедом поискать.

\- Зарядку для телефона, - сказал Шерлок первое, что пришло в голову. – Белый провод, с вилкой.

\- Я не видел, но поищу, - мягко ответил собеседник, даже не моргнув глазом.

Шерлок замер.  
– А может, он у меня в комнате, - произнес он, изображая неловкость. Он почесал затылок. – В общем… Я просто сейчас вышел с группового сеанса, и мы с моим партнером… Просто я хотел побыть один, поэтому решил сначала поискать здесь.

Молодой человек приблизился, держа руки за спиной.  
– Ааа, - с пониманием сказал он. – Да. Вторая групповая встреча обычно довольно непроста для многих. У вас как раз и была вторая?

\- Да, - подтвердил Шерлок, оглядывая мужчину. – Извините, я вчера не запомнил ваше имя. Меня зовут Шер…

\- Шерлок Холмс. Я знаю, – темноволосый посмотрел на него внимательно, не переставая улыбаться. Шерлок задумался, не переиграли ли его сейчас. - Я – Пол, - ответил тот, протягивая руку. – Помощник Кайла по работе с гостями. И по остальным вопросам тоже.

Шерлок пожал руку, задумавшись, как понимать несколько двусмысленное высказывание про «остальные вопросы».  
– Приятно с вами познакомиться, - ответил он, стараясь говорить естественно. – Если наткнетесь на мою зарядку, будет здорово. Я и сам в обед могу поискать.

\- Никаких проблем, - ответил Пол. Он приблизился еще. – А если ваши с доктором Уотсоном проблемы будут увеличиваться… со мной всегда можно поговорить.

Он стоял слишком близко, смотря на губы Шерлока, а затем невинно перевел взгляд ему в глаза – или это ему показалось? Шерлок постарался не хмуриться.

– Благодарю вас, - сказал он. – Уверен, все будет хорошо. Мне просто нужно немного побыть одному.

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Пол. – Ну и славно. Было приятно с вами встретиться. До свидания.

И еще один скользящий взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, в котором почти читался вызов, и Шерлок ощутил дискомфорт. Он обошел Пола и покинул коридор, спиной чувствуя обращенный на него взгляд. Странно это или нет, но ему внезапно захотелось оказаться там, где сейчас был Джон, за закрытыми дверями.

 

***

 

Шерлок незаметно затянул пояс халата и постарался не чувствовать себя по-дурацки. Или неловко. Но Джон все равно заметил.

\- Расслабься, - в полголоса сказал он, - все будет хорошо.

Шерлок надел трикотажные плавки черного цвета, но все равно не решался закинуть ногу на ногу, чтобы не светить ими перед Джоном.  
– Просто я не знаю, чего ожидать, - сказал он, и понял, с каким напряжением он это произнес.

Джон продолжил рассуждать.  
– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя сейчас неловко, но тебе может понравиться. Они намажут тебя маслом и будут массировать тебе мышцы. Не больше, не меньше. И я там тоже буду. Ты не останешься наедине с незнакомцем.

Шерлок рассказал ему о странной встрече с ассистентом Полом.  
– Я до сих пор странно себя чувствую после этого разговора, - пробормотал он. – Что-то с ним не так.

\- Как ты и сказал, - ответил Джон, с удивлением глядя на него. – Как думаешь, это от того, что он с тобой флиртовал?

Шерлок этого не говорил и не описывал происходящее в этом ключе, и тем не менее, Джон это подметил.  
– Возможно. – Дверь в комнате ожидания открылась, и в нее вошли двое мужчин. – О, - сказал он Джону. - Начинается.

Мужчины подошли к ним. Оба были мускулистыми и загорелыми, по возрасту приближались к сорока. Они представились как Алекс и Роберто и пригласили Шерлока и Джона в кабинет. Шерлок заметил масляные лампы и подумал о том, что в аннотации что-то говорилось об ароматерапии. Он отмечал для себя различные компоненты масел, пока им рассказывали о предстоящем сеансе. У них должен был быть сорокапятиминутный массаж, а затем их оставят наедине в джакузи на две персоны, что располагалось в соседней комнате. Им предложат специальную минеральную воду, способствующую выведению токсинов. Это было похоже на какую-то мистическую чушь, а с другой стороны, могло быть вполне приятным, сдался Шерлок, послушно залезая на массажный стол и стаскивая халат, как только их оставили одних, чтобы раздеться. В конце стола была какая-то странная штуковина, круглая и с дырой посередине. Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на нее.  
– Ээээ, - промычал он, и Джон поспешил ему на выручку.

\- Это что-то типа подушки. Подставка для лица, если можно так сказать. Опусти лицо в дырку.

Шерлок взглянул на него, и они оба рассмеялись, сначала Шерлок пытался сдержаться, но понял, что не в силах остановиться.

– По-взрослому, Джон, - хихикнул он. – Очень по-взрослому.

\- Ну хорошо, тогда скажи мне, как еще можно это описать! – Джон уже смеялся вовсю, утирая слезы.

\- Чувствую себя по-идиотски, - сообщил невнятно Шерлок, глядя на ковер внизу.

\- Замолчи уже. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.

\- Я бы так и сделал, но у меня лицо в дырке, - ответил Шерлок, и Джон захихикал снова, что Шерлока очень порадовало. Неловкость почти совсем исчезла.

Когда их массажисты вошли в комнату, они взяли себя в руки и перестали смеяться.

– Так, Шерлок, - сказал один из них, явно подразумевая, что тот способен его определить только по голосу. Не определил. (И это не важно). – Давайте начнем.

Массажист задал пару вопросов. Голос его был негромким и успокаивающим. Аналогичный разговор проходил у Джона на соседнем столе. В комнате играла спокойная музыка, в которой периодически были слышны голоса птиц, шум водопада и разные другие звуки природы. Шерлок выдохнул и постарался расслабиться, а так и неопознанный им массажист приступил к делу, начав с его спины.

Поначалу все было странно, но при этом ощущения были весьма неплохие – он готовился к худшему. Его массажист определенно был профессионалом и, похоже, интуитивно понимал, где и с какой силой нажимать. Все молчали. Единственными звуками были музыка, шорох ткани, раздававшийся, когда массажисты перемещались вокруг столов, и звук четырех ладоней, двигающихся по телам. Снова и снова в его кожу втирали масло, и Шерлок подумал, что к концу сеанса он будет покрыт им полностью. Но тут он вспомнил о горячей ванне и снова расслабился. Конечно же, минеральные соли, которые будут в воде, смоют большую часть масла. Никто и никогда вот так к нему не прикасался, и он, если честно, даже и не знал, как к этому отнестись. Сейчас это просто работа. Чувствует ли что-то массажист, касаясь его? Наверное, нет. Это просто работа. Эта мысль дала ему возможность отпустить себя и начать получать удовольствие от происходящего. Шерлок позволил себе ни о чем не думать, каждым нервом ощущая руки на своей коже, чувствуя, как его мышцы практически стонут, расслабляясь.

Алекс или Роберто – кто-то из них – проработал спину Шерлока, подоткнул простынь под резинку его белья, и аккуратно потянул ее вниз, чтобы обнажить верхнюю часть его зада. Джону, наверное, будет видно с его стола, подумал Шерлок. Но он, скорее всего, послушно лежит лицом вниз. Массажист перешел к его ступням и мягко и умело начал массировать стопы и лодыжки. Ощущения были очень приятные. Он вдохнул и снова постарался ни о чем не думать и наслаждаться процессом. Дальше были икры, затем колени и бедра. Когда массажист убрал простынь с его пятой точки, Шерлок тут же подумал о том, что нужно бы возразить, затем твердо приказал себе заткнуться и не мешать человеку делать свою работу. Десять пальцев ухватились за его ягодицы, и он чуть не охнул. Ощущения были хорошие – очень хорошие, и, он, смущаясь, почувствовал, что в его паху произошло ответное движение, и член его начал твердеть. Он читал, что так может быть, но надеялся, что его утреннее самоудовлетворение в душе предотвратит вторую волну возбуждения за один день. Вне всякого сомнения, он ошибался.

Ему пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы не начать пускать слюни, когда массажист сжимал его ягодицы, продолжая над ними трудиться, пока Шерлок не почувствовал, что его попа по ощущениям напоминает отбитое мясо. Затем массажист снова вернулся к его спине, прорабатывая ее в этот раз более глубоко, и от чего-то это тоже оказалось возбуждающим, в особенности, сопутствовавшие процессу легкие болевые ощущения. Нужно было приложить изрядные усилия, удерживая бедра неподвижными, чтобы не начать тереться пахом о массажный стол. Алекс-или-Роберто переместился к голове и, погрузив пальцы в ему в волосы, принялся массировать его скальп, и это оказалось еще хуже. Он слышал звук собственного дыхания, усиленный отверстием в столе, и почувствовал, что дрожит. Ему было слышно, что Джон дышит так же. Трезво оценивая свое состояние, он сделал вывод, что Джон тоже возбужден. Эта мысль вызвала в нем дикую ревность – какому-то другому мужчине можно вот так прикасаться к Джону и провоцировать у него подобную реакцию. Массажист начал потягивать его за волосы, и каждое такое движение находило отклик в его члене.

Массажист снова вернулся к его ягодицам, и сжал их еще пару раз. Он успокаивающими движениями погладил спину Шерлока.

– Не волнуйтесь, - произнес он тихо и с легким удивлением. – Это абсолютно нормальная реакция. Мы не только ее ожидаем, но и поощряем.

Массажист рядом эхом повторил то же самое, добавив:

\- Как-никак, это массаж для двоих. Наша работа – вас завести, а закончить процесс – задача для вашего партнера.

Массажист Шерлока похлопал его по спине.

– Оставайтесь здесь столько, сколько вам нужно, - сказал он. – Когда будете готовы – горячая ванна в соседней комнате. Если понадобится туалет – он за дверью рядом. А массажное масло прямо здесь.

Несмотря на то, что голос его дрожал от возбуждения, Шерлок смог произнести слова благодарности, и оба массажиста удалились.

\- Боже, - простонал Джон, когда они вышли. – Это просто нелепость какая-то! – Он поднял вверх совершенно красное лицо, видимо, и от лежания в такой позе, и от стыда.

Шерлок взглянул на него и согласился, но к этому моменту он был уже слишком возбужден, чтобы переживать на эту тему.

– Мы можем просто… он сказал, там ванна…

Джон с изумлением посмотрел на него.

– Что? Тебе нужно?… - и замолчал.

Шерлок почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло – и от неловкости, и от того, что он немного разозлился.

– Я тоже человек, - твердо ответил он, хотя его пенис в этот момент был явно тверже. – У меня такие же импульсы, как и у других. Ты что, считаешь меня роботом?

Джон виновато посмотрел на него.

– Извини, - сказал он, все еще тяжело дыша. – Тогда… ты тогда, может, в туалет, или… нет, неважно, я ближе. Я могу… - он осторожно слез со стола с противоположной стороны, которая частично его закрывала, широкими шагами преодолел расстояние до туалета, вошел внутрь и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Шерлок подождал, когда Джон щелкнет замком, и сразу же потянулся за массажным маслом. Он повернулся на бок, со стыдом чувствуя облегчение, что можно к себе прикоснуться. Он лежал неподвижно, кулак под трусами энергично двигался по эрекции, с силой сжимая и потягивая. Шерлок шумно дышал, настолько шумно, что, возможно, Джону было его слышно, поэтому он постарался делать это как можно тише. Он изо всех сил прислушивался к Джону, и вот – тяжелое дыхание, звук движущейся руки, и в этот момент Шерлок согнулся пополам и кончил. Настолько сильно, что испачкал стену. Его тело содрогнулось снова, и он с трудом, почти негромко выдохнул. Он замер, его грудь вздымалась, и он пытался успокоить дыхание, глядя на свою сперму на стене кабинета. В соседней комнате тоже было тихо.

Когда к нему вернулась способность двигаться, он поднялся, потянулся всем телом, и посмотрел вокруг. Рядом с дверью, за которой была ванна, лежала стопка полотенец. Взяв одно, он снял трусы и обмотал себя им вокруг талии. Затем нашел полотенце поменьше и попытался оттереть стену от оставленных на ней следов. Джон постучался в дверь изнутри туалета, что должно было бы выглядеть комично, но в тот момент таковым не казалось.

– Можешь выходить оттуда, - сказал он, понимая, что у фразы есть двоякое значение, и надеясь, что Джон не станет на эту тему возмущаться.

Дверь открылась и показалась голова Джона.

– Ты как, нормально? – смущенно спросил он.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Нормально. Да, – он указал рукой на стопку, - вот полотенца.

Он двинулся в направлении соседней комнаты, а затем сказал:

– Думаю, предполагается, что в этой части мероприятия мы должны быть без одежды….

\- Очень похоже, что так, - согласился Джон. – Иди первым. Я… эээ… сейчас приду.

Шерлок вошел в маленькую соседнюю комнату, оглянулся на Джона, который обматывал себя полотенцем, демонстративно глядя в сторону, сбросил свое полотенце и быстро забрался в горячую ванну.

– Заходи, - сказал он, поудобнее устраиваясь в ванне с минеральной водой. Вода была нужной температуры и дарила восхитительные ощущения, а может, все это было от удовлетворенности от массажа и того, что последовало за ним.

Джон показался на пороге.

– Как вода? – поинтересовался он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

\- Очень хороша, - с закрытыми глазами ответил Шерлок. – Я не смотрю. Можешь залезать.

\- Сейчас. - Джон забрался в ванну и сообщил: - можно, - и Шерлок открыл глаза.

Они сидели друг напротив друга по грудь в воде. Ванна была не очень большой, поэтому почти при каждом движении они касались друг друга ногой или стопой, но это происходило вполне естественно. Шерлок задумался о том, сколько в этой ванной случилось сексуальных сцен после массажа, но затем решил на эту тему не размышлять. Может, тот самый этап бывает прямо там, в комнате для массажа, а это место предназначено исключительно для расслабления. Возможно, некоторые пары сидят здесь, обнимая друг друга и целуясь. Он так ярко себе это представил, что у него даже кольнуло в груди от того, как ему сильно этого захотелось. Как было бы здорово просто передвинуться туда, где сидит Джон, заключить его в свои объятия, найти его губы… Он прокашлялся.

– Ээээ…У тебя за плечом стоит минеральная вода. Предполагается, что мы должны выпить по два стакана.

Джон повернулся и увидел стоящий на тростниковом подносике графин и два стакана. В воде плавали листочки и ягоды. Джон встал на колени, и его спина показалась из воды почти до уровня ягодиц. Он наполнил стаканы, затем потянулся вперед и передал один Шерлоку.

– Держи, - сказал он, снова усаживаясь в ванну.

Шерлок поблагодарил его и сделал глоток.

– Совсем неплохо, - одобрил он.

Джон пил большими глотками, откинув голову, и Шерлок не мог отвести взгляда от его горла. Джон поставил стакан на бортик и спросил:

\- Так тебе понравился массаж?

Шерлоку стало грустно.

– Как видишь, даже слишком, - ответил он, и Джон рассмеялся, но очень добродушно.

\- Не переживай на эту тему. С каждым случается, - заверил он Шерлока.

\- Я даже и не знаю, который из них меня массировал, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон весело фыркнул.

\- Я тоже! Я перестал понимать, кто есть кто, когда они ушли из комнаты.

\- Точно. А когда вернулись, у меня уже лицо было в дырке, - выдал Шерлок с серьезным видом, и Джон разразился хохотом.

\- Опять ты со своей дыркой, - сказал он, нарочно стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало так скабрезно. – Хотя со мной то же самое. Даже ни единого предположения. Может, это и нормально. – Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в воду чуть глубже. – Хотелось бы, чтобы это было вино, - произнес он, покрутив в руке стакан.

Шерлок тоже позволил себе расслабиться еще немного. Как-то так получалось, что он не чувствовал себя странно, будучи голым в такой близости от Джона.

– Можем заказать бутылку к ужину, - предложил он.

\- Мммм… Да. Хорошая мысль. Ты что из еды выбрал? – спросил Джон, не открывая глаз.

Шерлок на секунду задумался, вспоминая, что предлагалось в меню.

– По-моему, лингвини альфредо с лобстером. А ты?

\- То же самое. Отлично. Тогда можем взять белого.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним и думал, что все это так хорошо, невзирая на ту неловкую ситуацию, что случилась всего несколько минут назад. Она притупила ощущения с групповой встречи, когда они очень близко подошли к тому, чтобы рассердиться друг на друга. Он смотрел на грудь Джона, и ему снова захотелось подплыть и прижаться к ней губами. Еще один опасный порыв.

Глаза Джона открылись.

– Что? – спросил он, будто приготовившись защищаться.

\- Мммм? – Шерлок постарался выглядеть расслабленно и сделал глоток воды.

\- Ты смотрел на меня, - сказал Джон, но это не прозвучало, как обвинение.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– На самом деле, нет. Просто думал.

Последовала небольшая пауза.

– И о чем? – поинтересовался Джон.

У Шерлока чуть было не перехватило дыхание. Скрывалось ли что-то за этим намеренно небрежным тоном? Лучше не рисковать, чтобы потом не жалеть, сказал он себе.

\- О причине, по которой мы здесь, - ответил он, избегая слова дело, на тот, случай, если кто-то их подслушивает.

\- А, - Джон допил воду и повернулся, чтобы снова наполнить стакан. – Наверное, нам лучше об этом поговорить позже. Прямо сейчас я буду вполне удовлетворен, если получу удовольствие по максимуму.

Шерлок заулыбался.

– Хороший план, - одобрил он, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ. Сердце Шерлока предприняло попытку произвести что-то невозможное с анатомической точки зрения, и он отвернулся, прихлебывая из стакана, и отчаянно пытаясь скрыть, о чем он на самом деле думает.

 

***

 

\- Даже поверить не могу, что мы позволили себя уговорить на это, - ворчал Джон, пытаясь тянуть за низ футболки.

Шерлок разглядывал его, прикрываясь тем, что делает это в шутку.

– Ну, это хороший способ понаблюдать за менее различимой динамикой того, что здесь происходит. Ведь пока мы даже ничего подозрительного не увидели.

\- Так мы здесь всего второй день, - напомнил ему Джон. Его взгляд бродил по торсу Шерлока. – Они действительно должны быть настолько узкими, чтобы было невозможно дышать?

\- Да, думаю, идея в этом, - ответил Шерлок. Они оба были одеты в махровые халаты. Им было сказано под ними иметь на себе только белые трикотажные трусы и ничего больше, и что футболки им раздадут на месте. У них спросили их размеры, но выдали футболки на размер меньше. Шерлок чувствовал, как его соски упираются в тонкую хлопковую ткань, которая пытается его задушить.

\- Думаю, подобные вещи больше годятся для Джастина и Тома, - проворчал Джон, распахнув полы халата. – Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько старым и в такой ужасной форме.

Шерлок с трудом удержался от комментария, насколько хорошо выглядел Джон сегодня в ванной. Он потерял те несколько килограммов, которые набрал после свадьбы. Вместо этого он ровно сказал:

\- Нам нужно придерживаться нашей легенды - что мы на самом деле приехали с целью поучаствовать во всей программе. Показалось бы подозрительным, если бы мы не пришли. Да и не похоже, что есть другие занятия на сегодняшний вечер.

\- За исключением очевидных, - парировал Джон, не глядя на него.

До Шерлока не сразу дошло, что тот имеет в виду секс, и понимание этого отозвалось у него чуть ниже лобка, от чего он временно утратил способность формулировать. Придя в себя, он сказал:

\- Это правда. Но прогулочные тропы на ночь закрываются, - напомнил он Джону, и тот засмеялся.

\- Так, - сказал он, улыбаясь Шерлоку уголком рта, - И как эта вся штука работает?

Джастин и Том подошли к их столику во время десерта и практически заставили их подписаться на конкурс мокрых маек.

– Будет весело, - пообещал Джастин.

\- И мы не хотим одни в этом участвовать, - добавил Том. – Приходите, составьте нам компанию!

Джон посмотрел на них с сомнением.

– И соревноваться с вами двумя – отвратительно юными и стройными придурками?

\- Да ладно, - продолжал уговаривать их Том, - Это же просто ради развлечения! И призы будут!

Джон похлопал себя по животу.

– А будет конкурс на самое большое пузо? – сердито поинтересовался он. – Если будет, то мне нужно было заказать двойной десерт.

\- Да ладно, хватит тут скромность изображать, - сказал Джастин, отмахиваясь. – Я уверен, что Шерлоку есть, что нам рассказать о том, что находится под этой твоей клетчатой рубашкой.

Губы Джона сжались – похоже, ему было приятно это услышать – и он посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Ну а ты что думаешь? – спросил он, явно все еще в сомнениях.

Шерлок проглотил ложку шоколадного мусса, который ел на десерт, и ответил, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно нейтральнее:

– Как скажешь.

Вот так они там и оказались, и Шерлок чувствовал себя так же по-дурацки, как и Джон. Он увидел Брэда и Дага, подпирающих стену с кружками пива в руках. На них была нормальная одежда, и, глядя на их фигуры, Шерлок для себя решил, что это было мудро. Тем не менее, эти двое были приятной парой.

– Привет, - сказал он. Джон возник позади и тоже им кивнул.

\- Не будете соревноваться? – поинтересовался он, и Брэд покачал головой.

\- Не-а. Мир вполне переживет без вида моего пивного живота, обтянутого мокрой майкой, - дружелюбно отозвался он. – Мы здесь исключительно для наблюдения за пейзажем, если понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Понял, - улыбка у Джона получилась слегка вымученная, и Шерлок засомневался, продолжает ли Джон стоически думать о себе как абсолютном гетеросексуале. У Шерлока на сей счет всегда было собственное мнение, и не имело никакого значения, что Джон с ним не согласится.

\- Мы же говорили, что хотим вернуть искру в наши отношения, - с улыбкой добавил Даг. – Так что устройте нам хорошее шоу, ладно? Можете стать для нас событием года.

Шерлок неохотно улыбнулся, но отвечать не пришлось, потому что услышал, как назвали их имена. Джон потянул его за рукав.

– Пошли, - сказал он.

Первые участники были уже на сцене – четыре человека из других групп и Скотт. В комнату вкатили пожарный брандспойт и по свистку их с ног до головы окатили водой. Свет был выставлен так, чтобы было видно практически все, и Шерлок вдруг со всей остротой осознал, что все в комнате в ближайшее время увидят его гениталии. Он подавил желание натянуть футболку пониже. Это всего лишь транспорт, напомнил он себе, и это совсем немного помогло.

Вел конкурс Кайл. Судьями были сотрудники комплекса. Участникам велели напрягать мышцы рук, а затем повернуться вокруг себя, а зрители тем временем свистели и дудели в дудки. Но все было очень по-доброму, окружающие аплодировали и смеялись.

– Следующий раунд! – выкрикнул Кайл, - Марк М, Том Х, Амин С, Джек П и Джон У!

\- Черт, это я, - пробурчал Джон. Он выпутался из халата, и протянул его Шерлоку. – Подержишь? – Он просочился сквозь толпу и присоединился к стоящим на сцене. Шерлок подвинулся поближе, чтобы лучше видеть, при этом стараясь не светиться в первом ряду и по центру, но не отходя дальше второго ряда.

Брандспойт выдал новую струю, прижав одежду участников к их телам, и взгляд Шерлока был прикован к Джону и только к нему. Футболка облепила его соски и мышцы груди и живота, и Шерлоку выпал шанс увидеть, что даже в невозбужденном виде оснащение Джона выглядит очень солидно. Рот Шерлока наполнился слюной, и он сглотнул, думая о том, как хотелось бы ему увидеть это в состоянии эрекции. Хотя ему и было немного стыдно, что он вот так стоит и смотрит, в тоже время он был рад тому, что ему представилась возможность увидеть Джона в таком виде. И, тем не менее, ему жутко не нравилось то, что остальным все это тоже видно. Они все думали, что Шерлоку это все доступно постоянно – как было бы грустно, если бы все они узнали, что Шерлок впервые видит вот таким мужчину, с которым вместе живет.

Джону успешно удавалось скрывать свой дискомфорт - он принимал нужные позы, по команде напрягал мышцы, проводил руками по груди и медленно поворачивался, слегка покачивая бедрами. Может, это массаж помог ему расслабиться, подумал Шерлок, не одобряя и восхищаясь одновременно. И слегка возбудившись. Он постарался направить свои мысли на менее возбуждающие темы и почувствовал, что его тело постепенно успокаивается.

Джон нашел его после того, как судьи позволили их группе покинуть сцену. Он забрал у Шерлока халат, который тот ему протянул.

– Это было не настолько ужасно, как я думал, - признал он.

Высокий мужчина в возрасте немного за тридцать пять плавно прошел рядом.

– Мило, - восхищенно сказал он. - Очень и очень мило.

Еще кто-то поблизости выразил свое согласие, на что Джон слегка выпятил грудь.

– Спасибо, - ответил он, и Шерлоку стало за него приятно, хотя он и почувствовал, как его душит инстинкт собственника.

Он прислушался, интересуясь, не позовут ли его сейчас, но оказалось, что нет. Однако, в следующей группе был Джереми, и ему дудели и свистели сильнее всего. Он явно купался в зрительском внимании, и больше остальных подыгрывал ведущему. Даже и без этого он был очень привлекательным мужчиной, признал Шерлок. Его тело было достойно страниц журналов, безо всякого фотошопа. Ничего удивительного, что у него случались измены, подумал он.

\- Ты только посмотри на это, - сказал возникший рядом с Шерлоком Джастин, обращаясь к ним обоим. – Вот это выдающаяся задница. Черт!

\- Соглашусь, - добавил стоявший поблизости в халате Том. – Бедный Скотт. Неудивительно.

Джастин наклонился к ним, стараясь говорить тихо.

– Слушайте. Говорят, что в полночь в парной мужики собираются вместе подрочить. Вдруг вы тоже такое любите. Имейте в виду, все держится под большим секретом – понятное дело, что это несанкционированное мероприятие, поэтому не распространяйтесь на эту тему.

Шерлок почувствовал, что брови у него поднялись.

– Думаю, в это время мы будем уже спать, - очень холодно ответил он. – Но спасибо за информацию.

Джон рядом покашлял.

– Да уж, - поддержал он Шерлока, и Джастин пожал плечами.

\- Как хотите. Мы, наверное, пойдем. Если только Том не станет занудствовать.

\- Мы стараемся жить по-новому, - твердо сказал он. – И должны заканчивать с подобными вещами, ты не забыл?

Кайл назвал участников следующей группы, и среди них Шерлока.

– Это меня, - непонятно зачем сказал он, и Джон помог ему освободиться от халата. – Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, и Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Иди, сделай это, - сказал он.

Шерлок не имел ни малейшего представления, что за «это», о котором говорил Джон, но отважно прошагал на сцену, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Он оказался прямо посередине их шеренги. Вода оказалась шоком, несмотря на то, что была теплой, хотя, до волос и не достала, чему он тихо порадовался. Теплая футболка облепила его живот и грудь, и он храбро попытался даже не думать о том, что сейчас видно через его трусы. Похоже, зрители довольно сильно шумели, но он не понимал, к кому это относилось. Совсем по-дурацки он почувствовал себя, когда Кайл прокричал им напрячь руки. Он сделал это довольно неуклюже, но пытаясь выглядеть так, будто все нормально. Наконец, дошло до поворота вокруг своей оси, и затем ему позволили сойти со сцены и скрыться от софитов. Джон ждал его поблизости и накинул на него халат еще до того, как Шерлок собрался за ним потянуться.

\- Классно выступил, - живо прокомментировал Джон. – Ты им понравился.

\- Правда? – спросил Шерлок. Он не знал, как отреагировать на это. – Вот как…

Джон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в эту секунду рядом материализовался Пол.

– И снова здравствуйте, - вкрадчиво произнес он, полностью игнорируя Джона.

\- Здравствуйте, - слегка напрягшись, ответил Шерлок.

Взгляд необычных светлых глаз Пола скользнул по телу Шерлока, без какой-либо попытки сделать это незаметно.

– Вы были превосходны, - сказал он. – Жалко, что так быстро все спрятали.

Шерлок не представлял, к чему относилось это «все» - к его телу в целом, или к его гениталиям, но, тем не менее, он почувствовал себя неудобно. Подходящий ответ в голову не приходил.  
Полу это явно не мешало.

– Полагаю, вы уже слышали про сбор в турецкой бане, - сказал он довольно тихо, несмотря на громкую музыку, раздававшуюся из динамика поблизости. Его сбивающий с толку взгляд переместился на Джона. – Конечно, вам обоим будут рады. После той короткой демонстрации… очень рады, доктор Уотсон.

Поза Джона стала немного напряженной, будто он готовился защищаться. Хотя, возможно, это заметно было только Шерлоку.

– Можете называть меня Джон, - слегка натянутым тоном произнес он, - Тем не менее, я здесь исключительно по причинам личного характера.  
Тонкие темные брови Пола взлетели вверх.

– Конечно же, - сказал он. – В этом случае, полагаю, увидимся несколько позже, - в его ответе явно был слышен вызов. И спустя мгновение он исчез, снова растворившись в толпе.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, но обсуждать это было не место и не время. Пятая группа участников как раз покидала сцену, разговаривая и крутя головами в поисках их халатов. Кайл объявил финальный раунд, и в него вошли Джастин и Эндрю. Эви, как отметил Шерлок, тоже был здесь, но стоял полностью одетый в первом ряду, улыбаясь Эндрю.

Они дождались решения судей. Джереми выиграл, что никого не удивило. Джастин был третьим, а Том – четвертым. Неожиданно для Шерлока и Джона, они оба удостоились почетной номинации, что сопровождалось призами – бутылка шампанского и коробка дорогих конфет каждому. Довольные, они удалились к себе в северное крыло.

\- Мы скоро будем купаться в шампанском, - заметил Джон. – И даже еще не открыли ту бутылку, что в холодильнике.

\- Давай дождемся, когда раскроем дело, - ответил Шерлок, - И заслужим это шампанское.

\- Конечно, - Джон посмотрел вниз. – С меня капает на пол, да и с тебя тоже. Я пойду в душ, но могу ненадолго, если тебе тоже туда нужно.

\- Думаю, нужно. Спасибо, - Шерлок дождался, пока Джон скрылся в ванной, а потом сообразил, что не может ни на что присесть, чтобы не оставить под собой мокрого пятна. Поэтому он подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Видимо, комплекс был специально спроектирован так, чтобы из гостевых комнат открывался вид исключительно на природу – в поле зрения не попадало ни одной постройки. К стоящему впереди главному зданию стеклянные галереи были пристроены под углом, гостевые корпуса были несколько позади, а за ними находились пристройки. Из их окна были видны подножия холмов и растущие в ряд сосны. Шерлоку пришлось прижаться лицом к стеклу, чтобы все это увидеть. Он приоткрыл окно и прислушался. Снаружи была тишина, которую время от времени нарушали голоса ночных птиц и шелест ветра в кронах деревьев. Полное умиротворение. Он закрыл окно и задернул шторы.

Шум воды в душе стих и спустя несколько минут Джон показался в дверях ванной.

– Можешь заходить, - сказал он. – Зубы я почищу после. Ты, наверное, уже замерз в этой мокрой одежде.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Шерлок, беря с собой в ванну чистое белье и футболку, в которой спал накануне.

Спустя полчаса Джон захлопнул свой ноутбук и взял карту следующего дня.

– Мы с тобой еще ничего не заполнили, - сказал он. – Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

\- Прочти, какие есть варианты, - попросил Шерлок. Он выбрал норвежские вафли с малиной и заварным кремом, а Джон – омлет с ветчиной, бри и спаржей. Следом они отметили свои варианты обеда и ужина.

\- Ну и славно, - сказал Джон. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь особенные пожелания?

Шерлок покачал головой в ответ.

– Давай сюда, - протянул он руку за картой Джона. – Повешу на дверь снаружи.

Джон отдал ему карту.

– Думаю, мне пора спать.

Время было ближе к часу ночи, и Шерлок поддержал идею отойти ко сну. Он пристроил карты на дверь, выключил свет и улегся в кровать рядом с Джоном. Этим вечером было определенно не настолько неловко, как вчера, подумал он. Сеанс массажа и совместное купание в джакузи определенно помогли легче воспринимать их близость. – Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, лежа на боку спиной к Джону.

\- Шерлок? – неуверенно позвал его Джон.

Шерлок слегка повернул голову.

– Да?

\- Я про то, что было утром… Ты действительно не против, что я вот так просто живу за твой счет? – спросил Джон, немного грустно. – Если честно, я чувствую себя на эту тему как скотина.

\- Я вообще никогда не был против, - твердо ответил Шерлок. – Для меня это не проблема. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что хочу, чтобы тебе жилось проще. У тебя… был сложный период и это единственное, что я мог для тебя сделать. – Он замолчал ненадолго, а затем добавил. – И я абсолютно искренне говорил, что рад, что ты вернулся.

\- Правда? – повисла долгая пауза – Джон явно что-то обдумывал. Наконец, он проговорил. – Я тоже рад, что вернулся.

Шерлок поморгал – хорошо, что в темноте Джону не видно его лицо.

– Ладно. Спасибо, – ответил он, немного натянуто, но, похоже, Джона это успокоило.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, и на этом их разговоры в этот день завершились.

 

***

 

Шерлок проснулся около семи утра и обнаружил, что снова лежит, повернувшись к Джону, положив ему руку на живот. Джон крепко спал, дыша медленно и глубоко. Он лежал на спине, но лицо его было повернуто к Шерлоку, всего в каких-то сантиметрах от него. Шерлок поморгал, пошевелился, осознавая, где он и что он делает. Он соприкасался с Джоном в нескольких местах – его колени и лодыжки дотрагивались до ног Джона, а торс – его рук. Нужно отодвинуться. Он осторожно убрал руку, подтянул ее к груди, подложив ладонь под подбородок. Он продолжал думать о том, чтобы повернуться на другой бок, но Джон был таким теплым, и так тяжело было двигаться, и он так устал… и он снова уснул в считанные секунды.

Когда прозвенел будильник, Джон вздрогнул и проснулся. Шерлок открыл глаза. Так и не передвинулся, запоздало подумал он. Он собирался, но этого так и не случилось. Джон посмотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем повернулся к нему спиной.

– Если хочешь, можешь первым идти в душ, - слегка невнятно спросонья, произнес он.

\- Ладно. – Шерлок выбрался из кровати и направился в ванну. Ему более-менее удалось сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, и он радовался, что Джон не увидит тот эффект, которым снова отреагировало его тело на их близость. В конце концов, для этого существует душ.

Джон опять сделал кофе, и они взялись обсуждать предстоящий день, довольно насыщенный терапией. Шерлоку было тревожно - после произошедшего с ними на предыдущей групповой встрече, он с опаской думал о следующей. Но Джон, похоже, совсем не волновался.

– Все будет нормально, - заверил он Шерлока, допивая кофе. Он потрогал лицо, проверяя, хорошо ли побрился. – Ты готов?

Шерлок тоже допил свой кофе и отставил чашку.

– Теперь да. – Сегодня он был в темно-фиолетовой рубашке, о которой раньше говорил Джон. А Джон надел тонкий трикотажный пуловер черного цвета, который Шерлок подарил ему на последний день рождения. Шерлоку стало интересно, помнит ли Джон о том, что это его подарок. Темный цвет по-особенному подчеркивал овал лица и привлекал внимание к глазам Джона, а тонкий трикотаж немного обтягивал торс, обозначая фигуру. Шерлок был поражен тем, что Джон не только привез пуловер с собой, но и решил надеть его сегодня. Может, это было хорошим знаком в преддверии их сегодняшних сессий.

За завтраком народу было поменьше, чем накануне. Джон высказал предположение, что те, кто вчера пошли в турецкую баню, наверное, сегодня решили поспать подольше. Они с Джоном пришли одними из первых и выбрали себе незанятый столик. Вскоре пришел Скотт в одиночестве и спросил, может ли он к ним присоединиться. Джон отодвинул соседний с ним стул.

\- Где Джереми? – спросил он. – Отсыпается после вчерашнего круга почета?

Скотт помрачнел, но ответить ему помешал подошедший с их заказом официант. Он поставил вафли напротив Скотта и Шерлока, а затем подал Джону его омлет с картофельными крокетами.  
На столе стоял чайник, и Шерлок налил всем троим чая. Скотт взял свою чашку и уставился в нее, не обращая внимания на завтрак.

\- Он…он не вернулся в нашу комнату вчера ночью, - очень тихо сказал он.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот увидел, что им в голову пришло одно и то же. Ему не очень было свойственно сопереживание, но в тот момент он его явно почувствовал.

– Он ходил вчера в баню?- спросил он негромко.

Скотт кивнул.

– Он хотел, чтобы я пошел с ним. На самом деле, он даже меня уговаривал к нему присоединиться, но я ответил, что не хочу. Сказал, что я здесь, чтобы быть с ним. Но вы сами видели, что вчера происходило на том конкурсе – мужики буквально облепили его. Он такой привлекательный… никогда не догадаешься, что он очень не уверен в себе, поэтому на него так сильно действует, когда вокруг все начинают лебезить. В результате я сказал ему, что он может идти, если хочет. Ну, он хотя бы немного посопротивлялся. – Он горько усмехнулся.

Джон снова взглянул на Шерлока и сказал:

– И ты считаешь, что он после бани пошел к кому-то в комнату?

Скотт пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то вариантов не много, правда?

\- Да, это жестоко, - с сочувствием сказал Джон. – Извини.

Скотт вздохнул.

– Дело в том, что он так уже делал раньше, вы же знаете. Мы ведь в одной группе. Вы слышали, что в этом и состоит наша проблема. Но я подумать не мог, что он поступит так со мной здесь, когда мы пытаемся восстанавливать наши отношения. У меня такое чувство, что меня переехал грузовик. В этот раз, видимо, для меня это конец. Даже представить не могу, что меня ждет впереди.

\- Естественно, не конец, - ответил Шерлок несколько резче, чем намеревался. Он думал о месяцах подготовки к свадьбе Джона, когда его мозг отключился от неспособности думать о предстоящей жизни на Бейкер Стрит без Джона, хотя на самом деле это уже происходило. – Сейчас ты не можешь этого знать.

Он принялся резать свою вафлю, стараясь избегать взгляда Джона, но все равно чувствуя его на себе. Джон снова повернулся к Скотту.

– Не стоит отчаиваться раньше времени, - сказал он. – Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Так много всего может произойти, когда двое действительно любят друг друга. Я в это верю.

Шерлок тут же подумал о совершенно провальном браке Джона, но решил на эту тему промолчать. Конечно же, он не может утверждать, что там была настоящая любовь. Ни с одной стороны. Не могло ее быть, если судить по тому, что Джон рассказал ему вскоре после того, как вернулся на Бейкер Стрит.

Скотт, похоже, Джона даже не услышал. Он посмотрел на свой завтрак.

– Я ведь даже и малину-то не люблю, - признался он. – Джереми любит. - Он всхлипнул, и Джон похлопал его по плечу. – Не могу это есть, - грустно сказал Скотт.

\- Почему бы тебе не вернуться в комнату, - мягко и несколько по-врачебному предложил Джон. – Мы тебя прикроем. Скажем, что у тебя вирус или что-то в этом духе.

Скотт еще посидел немного, а затем кивнул. Он резко встал и ушел, не проронив ни слова.  
Джон проводил его взглядом, а когда Скотт скрылся из вида, повернулся к Шерлоку.

– Бедолага, - тихо сказал он.

Шерлок кивнул. Тут появились Даг с Брэдом и заняли стулья напротив. Брэду подали стейк с яйцом, Дагу – омлет, и обоим принесли по чашке кофе. Наверное, они заказали его отдельно, подумал Шерлок. Он отключился от протекавшей за столом беседы и с тревогой начал думать о сегодняшней групповой встрече. Он рассеянно поглощал свой завтрак и кивнул, когда Джон сказал, что пойдет в туалет в их комнате и вернется к началу встречи. Шерлок решил выйти на улицу немного подышать перед тем, как отправиться на двухчасовой сеанс групповой терапии по налаживанию отношений, о которых он может только мечтать, и для этого обсуждать там ситуации, в которых он никогда не был и навряд ли когда-либо будет.

Светило солнышко, птички пели, воздух был чистым и свежим. За птичьими голосами ощущалась глубочайшая тишина и чувствовался необъятный простор вокруг. В воздухе стоял запах скал и сосен, и Шерлок подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы получилось перед ужином прогуляться к озеру и поплавать. Правда, между этой минутой и ужином пролегала целая пропасть проблем – в глубине души он жутко боялся двухчасовой встречи с Маргарет, которая была запланирована у них после обеда. Он искренне надеялся, что она не будет слишком сильно бередить старые раны или вскрывать их. У них накопился большой запас тем, которые лучше не трогать, если они с Джоном хотят и дальше оставаться друзьями.

\- Проблемы продолжаются?

Голос неожиданно раздался за спиной– он даже не слышал, как открылась дверь. Шерлок резко развернулся и обнаружил Пола, который подошел очень близко. Он сжал зубы и сдержался, чтобы не сделать большой шаг назад.

– Доброе утро, - сказал он, чувствуя, как стучит пульс в висках. – Вы меня напугали.

Пол улыбнулся, не извинившись. Он приподнял брови, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.  
Шерлок помолчал.

– Эээ, не то чтобы проблемы. Не сегодня утром. У нас групповая терапия через несколько минут.

\- Да, я знаю. – Пол оглядел его, пронзительный взгляд скользил по его телу подобно струе воды. – Я не видел вас прошлой ночью после конкурса.  
Шерлок заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Это не наша тема, - ответил он, осторожно подбирая слова: только _мы, нас, наша_. – Мы уже не так молоды, да и к тому же, пользуемся любой возможностью получить максимум от пребывания здесь и поработать над нашими отношениями.

\- И это объясняет, почему вы стоите здесь один, а доктора Уотсона нигде не видно, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Пол, и Шерлок понял, что имеет дело с чрезвычайно скользким типом. Таким же острым на язык и закрытым, каким был Мориарти.

\- Ну, я не возражаю, когда он уединяется в туалете, - сухо ответил он, и Полу пришлось засмеяться.

\- Туше, - ответил он. Он откинул голову и сжал губы. – Неужели действительно можно перестать наблюдать и делать выводы при таком уме, как у вас? Вам когда-нибудь просто удается побыть в отпуске или в терапевтическом центре, или как вы это называете?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Да, - ответил он. – Конечно. Очень легко не обращать внимания, когда сконцентрирован на чем-то другом.

Пол явно это проигнорировал.

– Кредитная карта, которой оплачено пребывание вас обоих, не принадлежит ни одному из вас. На самом деле, мы вообще не могли определить ее происхождение. Она зарегистрирована на вымышленное имя.

Вне всякого сомнения, это был вызов. Шерлок ответил абсолютно ровным голосом.

– Если помните, я до некоторой степени знаменит, и Джон тоже. Мы оберегаем нашу приватность.

Он искренне надеялся, что карточка, которую использовал Лестрейд, была надежной.

Пол разглядывал его, взвешивая услышанное.

– Понятно.

Позади него открылась дверь и показался Джон, тут же на несколько секунд резко зажмурившийся от яркого света. Увидев Пола, он нахмурился, и, подойдя, встал рядом с Шерлоком, приобняв его.

– Извините, что прерываю, - сказал он с довольно натянутой улыбкой, предназначавшейся Полу. – Наш сеанс начинается.

\- Верно, - сказал Шерлок. Он кивнул Полу. – До встречи. – Он позволил Джону подтолкнуть его в направлении двери, обнял его за плечи и тихо сказал. – Продолжаем так же.

\- Понятно, - ответил Джон шепотом и начал поглаживать Шерлока по спине до тех пор, пока они не вошли внутрь.

Они пришли на встречу последними, но участники оставили их обычные места незанятыми. Ни Скотта, ни Джереми не было, их кушетка была пуста.  
Тодд явно встревожился.

– Ну что, подождем их несколько минут? – спросил он.

Шерлок и Джон промолчали, когда остальные начали высказывать предположения.

\- Скотт за завтраком не притронулся к еде, - сказал Даг. – Мы столкнулись с ним на входе в столовую, и он выглядел так, будто куда-то спешит. Может, он плохо себя почувствовал?

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Джон. – Я подумал было, не выпил ли он лишнего вчера вечером. Он был не голоден, так что, возможно, мог и заболеть.

\- А что случилось с Джереми? – нахмурившись, спросил Тодд. – Если это вирус, то может, он тоже его прихватил?

Джастин и Том переглянулись.

– Он вчера ночью много не пил, - сообщил Джастин.

\- Вчера ночью? – повторил Тодд, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Шерлок отметил, что, похоже, тот действительно не в курсе вчерашних развлечений в турецкой бане.

Джастин покашлял.

– Да, на... конкурсе мокрых маек. Он победил и был очень счастлив.

Тодд заулыбался.

\- А, тогда понятно, - сказал он. – Предлагаю считать, что они не придут. - Он откашлялся и закинул ногу на ногу. – Как вы знаете, наша сегодняшняя тема – секс. – Он улыбнулся всем по очереди. – Я знаю, неудобно говорить об этом на публике. Иногда бывает еще более неловко, когда ваш партнер находится рядом. Есть вещи, которые некоторые пары никогда между собой не обсуждают, даже, знаете, разные маленькие интимные моменты, которые вы замечаете, но о которых не говорите, неважно, хорошие они или плохие. Вот этот негромкий звук, что он издает. Это его особенное прикосновение. Эти детали не знает никто, кроме вас двоих. Мы не призываем вас оглашать ваши самые интимные секреты, конечно, если только вы сами не захотите ими поделиться. Каждая пара сама решит, как много они захотят рассказать. Но это то, о чем нам необходимо поговорить. Да, и даже вам, Брэд. Я вижу, как вы на меня смотрите! Дело в том, что мы все мужчины. У мужских пар свой собственный набор проблем. Секс действительно очень и очень важен для большинства из нас. Когда с ним что-то не так, то все остальное тоже не складывается. Поэтому мы предлагаем вам сделать все возможное, чтобы уладить физическую сторону ваших отношений, пока вы находитесь здесь. Поэтому, если честно, мы надеемся, что вы будете звонить на ресепшн и заказывать устриц и шоколадный соус. Именно поэтому на полках в ваших ванных стоит так много роскошных средств по уходу за телом, сколько мы смогли найти. Давайте будем честными: многие из нас в глубине души думают, что если прекратился секс, то нет смысла продолжать отношения. – Он оглядел группу. – Да? Вижу, многие кивнули в ответ. Хорошо. Тогда давайте об этом поговорим, вытащим некоторые вещи на свет божий. Какие проблемы скрываются за дверью вашей спальни? Брэд и Даг, вы говорили о том, что хотите привнести искру в ваши отношения. Я предполагаю, что вы имели в виду сексуальный аспект. Не хотите прокомментировать?

\- О, ну конечно, давайте выберем того, кто больше всех сопротивляется, - усмехнулся Брэд, но вполне добродушно. Он покашлял. – Эээ, ну да. Это я и имел в виду. Нам уже за пятьдесят, и мы вместе уже двадцать один год. Я не поверю, что вы найдете хоть одну пару, которой не нужна искра после стольких лет вместе!

\- Вполне справедливо, - с улыбкой сказал Тодд. Он подпер ладонью подбородок, поставив локоть на колено. – А что вы делали в начале, чтобы создать эту искру?

Они посмотрели друг на друга, а затем Даг сказал:

– Мы познакомились в баре для тех, кто увлекается всякими кожаными штучками. Знаете, такое место для любителей определенных кинков и разных особенных стилей, поэтому там довольно просто снять себе партнера на ночь. Сложнее найти того, с кем потом захочешь остаться.

\- Нам в этом смысле повезло, - резко сказал Брэд, хватая Дага за колено. – Но это правда – мы ходили туда каждый выходной во всем нашем облачении. Как говорится, себя показать. Теперь это кажется играми ради секса и показухи.

Тодд согласился.

– Через сколько лет вы перестали ходить в клуб?

\- Лет через десять, - предположил Даг. – Мы просто стали там чувствовать себя старыми. Знаете, как это бывает. В клубах типа нашего бывают и немолодые мужчины, но мы уже выглядели людьми среднего возраста, и стало просто легче остаться дома, посмотреть игру по телеку или что-то еще. А еще я занялся онлайн-бизнесом, а это такая штука, которой надо уделять внимание круглые сутки, а не просто с девяти до пяти.

Тодд снова согласился и продолжил поддерживать их беседу. Шерлок начал потихоньку отключать звук, как минимум к моменту, когда они начали живописать подробности. Если этого не сделать, будет сложно слушать и сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

Следующими были Джастин и Том, повествование которых было таким подробным, что остальные заерзали на своих диванчиках. Эндрю взглянул на Эви и притворно начал обмахиваться, чем вызвал общий смех. Шерлок почувствовал симпатию к молодой паре и их непосредственной манере рассказывать в стиле «выболтаю все». Они откровенно поделились тем, что были завсегдатаями секс-клубов, а теперь осознанно стараются жить «как взрослые и ответственные люди». Том добавил, что они думают о том, чтобы усыновить ребенка, возможно через несколько лет, а сейчас они стараются определить, способны ли поддерживать в порядке дом, одновременно работая и не пользуясь услугами домработницы. Джастин рассказал, что у них бывали дни, когда они сказывались на работе больными и занимались исключительно сексом в разных частях квартиры в течение всего дня.

\- Просто это не очень профессионально с нашей стороны, - добавил он, после того, как описал несколько сексуальных сцен в несколько больших подробностях, чем предпочел бы знать Шерлок. Он заметил, что Джон положил ногу на ногу и решительно старался удерживать на лице максимально нейтральное выражение.

Тодд поговорил с ними еще немного, пригласив остальных высказываться, а затем с улыбкой повернулся к Шерлоку и Джону.

– Так, - с ожиданием в голосе произнес он, подняв брови.

Шерлок начал первым.

– Если вы непротив, мы бы не хотели углубляться в подробности, - быстро проговорил он. – Просто… из-за того, кто мы, и от того, что мы люди публичные, мы решили, что даже здесь не будем об этом много говорить.

\- Конечно, - безо всякого осуждения сказал Тодд. – Естественно, это абсолютно ваш выбор. Давайте тогда поговорим в общем: все ли у вас хорошо в этой области отношений?

Шерлок ответил, не дрогнув.

– Да, - сказал он уверенно. – Очень хорошо. Спасибо.

Послышался саркастический смех.

– Джон? – спросил Тодд.

Джон наклонил голову.

– Да. Очень хорошо, - согласился он, затем покашлял, явно смутившись.

Тодд улыбнулся.

– А давайте так: я буду вас спрашивать, а если вы не захотите отвечать, то и не нужно.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок, спокойно глядя на Тодда. Он тоже положил ногу на ногу – правую поверх левой. У Джона сверху была левая нога, поэтому они почти касались друг друга ботинками. Шерлок решил, что это им только поможет.

Глаза Тодда сверкнули.

– Кто сверху? – спросил он. – Просто интересуюсь.

Джон снова покашлял.

– А вы как думаете? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и Шерлок чуть не рассмеялся вслух. Браво, Джон, подумал он, мысленно ему аплодируя.

Тодд наклонился вперед и обратился к остальным.

– А вы что скажете, джентльмены?

Тут же к ним оказались прикованы шесть пар глаз – сосредоточенные, оценивающие взгляды, в дополнение к спокойно рассматривавшему их Тодду.

\- Шерлок сверху, - заявил Джастин, будто это подтвержденный факт.

Том посмотрел на него.

– Ты что, _нюхнул чего_? Ясное дело, что это Джон!

\- Шерлок, - сказал Эндрю, глядя на них. – Безусловно. Видно по манере. Пальто. Как держит себя. И он главный, когда они вместе работают.

\- Но означает ли это, что он главный во всем? – продолжил размышлять Тодд. – Сомневаюсь. К тому же, у Джона тоже есть определенная манера держаться, если вы приглядитесь. Она не так видна, но это, на самом деле, больше склоняет меня к тому, что это Джон.

Вступил Брэд.

– Я соглашусь с вами и с Томом, - сказал он, кивая в сторону сидящего поблизости молодого человека. – Ставлю на Джона. Верхний всегда узнает верхнего, правда? – это было адресовано Джону, который в ответ улыбнулся, но ни подтверждать, ни опровергать слова Брэда не стал.

\- Не обязательно, - решил защитить свою точку зрения Эндрю. – И есть разные способы быть сверху. Мы говорим о взаимоотношениях в целом или только о сексе?

\- Вот, - сказал Тодд, довольный услышанным. – _Крайне_ важный момент, Эндрю. Он кивнул Эви. – Что вы думаете?

Эви долго смотрел на Шерлока и Джона. Наконец, он ответил:

– Они меняются местами. Для меня это единственно возможный ответ.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему, и Тодд за это немедленно ухватился.

– Ага! – победно воскликнул он. – Думаю, у нас есть победитель! Браво, Эви! – Он снова наклонился вперед. – А есть у вас какие-нибудь персональные кинки, о которых вы хотели бы нам рассказать? Связывание, ролевые игры, золотой душ?

\- Нет, мы довольно… неоригинальные, - скучно сказал Шерлок. – У нас все очень обычно.

Джон взглянул на него.

– Хотя, - сказал он с таким видом, будто собирается поделиться секретом. – У Шерлока есть определенная… скажем так, любовь … к моей старой военной форме.

Это вызвало разнообразную реакцию, и Шерлок почувствовал, что у него горит лицо. Но как Джон об этом мог узнать? Он кашлянул.

– Я думал, мы не обсуждаем настолько личные подробности, - сказал он многозначительно, как бы в полголоса, но специально так, чтобы его было слышно остальным.

Джон усмехнулся и похлопал его по колену.

– Да, но ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, – сказал он, и от этого лицо Шерлока загорелось еще сильнее. Джон - хороший актер, намного лучше, чем раньше, и Шерлоку очень сильно захотелось, чтобы все это было по-настоящему, и совсем неважно, неловко ему или нет. Это уже не имеет значения, когда Джон вот так его касается.

\- А насчет чего вы спорите? – захотел узнать Тодд.

Шерлок заколебался, но Джон пришел ему на помощь, явно подготовив этот ответ заранее.

– Он трудоголик, - ответил он. – Когда он занят расследованием, то физические потребности будто откладывает на потом. Он не ест и не спит. Говорит, что его тело – просто транспорт.

\- Думаю, я уже слышал, как вы говорили это в интервью, Шерлок, - прокомментировал Тодд. – Продолжайте, - обратился он к Джону. – Предполагаю, что на секс это тоже распространяется.

Джон кивнул.

– О да. К моему сожалению, потому что мои потребности никуда не исчезают, независимо от того, есть у нас дело или нет.

Шерлок притворился, что расстроен, слегка отворачиваясь в сторону от Джона.

– Ты говорил мне, что понимаешь это, - сказал он. – Говорил, что наша работа важнее, чем твоя непрерывная потребность в сексе.

\- И не такая уж она «непрерывная», а просто регулярная, - продолжал настаивать на своем Джон, и это здорово, подумал Шерлок. Было на самом деле похоже, что они ссорятся.

Тодд посмотрел на него.

– А вы могли бы пойти ради Джона на некоторые исключения? – спросил он. – Каким бы стереотипом это не звучало, но для нас, мужчин, очень тяжело не приравнивать отсутствие секса к отсутствию любви.

\- Я делаю исключения, - возразил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него, изображая, будто сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.

– Это когда? – спросил он, невинно моргая своими длинными золотыми ресницами.

Шерлок не замедлил с ответом.

– Это тогда, когда мы в прошлом месяце гнались за вором, укравшим драгоценности, - сказал он. – Мы поймали его, и потом я мастурбировал тебе прямо в том же переулке.

Джон закашлялся.

– О, правда, - произнес он, будто только вспомнив. Шея его начала постепенно краснеть – Теперь вспомнил.

\- Это хорошо, Шерлок, - похвалил его Тодд. – Может, вы в будущем сможете делать еще больше исключений, даже и во время расследования, до того, как схватите вора с поличным или кого-нибудь еще. Я говорю о том, что наша работа, вне всякого сомнения, иногда требует времени, а с другой стороны, когда такого не бывает. Очень важно находить время на то, чтобы дать возможность нашим партнерам почувствовать, что они любимы.

\- Верно, - послушно кивнув, сказал Шерлок. – Конечно.

Затем Тодд наставительно сказал Джону, что нужно быть терпеливым, а не только требовательным, от чего Шерлоку тоже захотелось рассмеяться. Во всем этом была жуткая ирония. Самым интимным у них был вчерашний быстрый, целомудренный односторонний поцелуй. Он вздохнул, но постарался, чтобы это не было заметно остальным.

Наконец, Тодд переключился на Эндрю и Эви, и Шерлок углубился в свои невеселые размышления и перестал следить за происходящим.

 

***

 

Почему-то после сеанса не было жуткого ощущения неловкости. Они вернулись в комнату, обсудили идею Шерлока прогуляться до озера и поплавать по окончании их сеанса с Маргарет и изучили карту. Шерлок чувствовал, что есть еще очень много несказанного, и, возможно, Джон тоже с тревогой ожидает того, что может произойти после обеда. Они отправились в столовую и поели сэндвичей из свежеиспеченных багетов с салатом из лобстера с гарниром из картофеля-фри и салатных листьев. Они выпили сидра, и Шерлок решил ограничится одним стаканом. Последнее, что ему было нужно – выболтать то, что хранил за семью печатями столько лет.. Он заметил, что Джон тоже не стал больше заказывать алкоголь. Ни один из них не упомянул об утренней групповой встрече, и Шерлок почувствовал, что это только усилило их общее осознание произошедшего.

Когда подошло время, они постучали в дверь офиса Маргарет, расположенного в одном из зданий позади гостевых корпусов, и она пригласила их войти.

\- Добро пожаловать, - сказала она, с улыбкой глядя на них через очки. Она указала жестом перед собой, - Присаживайтесь.

В кабинете оказалось несколько вариантов рассадки. Офис Маргарет был просторным и солнечным, со стеклянной крышей, деревьями в кадках и маленьким фонтаном в углу. Напротив ее кресла стоял диванчик на двоих наподобие тех, что были в зале для групповых встреч. С каждой стороны от диванчика стояло по бархатному креслу. Они могли сесть как вместе, так и отдельно друг от друга. Шерлок задумался, склоняясь к креслам. Джон взглянул на него, а затем шагнул вперед и уселся на диванчик. После минутного колебания, Шерлок к нему присоединился.

\- Вы нервничаете? – приветливо спросила Маргарет, продолжая улыбаться.

Они еще раз переглянулись, и Шерлок решил, что будет легче, если придерживаться правды там, где это возможно.

– Да, - ответил он. – Немного.

Джон с ним согласился. Маргарет заправила за ухо длинную вьющуюся прядь, выбившуюся из прически.

– Не нужно, - сказала она. – Это нормально, но нет никакой необходимости. Сейчас вы рядом с человеком, который, как я могу предположить, является вашим лучшим другом. Как минимум, должен им быть.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Да, это так, – твердо сказал он. Шерлок почувствовал, как внутри потеплело, и сдержанно улыбнулся, не встречаясь взглядом с Джоном. Слишком опасно.

Взгляд Маргарет был острым, как бритва, в отличие от ее спокойного лица.

– Значит, с этим определились, – сказала она. – Я нахожусь здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам выслушать друг друга. Я - средство коммуникации. Совершенно нейтральное. Я могу вас направлять, побуждать к разговору, задавая вопросы, но вы не обязаны мне ничего доказывать или что-то изображать. Это только о вас двоих. - Она поправила очки и снова улыбнулась. – Давайте начнем. Вы – одна из самых загадочных пар среди находящихся сейчас у нас. Ранее я не знала, что вы состоите в романтических отношениях. Я видела объявление о вашей свадьбе в газетах, Джон.

Значит, сразу в омут головой, подумал Шерлок. Он принялся разглядывать свои ногти и приготовился слушать, что скажет на это Джон.

Джон натянуто проговорил:

\- Эм, да, - он поколебался. – Есть некоторые вещи, о которых я не могу говорить, так как они относятся к категории секретных. Я ничего не пытаюсь скрыть, просто…

Маргарет крутанулась в своем кресле, чтобы взять что-то со своего стола.

– Я забыла вот об этом, - сказала она и передала карточку – не Джону, а Шерлоку.

Он ее взял. Это была визитная карточка Майкрофта. На обратной стороне написано. _«Она в курсе. Продолжайте»_. Он вздохнул и передал ее Джону, который вздохнул следом.

\- Конечно, он не может не лезть даже в это, - раздраженно сказал Джон, и вернул карточку Маргарет.

В ее глазах мелькнула искорка.

– Я представляю себе, каким назойливым он может быть. Я немного пересекалась с ним на одном проекте несколько лет назад. Я ознакомлена с прошлым вашей жены, Джон. Мне известно, что она стреляла в Шерлока. Чего я не знаю, так это того, почему вы на ней женились.

\- Вы далеко не одна такая, - ответил Джон, невесело засмеявшись. Маргарет продолжила на него молча смотреть, поэтому он покашлял. Ему потребовалась не одна минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Наконец, он глубоко вдохнул, и начал говорить. – Послушайте. Четыре года назад весь мир считал, что Шерлок покончил с собой… и я тоже так думал. Я там был. Я это видел. Это было… Я не могу описать, насколько тяжело это было. Думать, что он убил себя, что поверил, что публично опозорен. Что я его предал, перестал в него верить. Или что просто моей веры в него было недостаточно. Я был так зол. И не мог поверить, что он заставил меня на это смотреть.

\- Ты не должен был там находиться, - произнес Шерлок, забыв о ногтях, и обращаясь к своим коленям. – Если помнишь, я сделал все, что мог, чтобы убрать тебя оттуда.

Джон покачал головой.

– Не сработало. Я вернулся.

\- Это сработало, потому что ты поверил, что я бессердечная машина, которой нет дела до миссис Хадсон, – тихо, но упрямо возразил Шерлок. Он не мог смотреть на Джона. – И при всем твоем «я в тебя верил», ты слопал эту наживку. Моей вины не было в том, что Мориарти так сильно все это затянул. У меня заканчивалось время. Я старался, Джон. Я старался оградить тебя от этого зрелища. Но когда ты там оказался, мне нужно было сделать так, чтобы ты поверил.

Джон покачал головой.

– Это, наверное, самое плохое, - немногословно ответил он.

Маргарет наклонилась вперед.

– Почему, Джон? Почему именно это?

\- Потому что он мне солгал, - резко выплюнул Джон, явно заводясь. – Потому что он не доверял мне настолько, чтобы рассказать, что он на самом деле задумал. Потому что о том, что он жив, знало множество других людей, но не я – я видел, как он летел с крыши, как упал на землю, как истекал кровью прямо у меня на глазах. Я должен был по нему горевать. И я горевал, – яростно произнес он, не глядя на Шерлока. – Иногда я плакал так сильно, что меня начинало выворачивать. Не ел по нескольку дней. Спал сутками, не мог работать, не мог поддерживать порядок, не мог никого видеть. Ты мог убить заодно и меня, когда ты «умер», вот только ты не погиб, не так ли? Ты шлялся где-то по Европе или Бог знает где еще.

\- Да уж, если есть на свете Бог, только он и знает, потому что ты, безусловно, нет, – парировал Шерлок, до глубины души задетый обвинениями Джона. Все это продолжало его ранить… как он только сейчас понял, ему было больно от того, что Джон никогда об этом не спрашивал.

Маргарет сочувственно посмотрела на обоих.

– Почему ты поступил таким образом, Шерлок? – спросила она. – Ты что, не знал, что это сильно повлияет на Джона?

\- Конечно, знал, - коротко ответил Шерлок. – В этом был весь смысл. Мне нужно было, чтобы он поверил. Мне нужно было, чтобы все видели, что он меня оплакивает.

Маргарет была явно сбита с толку.

– Но почему? – повторила она. – Зачем нужно было заставить его все это пережить, оставив в неведении?

Шерлок почувствовал, что сжимает зубы. – Потому что я старался спасти его жизнь.

Джон смотрел на него потемневшим взглядом.

– Что? – требовательно спросил он, все еще раздраженный, - О чем ты говоришь?

\- Ты не стал об этом слушать, когда я вернулся. И вообще больше никогда не захотел, - резко сказал Шерлок, - Мориарти приставил снайперов к тебе, к миссис Хадсон и к Лестрейду. Это было еще одной причиной, почему я тогда отправил тебя к миссис Хадсон. Позднее я узнал, что нанятый для нее киллер все это время находился у нее в квартире. Условие было таковым – или они удостоверятся, что я прыгнул, или вы трое будете убиты. Я не мог этого допустить.

Джон смотрел на него во все глаза.

– _Что?_ – снова повторил он, поднимая брови вверх, - Шерлок…

Шерлок его перебил.

– Следует помнить, что я заранее этого не знал. Я не был в курсе его планов. Мы с братом разработали столько сценариев, сколько смогли, но Мориарти всегда опережал нас на шаг. У него всегда был какой-нибудь трюк, о котором мы не подумали. Он выбрал в качестве мишеней трех самых важных для меня людей: двоих, которые по-родительски ко мне относились, и которые были мне ближе, чем мои родители, и тебя. – Он сделал глубокий вдох и сообразил, что очень напряжен. Он выдохнул и продолжил, не глядя ни на одного из присутствующих. – Этого мы не предусмотрели – ни я, ни Майкрофт. А мне следовало бы. Мориарти уже однажды останавливал свой выбор на тебе, почему не сделать так еще раз, если это для меня было самым важным? И снайперов отозвать мог только он. Он уничтожил эту возможность, застрелившись, поэтому у меня не оставалось другого выхода, кроме того, чтобы прыгнуть, а к этому моменту ты вернулся.

\- А снайперы продолжали наблюдать, - сказала Маргарет, не сводя с него проницательного взгляда.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Мне нужно было увидеть, что Джон по-настоящему скорбит. Я знал, что за ним будут смотреть еще не одну неделю. Необходимо было, чтобы его видели на похоронах, на могиле. Я не знал, как долго он будет оставаться в зоне их внимания, а мне нужно было уничтожить террористическую сеть. А если говорить о «шатаниях по Европе», то это не было таким уж удовольствием. Хотя ты не особо интересовался. – Последнее было сказано натянуто и с обидой. Он посмотрел на Джона, которому, казалось, было трудно дышать.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – с трудом спросил он. – Про снайперов. Мне казалось, что в тот вечер, когда ты вернулся, я довольно ясно дал понять, что хочу это знать.

Шерлок дернул плечом.

– Я не мог, - коротко ответил он. – Я начал было, но начал не очень правильно, а ты был так раздражен. И мы были не одни. В чем, как я осознал, была моя вина, – добавил он, чтобы опередить Джона.

\- Но больше ни разу в течение последовавших лет ты не надумал мне это рассказать? – разозлившись, спросил Джон. – Бог мой, Шерлок! Учитывая, что риску подвергалась моя жизнь, неужели ты не считаешь, что я имел некоторое право об этом знать?

Обвинение было болезненно сродни удару ножа. Шерлок не мог смотреть на Джона, поэтому стал смотреть на свои руки.

– Я не думал, что ты хочешь об этом слышать, - тихо ответил он. – Я был признателен, что ты снова начал со мной разговаривать.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Маргарет повернулась к Джону.

– Вам было сложно принять тот факт, что он жив? – спросила она.

– _Да_ , - ответил он. – А вам было бы легко?

\- Я могу представить, что вы чувствовали себя преданным, в особенности, если думали, что у него эти два года были сплошные приключения. А вас он при этом оставил себя оплакивать, – серьезно сказала Маргарет. – Безусловно, сложно.

\- _Спасибо_ , - со злостью сказал Джон.

\- Однако, - сказала Маргарет и сделала паузу. – Шерлок, я думаю, что пора вам рассказать Джону, что вам довелось выдержать, когда вы отсутствовали в Англии. Как минимум, что-то из этого. Джону нужно это знать, независимо от того, выражал ли он желание услышать это или нет.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Нет никакого смысла к этому возвращаться. Не сейчас. Все давно прошло.

\- Я абсолютно не согласна, - твердо сказала Маргарет. – Это все еще чрезвычайно живо и все еще с вами обоими – ярко и остро. Я думаю, что это является самой большой преградой, которую вам нужно преодолеть. Джон горевал, и горевал страшно. А вы выжили, но тоже страшной ценой, Шерлок. Вы должны это друг другу и самому себе ради того взаимопонимания, которого, наконец, сможете достичь. Джону необходимо услышать полное, подробное объяснение, почему вы сделали то, что сделали, чтобы он понял, что это не было ни вашим выбором, ни вашим решением, ни вашим легкомыслием, ни вашим намеренным исключением его. А у вас есть насущная необходимость, чтобы он точно понял это и то, что вам пришлось для этого пережить. Вы знаете, что вам хотелось бы, чтобы он вас спросил, но он этого не сделал, хотя, может быть, он и хотел, но гордость ему не позволяла. Сегодня именно этот день, господа. – Она сняла очки, оставив их висеть на веревочке, что была у нее на шее, затем сцепила руки вокруг колена, лежащего поверх другого. – Расскажите ему об этом, Шерлок, – предложила она.

Шерлок поморгал, но ничего не сказал. Долгое время он решался, раздумывая, что сказать, и в чем смысл всего этого.

\- Эй, - сказал Джон, уже нормальным голосом. – Я правда хочу это знать. Действительно хочу.

Шерлок посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

– Правда? – прямо спросил он.

Джон кивнул и сглотнул.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Думаю, я должен. Она… права. Хотя я и говорил, что ты должен был сказать мне о снайперах, мне самому следовало спросить обо…всем этом. Я хотел у тебя узнать. Много раз. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

Шерлок кивнул, а затем тихо сказал.

– Я охотился за сетью Мориарти. Она приводила к другим сетям. Я был в Европе и в разных частях Азии. Я был в одиночестве. Был захвачен несколько раз. В последний раз меня бы убили, если бы в конце концов не вмешался Майкрофт.

\- Вас избивали, - сказала Маргарет, еще более мягко.

Шерлок поднял на нее взгляд. Это не прозвучало как вопрос.

– Откуда вы знаете? – спросил он, не став отрицать.

\- Роберто сказал мне, что у вас на спине шрамы, много шрамов. - Лицо Маргарет было полно сочувствия. – Вас били плетью. Неоднократно.

Шерлок кивнул, нервно сглотнув. Он хотел, чтобы Джон это знал, но не знал, как ему об этом сказать, и, тем не менее, боялся, что он узнает. А сейчас это случилось. И он хотел, чтобы этого не было. Шерлок почувствовал, что его затошнило.

\- Что? – Джон был явно шокирован. – Настолько сильно, что шрамы видны несколько лет спустя?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на свои руки. Его губы шевелились, но он не знал, что сказать.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – Джон распалялся, начиная переходить на крик. Ярость свою он пока сдерживал, но это было ненадолго. – Шерлок, почему ты мне этого не рассказал? Всего этого??

В этой отчаянной злости он был опасен, и Шерлок не хотел бы снова оказаться в подобной ситуации. В последний раз, когда он был в таком бешенстве, настал конец их дружбе. Настал бы, если бы не вмешалась миссис Хадсон. Все хорошее, что происходило с ними на этой неделе, теперь не имело значения. Это конец. Именно этого он и опасался.  
-  
– Я не думал, что тебя это волнует, - резко сказал он. – Ты перестал в меня верить.

Вот и правда, вот она, прямо между ними, голая и уродливая.

Маргарет сжала губы и повернулась к Джону.

– Вы женились на Мэри из-за этого? – мягко спросила она. – Выбрали более надежный вариант? Чтобы быть с тем, кто не станет вам лгать?

Джон резко побледнел и вскочил на ноги.

– Мы можем сделать короткий перерыв? – спросил он. Его голос был настолько напряжен, будто он задыхается. – Я просто… мне нужно выйти.

Маргарет откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Да, конечно, - несколько обеспокоенно ответила она. – Так вы вернетесь?

\- Да, - ответил Джон. – Совершенно точно. Я просто… мне нужно побыть одному.

Маргарет кивнула и встала.

– А почему бы вам обоим не пойти на перерыв на десять минут? – предложила она. – Я буду здесь. Выпейте чего-нибудь, минеральной воды, например.

Они оба вышли, и Джон направился по коридору в туалет. Шерлок медленно подошел к большим окнам, смотрящим на холмы. Он чувствовал себя пусто и потерянно, и вдруг отчаянно захотел закурить. Внутри был полный хаос. Действительно ли вся причина была в этом? Джон женился на Мэри назло? Мог ли он предотвратить этот брак, всего лишь рассказав Джону тем вечером про снайперов?

Он прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. Как он сам чудовищным образом все испортил. Он знал, что Джон не простил его за тот день в Бартсе, но не подозревал, насколько глубоки были его злость и обида.  
И как он, скорее всего, усугубил это, обвинив Джона в том, что тот перестал в него верить. А почему он должен был, принимая во внимание, что он думал по поводу того, как Шерлок с ним поступил? Все-таки, видимо, ему не стоило этого говорить. Наверное, он сболтнул лишнего.

Через несколько минут дверь туалета открылась. Послышались шаги, и Джон остановился рядом с ним.

– Эй, - сказал он тихо, - Ты как?

Шерлок не знал, как на это ответить, и смотрел невидящим взглядом на голы серые склоны холмов.

– Наш приезд сюда был ошибкой? – спросил он бесцветным тусклым голосом. – Мы все разрушили?

Пауза.

– Нет, - твердо сказал Джон. – Я так не думаю. Я считаю, что мы сильно затянули с этим разговором. Очень сильно. Просто это … сложно.

Шерлок повернулся к нему.

– Ты думаешь вернуться туда? – прямо спросил он. – Если ты предпочтешь этого не делать, я пойму.

\- Нет! – поспешно ответил Джон. Он некоторое время подумал, как лучше выразиться, а затем сказал. – Я не хочу уходить. Я искренне хочу, чтобы мы через это прошли. И… есть некоторые вещи, которые я должен тебе сказать. Важные вещи.

Шерлок задумался о том, могут ли эти вещи быть подробным описанием причин, по которым они просто не могут продолжать оставаться друзьями. Но он медленно вдохнул, пытаясь подавить хаос внутри и кивнул.

– Хорошо, - сказал он.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся ему.

– Пошли, - предложил он. – Давай закончим это.

Маргарет, видя их возвращающимися, настолько умело скрыла облегчение, что Шерлок мог бы и не заметить этого, но он заметил. Она улыбнулась и указала на диванчик.

– Хорошо, - любезно сказала она. – Шерлок, почему ты сомневаешься в том, что Джон в тебя верит? Только ли потому, что он повелся на тот трюк, который ты придумал, чтобы отправить его из Бартса в тот день?

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Он мне сказал, - совершенно спокойным голосом ответил он. – Он написал мне письмо.

Маргарет взглянула на Джона, но продолжила говорить с Шерлоком.

– И что было в этом письме?

\- Там было сказано, что я подвел его во всем, в чем только было можно, – сказал Шерлок, почувствовав, как сжалось в горле, когда он повторял слова, которые уничтожили его. – Он сказал, что не должен был мне верить никогда, и что он больше не хочет меня видеть. Никогда. Я полагаю, что это… достаточно очевидно.

Джон покачал головой, опустив взгляд на руки.

Маргарет взглянула на него с интересом.

– Почему вы качаете головой? Вы этого не писали?

\- Нет, писал, - мрачно ответил Джон. – Я не должен был. Это неправда. Я вывалил всю эту грязь на Шерлока, не имея никакого права так поступать, и мне ненавистно, что я это сделал. – Он посмотрел на Шерлока. – Я прошу прощения за это письмо, - сказал он несчастным голосом. – Это… да уж. Это одна из самых ужасных вещей, которые я сделал за всю свою жизнь. Это, и то, в тот день в госпитале. То, что я натворил в морге, а потом, вернувшись позднее, с тростью. Бог мой. Знаешь, мне так стыдно. Все это время. И я просто… не мог заставить себя сказать это, сказать, как я сожалею. А мне, правда, очень жаль. Я… я просто отношусь к тебе как полнейшая скотина. Все это время - с того дня, когда умерла Мэри.

Шерлок пошевелился, не зная, что делать с этим признанием.

– Ты горевал, - сказал он, хотя из того, что Джон ему рассказывал про свой брак, это, наверное, неправильное слово. Там горе было, да, но как минимум наполовину это была скорбь по поводу неудавшегося брака, и чувство вины за ту интрижку по смс.

\- Не совсем, - сказал Джон. – На самом деле, я горевал по тому, что вообще вступил в этот брак. – Он посмотрел на Маргарет. – Вы совсем не ошиблись. Как минимум, частичной причиной моей женитьбы на Мэри была обида на Шерлока. Я думал, что делаю более безопасный жизненный выбор. А он оказался совсем не безопасным, ведь из-за нее я чуть было опять не потерял Шерлока. А теперь, слыша то, что он сделал, что вынес, и через что прошел ради меня, я не могу описать словами, каким червем я себя чувствую. И даже после всего этого, после того, как я избил его однажды до полусмерти в больнице, а потом бросил, имея наглость уйти, даже не попрощавшись, он все равно принял меня назад, не раздумывая, и помогал мне совсем не развалиться после того, как умерла моя дочь. Я ничего не сделал, чтобы быть достойным этого, и все равно, он был со мной рядом и поддерживал, как никто и никогда..

У Шерлока сжало горло настолько, что он не решался ничего сказать. Джон говорил о них как о паре, - принял меня назад, был со мной рядом – и, тем не менее, это не имеет значения. Все равно в их ситуации это правда.

\- Шерлок, - осторожно подтолкнула его Маргарет. – Вы не хотите ничего сказать?

Шерлок посмотрел на свои ладони.

– Я просто хотел, чтобы он вернулся домой, - совсем тихо произнес он. – Остальное не имело значения. И сейчас тоже не имеет.

\- Это письмо - оно имеет значение, – сказал Джон, опустив глаза вниз. – Я причинил тебе боль. Ты можешь так и сказать.

Шерлок подумал, затем медленно кивнул.

– Верно, - сказал он, и это признание мучительным.- Это было больно. Очень.

\- Я прошу прощения, - сказал Джон, очень тихим срывающимся голосом. – Я так сильно сожалею, Шерлок.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я заслужил эту утрату веры, - сказал он. – Я причинил тебе боль. Я совершенно упустил, насколько несчастлив ты был с Мэри. Сам просил тебя мне верить, а при этом был неправ.

Джон нахмурился.

– Когда?

\- Тогда, со скальпелем, – сказал Шерлок. – У тебя была причина меня ударить. Я… я был не в себе.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом. Он смотрел прямо и глаз не отводил.

– Я не мог позволить повторения истории с Магнуссеном, - напряженно ответил он. – Ради тебя и ради меня. Но я вышел далеко за рамки того, что должен был сделать. На самом деле, я потерял веру во все, включая себя самого. Я не мог ничего правильно понять. А должен был. Я должен был тебе верить. У твоих поступков всегда были причины. И сегодня я это знаю. Я никогда не должен был в тебе сомневаться. Прости меня.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Хорошо, - ответил он. Затем сделал вдох и добавил. – Прости меня за то, что я не рассказал тебе про снайперов. И за твои страдания.

Джон покачал головой.

– Я считаю, что наказал тебя больше, чем достаточно, – мрачно ответил он.

Маргарет наклонилась в его сторону.

– Вы казните себя, - мягко сказала она. – Но ущерб компенсируют не так. Почему бы вам сейчас не сделать что-нибудь, не обязательно что-то большое, чтобы ощутимо, физически показать Шерлоку, как сильно он вам важен, независимо от всего того, что случилось с вами за все эти годы. Он ученый, ему нужно увидеть нечто очевидное, ваше доказательство этого. Мы чувствуем связь через прикосновения. Слова могут быть достаточными, но для друзей. А влюбленным нужны прикосновения.

Джон заколебался, затем взял левую руку Шерлока и потянул ее с колена, на котором она лежала. Он повернул ее ладонью вверх. Шерлок смотрел на это, едва дыша. А потом Джон не только взял его руку, но и сплел их пальцы, крепко соединив их ладони. Это показалось Шерлоку шокирующе интимным, и на мгновение он почувствовал туман в голове, не в состоянии ничего осознать: что все его чувства били тревогу от того, что Джон держал его за руку – и держал таким образом, как делают это любовники. Если он это сейчас играет для их дела, то ему не стоило так далеко заходить. Было бы достаточно просто взять его за руку. Но вот так, когда их пальцы переплетены, Шерлок с трудом мог дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить.

Доброе лицо Маргарет осветила улыбка, и морщинки лучиками побежали вокруг ее глаз.

– Посмотрите на него, - сказала она Джону. – Он выглядит шокированным. К нему раньше никто не прикасался так, чтобы это так много для него значило.

Она видит его насквозь, почувствовал Шерлок, и все, на что он был способен - это сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

Джон повернулся к нему и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Переполнявшие его эмоции проявились на лице складками у рта и темными, как черные дыры, глазами. Шерлок не понимал, как прочесть то, что он видит, но очень отчетливо ощущал, как пульс бешено стучит в висках, а сердце колотится в грудной клетке.

Раздался едва слышный сигнал.

– Ну, вот и все, - негромко сказала Маргарет. – Время закончилось, джентльмены. Если хотите прийти еще раз, у меня есть еще время на этой неделе. А сейчас, почему бы вам не побыть какое-то время вдвоем? Может быть, вам еще есть, что сказать друг другу.

Шерлок не очень понимал, что он говорил, если он вообще что-то сказал. Он был полностью готов к тому, что Джон отпустит его руку, но тот не отпускал. Они стояли рядом, и Джон продолжал его держать.

– Отпустит, когда мы выйдем из кабинета, - подумал Шерлок. Но Джон все держал его за руку, когда они шли к себе, и во рту у Шерлока пересохло. Да, возможно, только не только ради дела. Может быть, Джон на самом деле хочет именно так держать его за руку. Это мысль ошеломляла. Они прошли через главный корпус и повернули в сторону северного крыла, никого не встретив. Они не произнесли ни слова, шагая рядом, будто выполняя секретную миссию, рука об руку, и пульс Шерлока оглушительно стучал по его барабанным перепонкам.

Они подошли к их комнате. Cвободной рукой Шерлок выудил карточку от двери и провел ею сквозь ридер. Замок щелкнул, дверь открылась. Шерлок закрыл за ними дверь и повернул замок, а Джон продолжал держать его руку. Шерлок отвернулся от двери, лицом к Джону. Тот подошел очень, очень близко к Шерлоку, настолько близко, что не было неловко держать их руки вместе. Долгое время они просто так стояли, почти соприкасаясь лбами и глядя на губы друг друга. Напряжение в воздухе висело такое, что, казалось, что вопрос «Это происходит на самом деле?» был почти слышен с обеих сторон. Шерлок чувствовал дыхание Джона на своих губах и понимал, что Джон также чувствует и его. Затем Джон подошел еще ближе, быстро взглянув на Шерлока. Его лицо приблизилось, а затем его губы коснулись губ Шерлока, тепло и очень, очень правильно. Они не двигались, просто стояли, неуверенно касаясь друг друга губами, и это было одновременно нежно, головокружительно интимно, и практически ошеломляюще. Поцелуй закончился, и начался снова, когда Шерлок слегка наклонил голову и преодолел те миллиметры, что их разделяли, и их губы снова встретились. Шерлоку казалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, но ему так не хотелось пропустить даже мгновение происходящего. Не сейчас! Он жаждал этого долгие годы, думая, что этого никогда не произойдет. Через некоторое время он отпустил руку Джона и обнял его за плечи. Джон притянул его к себе еще ближе, положив руки ему на талию. Очень быстро их поцелуй из нерешительного перешел в более уверенный. Джон захватил его нижнюю губу. Шерлок повторил этот маневр, и так было еще лучше, и еще интимнее. Сердце Шерлока билось настолько сильно, что он чувствовал собственный пульс каждой своей конечностью, и бился этим своим ритмом в руки и грудную клетку Джона. Джон так нежно посасывал его губы, что Шерлоку казалось, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо в своей жизни чувствовал. Эти ощущения кружили голову, и он отвечал на поцелуй, стараясь изо всех сил, совершенно неспособный делать в этот момент ничего другого.

Через некоторое время Джон прервал поцелуй, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шерлока и обняв его лицо ладонями. Они стояли так, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза. Чувства Шерлока в этот момент были настолько сильны, что ему казалось, что он не сможет их выдержать. Большие пальцы Джона поглаживали его щеки. – Это должно было произойти много лет назад, но я просто не мог увидеть истину. Все эти годы ты был для меня всем, чего я искал в жизни, и даже больше, - произнес он, и от того, как его голос срывался от переполнявших его эмоций, у Шерлока заболело где-то внутри.

– Я говорю совершенно серьезно, Шерлок. Ты сделал все, что один человек может сделать для другого. А я недооценивал тебя снова и снова. Я больше никогда не буду в тебе сомневаться. Обещаю, никогда.

Шерлоку казалось, что его сердце не вмещается в грудную клетку, и он испугался, что у него сейчас треснут ребра.

– Я так сильно все испортил, - с большим трудом смог выговорить он. – Если бы я просто сказал тебе, нам бы удалось избежать многого из того, что случилось в прошедшие два года.

Джон едва заметно покачал головой.

– Это моя, а не твоя вина, ответил он.

\- Это результат совместных усилий, - попытался договориться Шерлок. Джон кивнул и снова его поцеловал. В этот раз поцелуй длился еще дольше – теперь они не сдерживали себя. Губы раскрылись, и язык Джона прикоснулся к языку Шерлока, нежно, нетребовательно, и Шерлок ему ответил, почувствовав, как по спине пробежала дрожь. Это было самым интимным ощущением в его жизни. Он вжался в Джона и языком, и телом, поглаживая того по спине, а затем положил левую ладонь ему на щеку, чувствуя пальцами, какие у Джона мягкие волосы. Он понимал, что тонет под желанием начать лепетать тонны сентиментальной ерунды. Кое-что сорвалось с языка еще до того, как он успел остановить себя.

– Я готов для тебя на все, - пробормотал он, когда появилась возможность говорить. Он прижимался губами ко лбу Джона, к его щекам, и снова к его губам, повторяя все это снова и снова. – На все, что угодно.

Джон еле слышно простонал.

– Я знаю. Видит бог, я теперь это знаю. Шерлок, ты можешь просто простить меня… простить за все, что я сделал? За то письмо, за больницу, за Мэри!

\- Шшшш, - прошептал ему Шерлок, останавливая того поцелуем. – Перестань. Все это уже позади. – Он целовал Джона снова и снова, и Джон ему в этом не отказывал, а отвечал так же жадно, и эта его жадность заставляла тело Шерлока гореть огнем. – Я больше ничего не буду от тебя скрывать. Обещаю.

\- А я… просто…. Спрошу, и не буду вести себя как полный козел, - сказал Джон

Он снова взял лицо Шерлока в ладони, даря тому такие ощущения его важности, будто бы кроме него, ничто на свете для Джона не имело сейчас значения. От этого Шерлок практически утратил способность говорить. Он накрыл руки Джона своими и старался не сгореть прямо там от нахлынувших на него эмоций.

От неожиданного стука в дверь они оба вздрогнули.

– Мы кого-нибудь или чего-нибудь ждем? – негромко спросил Джон.

\- Насколько мне известно, нет, - ответил Шерлок. Они не пошевелились. – Думаю, нам нужно взять себя в руки и открыть дверь.

На лице у Джона отразилось все, что он думает про это предложение, но он сказал:

– Ну хорошо. Если ты настаиваешь.

Они неохотно оторвались друг от друга, и Шерлок направился к двери.

Это был Скотт. Стоя в дверях, он нервно огляделся вокруг, а затем сказал.

– Можно мне войти? Джереми… он пропал.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Рассказывай с самого начала, - велел ему Джон.

Они сели за стол, Шерлок уступил кресло Скотту, а сам принялся ходить по комнате. Скотт откашлялся. 

– Прошу прощения, я знаю, что вы здесь в отпуске и работаете над улучшением ваших отношений, но я подумал о том, чем вы занимаетесь… Да я и не знаю, к кому еще обратиться. Если Джереми действительно пропал, то я не понимаю, кому можно доверять.

\- Нет, ты все сделал правильно, - ответил ему Шерлок. – Больше никому об этом не говори. А теперь рассказывай все по порядку, пожалуйста.

Скотт объяснил, что в последний раз он видел Джереми вчера вечером в баре после конкурса, еще раз рассказал об их размолвке по поводу участия в запланированных в турецкой бане увеселениях. Затем пояснил, что Джереми после этого так и не вернулся в их комнату. Думая, что тот заночевал где-то еще, он ожидал, что Джереми объявится с утра, извиняющийся и робеющий. Где-то после полудня Скотт начал подумывать, что Джереми настолько сильно запереживал по поводу содеянного, что решил оставить его и покинуть центр.

\- Не хочу показаться бесчувственным, но почему теперь ты думаешь, что это не так? – спросил его Джон.

Голос его был настолько добрым, что Шерлоку захотелось прекратить все это и зарыться лицом в волосы Джона, сжав его в объятиях. _Сконцентрируйся_ , строго приказал он себе. Впрочем, адреналин от нового дела уже начал свое путешествие по его венам.  
Скотт пояснил. 

– Он бы никогда бы не уехал, не забрав с собой часы, подаренные ему отцом на окончание университета. Отец умер три года назад, и Джереми буквально одержим этими часами. Однажды он подумал, что потерял их, и устроил настоящую истерику. Он ни за что бы не оставил их по собственной воле, даже если бы решил взять с собой одну-единственную вещь. Но он ведь еще и оставил здесь ноутбук, айпод, дорогие кроссовки для фитнеса, зарядку для телефона и кожаную куртку, которую я ему подарил прошлой осенью. Он трепетно относится к своим вещам. Если бы он решил со мной расстаться, то забрал бы все это с собой. И еще один момент – его никто не видел. Я поспрашивал еще пару человек, не из местного штата - после турецкой бани его никто не встречал.

Шерлок остановился. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он очень ровным голосом. – Вот, что тебе нужно будет сделать. Джон, подай мне, пожалуйста, сегодняшнее расписание.

Джон потянулся за бумагой и передал ее Шерлоку. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Джон улыбнулся. Улыбка была едва заметной, и сердце Шерлока сжалось. Ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы снова заговорить. Он сверился с расписанием. 

– Так. Сейчас двадцать три минуты пятого. В четыре тридцать на заднем дворике состоится беседа на тему «Геи в рабочей обстановке». Поучаствуй в ней. Если кто-то спросит про Джереми, отвечай, что он болен и лежит в постели. Если встретишь тех, кого до этого спрашивал о нем, скажи им, что он вернулся, но сейчас находится в медпункте. Во всех остальных случаях не говори о нем. Постоянно находись среди людей. Если будет свободное время между дискуссией и ужином, оставайся в одном помещении с другими или в кафе. Пригласи кого-нибудь пройтись с тобой по окрестностям. Сделай все, чтобы не возвращаться к себе в комнату. Потом приходи на ужин. С нами за стол не садись. Мы найдем тебя сами. Дай Джону номер своего мобильного.

Скотт послушно назвал номер, Джон его записал в свой телефон, а затем отправил контакт Шерлоку, будто тот знал, что он так и поступит. 

– Хорошо, - неуверенно произнес Скотт. – Это что, означает, что Джереми был похищен? Вы думаете, что мне грозит опасность?

Джон предоставил Шерлоку возможность ответить. Тот покачал головой. 

– Может быть, но мы не знаем этого наверняка. В ситуации, когда кто-то пропадает, безопаснее предполагать подобное. Иди на встречу. Если тебя увидят выходящим из нашей комнаты, или уже раньше заметили, как ты в нее входил, говори, что приходил за парацетамолом, или что-то в этом духе. Придумай что-то, что легко подтвердить и невозможно оспорить.

Скотт кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Огромное вам спасибо. – Он нервно выдохнул. – Боже, если он действительно пропал, и если вдруг с ним что-то случится из-за того, что я не сразу отреагировал, потому что подумал, что он снова мне изменил… Я никогда себе этого не прощу.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и сказал: 

– Мы все совершаем ошибки. Если с ним что-то случится, в этом не будет твоей вины. Впрочем, тебе сейчас лучше идти, пока в коридорах не станет людно – скоро все пойдут на послеобеденные занятия.

\- Точно. Спасибо. – Скотт выглянул в коридор и выскользнул за дверь. Джон следом за ним подошел к двери и закрыл на замок.

Он повернулся к Шерлоку, который уже подносил к уху телефон. 

– Лестрейд, - коротко сказал он. – Мне нужны две вещи. С одной из них ты можешь мне помочь. Ты слушаешь? Первое: мне нужно все, что у тебя есть на человека, пропавшего отсюда в прошлом году. Второе: мне нужно немедленно вывезти отсюда одного из гостей. На то, чтобы ждать машину из Лондона, времени нет. Позвони моему брату и скажи, чтобы он отправил вертолет на железнодорожную станцию в Уорчестер.

\- На станцию! – повторил Лестрейд. - Погоди, что, вот так просто приземлиться там на парковке?

\- Мне все равно, вели им садиться хоть на крышу, если нужно, - раздраженно ответил Шерлок. – Действуй! И мне нужны все материалы и по пропавшему отсюда гостю, и по его партнеру, который об этом заявил.

\- Сейчас быстро перешлю. В какое время нужен вертолет? – спросил Лестрейд.

Шерлок посчитал в уме. 

– Должен быть на станции без пятнадцати шесть.

\- Считай, что уже сделано, - ответил Лестрейд и отключился.

Джон подошел к нему и сел. 

– Он пришлет файл по электронной почте?

\- Да, - Шерлок тоже сел за стол и открыл ноутбук. – Как думаешь, почему Джереми? – спросил он.

Джон пожал плечами. 

– Зависит от того, почему его похитили, если это было похищением. Я к тому, что закон не запрещает быть привлекательным.

\- Он не был агрессивным, не из тех, что любят создавать проблемы, - нахмурившись, сказал Шерлок, в ожидании мейла от Лестрейда. – И явно ладил с окружающими. 

\- Даже слишком хорошо ладил, - согласился Джон. – Думаешь, это каким-то образом связано с конкурсом мокрых маек?

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, – раздался звук, оповещающий о пришедшем письме, и Шерлок почувствовал всплеск адреналина. – Ага!

Джон поднялся, встал у него за плечом и начал читать. Его близость отвлекала намного сильнее, чем он, возможно, осознавал. 

– Так, - сказал он. – Джимми Уолдерс - возможно, это не настоящее его имя - сообщил, что его партнер Йен Лоринг пропал во время их недельной поездки сюда в прошлом году.

Шерлок уже прочел то, что было дальше. 

– Он опубликовал это у нас на открытом сайте полиции, и буквально через считанные минуты сообщение было удалено. Полиция приехала сюда с проверкой, но никаких следов Лоринга не обнаружила. Они с Уолдерсом ругались все время, что пробыли здесь, и полиция решила, что Лоринг расстался с Уолдерсом, уехал из «Долины» и больше с ним не связывался.

\- Прокрути вниз, - попросил Джон. Они оба некоторое время молча изучали то, что было на экране, а затем Джон сказал. – Но он не забрал с собой вещи. Ни отсюда, ни из квартиры, в которой они с Уолдерсом жили. 

\- Что немедленно наводит на подозрения, - согласился Шерлок.

\- Картина явно знакомая, - хмурясь, сказал Джон. – Думаю, ты прав, полагая, что Скотту сейчас угрожает серьезная опасность, в особенности, если он начнет спрашивать остальных про Джереми и рассказывать о том, что тот пропал. 

Телефон Шерлока зазвонил. Он посмотрел на экран и вздохнул.

\- Лучше ответить, - сказал Джон, пожав его плечо и отойдя в сторону.

Шерлоку захотелось встать и пойти за ним, но вместо этого он с неохотой ответил на звонок. Внутри у него происходила яростная борьба между противоречивыми желаниями заниматься расследованием и подойти к Джону и снова оказаться в его обьятиях. 

– Братец, - сказал он в телефон, стараясь говорить спокойно и без эмоций.

\- Джимми Уолдерс – имя вымышленное, - без предисловий сообщил ему Майкрофт. – Я взглянул на это дело. Настоящее имя Уолдерса – Джеймс Уилсон. Шерлок, он оставил сообщение на сайте, а еще сделал заявление для полиции в «Долине с ущельем»

Шерлок почувствовал, что у него внутри похолодело. 

– Значит, то, что с ним произошло, случилось, пока он был здесь, - сказал он.

\- Конечно, - мрачно ответил ему брат. – Как ты собираешься отправить Скотта Маррея на станцию, чтобы посадить его в вертолет?

\- На такси, - ответил ему Шерлок. – Я вызову машину и попрошу, чтобы она подъехала к входной двери точно в шесть часов. Это самое безопасное место, чтобы проскользнуть через вестибюль и нырнуть в такси. В это время все направляются на ужин. Можешь организовать, чтобы за рулем был один из твоих людей?

\- Организую через диспетчеров, - сказал Майкрофт. – Не допустите того, чтобы его убили, Шерлок. Я забрал это дело себе.

Шерлок сжал переносицу. 

– Кто бы сомневался. У тебя есть мысли о том, где может быть Джереми?

Если Майкрофт казался ему мрачным до этой минуты, то он ошибался. Джон подошел поближе, чтобы услышать ответ Майкрофта. Тот вздохнул. 

– На самом деле… Возможно, у меня есть одна идея. И тебе она не понравится. Уже некоторое время я безуспешно пытаюсь выйти на канал по торговле людьми, организованный, как я думаю, в Москве. 

\- Торговля людьми, - потрясенно повторил Шерлок. – С какой целью? Я думал, что в большинстве подобных случаев похищают женщин и детей.

\- Есть еще и спрос на мужскую проституцию, хотя этот термин предполагает денежную компенсацию, - угрюмо сообщил ему Майкрофт. – Гораздо более вероятно, что это современная форма рабства. – Если задуматься, во всем этом есть некая толика смысла: группа мужчин определенной ориентации – следовательно, обладающих определенными навыками – и они уже находятся в одном месте… Ваша жертва привлекательна, если основываться на типичных общепринятых критериях для мужчины его возраста?

\- Весьма, - ответил Шерлок. – Он победил в конкурсе мокрых маек. Как раз перед тем, как исчезнуть.

\- Похоже, первое место оценивается особенным образом, - иронично отметил Майкрофт. – У меня нет доказательств, но эти исчезнувшие тщательно отбирались в обстоятельствах, когда отъезд одного из партнеров можно легко объяснить существующими проблемами в отношениях, которые теоретически могут обостриться – действительно, это может быть очень хитро устроенной схемой. Давай-ка я тоже со своей стороны с этим поработаю. Поговорю со своими источниками в Интерполе и в других агентствах. А пока Лестрейд будет проверять информацию о других исчезновениях из «Долины» или сразу после отъезда из нее. Должен был оставаться второй партнер, и с одним из таких можно пообщаться, если, конечно, не пропадали оба.

\- Понятно, - сказал Шерлок. – Что нам делать сейчас?

\- Вывезите Скотта Маррея, не вызвав подозрений, - ответил Майкрофт. – Затем позвоните мне после ужина. Ведите себя, будто ничего не произошло. Если кто-то заговорит с вами об исчезновении одного из этих двоих, не обсуждайте ничего, кроме ничего не значащих сплетен, и не более того.

\- Договорились, - ответил Шерлок и закончил разговор.

Джон снова сел в кресло – он выглядел встревоженным. – Написать Скотту насчет такси?

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Напиши, пожалуйста.

Джон набрал сообщение, отправил его, и снова посмотрел на Шерлока. 

– Значит, они берут одного из партнеров и сбывают его в сексуальное рабство в России. А что делают со вторым?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Убивают, как я полагаю. Или забирают обоих.

\- Если их целью являются молодые мужчины в хорошей физической форме, то не стоит ли нам обеспокоиться по поводу Джастина и Тома? – спросил Джон. – Эндрю и Эви тоже достаточно привлекательны, но не настолько, как эти двое.

\- Справедливое замечание, - согласился Шерлок. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.- Никак не могу придумать, как предупредить их, чтобы не участвовали ни в каких мероприятиях, кроме обязательных, – он замолчал, вспомнив о Джереми, и его участии в групповом развлечении в турецкой бане. – Я тут подумал… не поставили ли последнюю точку в выборе кандидата на похищение определенные таланты, продемонстрированные Джереми. Похоже, что он был захвачен сразу на выходе из бани.

Джон кивнул. 

– Это омерзительно, - сказал он с отвращением. – И это место, в котором помогают восстанавливать отношения! Ты полагаешь, что персонал в этом замешан?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

– Хотелось бы верить, что нет, - ответил он. – В особенности, психотерапевты. Очень сложно поставить под сомнение честность Тодда или Маргарет.

\- А партнер Тодда – Лукас - президент этого заведения, - заметил Джон. – Думаешь, он имеет отношение к этому?

\- Не имею представления, - сказал Шерлок. Он нахмурился. – Знаешь, кто кажется мне подозрительным? Пол.

Джон нахмурился следом за ним. 

– Определенно. Ты прав – есть в нем что-то неправильное.

\- Нечто хищное – тут же подтвердил Шерлок, думая о невинном взгляде Пола. – Помнишь, он приглашал нас тогда в эту баню?

\- Конечно, особенно тебя – меня позвали за компанию, - сухо отметил он. – Кстати, у меня и в мыслях не было заблуждаться на тему того, кто собирался там тебя приласкать.

Шерлока передернуло. 

\- Никогда.

Джон покачал головой. 

– Никогда такого не допущу, - поклялся он, и Шерлок почувствовал, как затрепетало в ответ его тело.

Тем не менее, нужно сосредоточиться, или он совершенно забудет о деле. 

– Я уверен, что тут везде камеры видеонаблюдения…

\- Готов поспорить, что турецкую баню они не показывают, - мрачно ответил Джон. – Слушай, а что по поводу закрытых на ночь прогулочных троп?

Шерлок посмотрел на него. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Как думаешь, может, именно по ним они переправляли свои жертвы? – спросил Джон. – И тех, кого похищали, и тех, кого прикончили, если, конечно, они кого-то убивали. Просто вся эта земля находится в их собственности, так ведь? Может, есть какая-нибудь маленькая дорожка, например, рядом с озером.

Шерлок медленно кивнул. 

– Возможно, ты думаешь в правильном направлении, – сказал он, - Сейчас я сильно пожалел, что мы не смогли сегодня туда выбраться.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Мы отвлеклись кое-на-что другое, - сказал он.

Его улыбка ударила Шерлока прямо в солнечное сплетение, и он несколько раз моргнул в попытке восстановить дыхание. 

– Это правда, - смог выговорить он. Джон поднялся, наклонился к нему и снова его поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел страстным, влажным, с касанием языками, но закончился он внезапно и слишком скоро.

\- Извини, - пробормотал Джон, запустив пальцы Шерлоку в волосы и целуя его в лоб. – Так сложно себя сдерживать, когда мы… здесь. Конечно, я понимаю, что мы не должны отвлекаться. Первым делом – расследование.

\- Не знаю, - сказал Шерлок, касаясь языком его нижней губы, чтобы определить ее на вкус. – И то, и другое важно в равной мере, и для каждого – свое место.

Джон кивнул, и поцеловал его снова, не разжимая губ, довольно долго, и снова отстранился. 

– Согласен, - ответил он, - Сначала нам нужно определить этих людей. Давай позвоним Лестрейду и поймем, что там у него есть по нашему делу.

Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. 

– Да, давай.

***

Вестибюль был заполнен людьми – более сорока гостей и некоторые из сотрудников центра направлялись на ужин. Шерлок и Джон будничным тоном обсуждали, что из предложенных в меню вариантов они заказали. Шерлок как бы невзначай смотрел по сторонам, пока не увидел Скотта, быстро продвигавшегося в потоке людей в сторону входной двери. Следом Шерлок поискал глазами Пола, но не нашел. Это его обеспокоило. Телефон оповестил о пришедшем сообщении. Майкрофт написал: _Такси на месте. Вперед!_ Десятью секундами позднее, краем глаза он увидел, как открылась боковая дверь, и заметил темные волосы Скотта, выскальзывающего через нее на улицу. Через мгновение от него пришло подтверждение: _Я в такси, уже на дороге._  
Шерлок показал Джону текст на экране, не поднимая телефона вверх. Джон выдохнул с облегчением.

– Я так рад, что заказал бифштекс, - сказал он, чуть громче, чем нужно, будто стараясь перекричать стоявший вокруг шум. – Сегодня мне хочется поесть хорошего мяса.

\- Мммм. Нужно будет взять бутылку вина, - ответил Шерлок, тоже повысив голос. – Шираз, я думаю?

\- Конечно, если только не считаешь, что оно может быть тяжеловато для твоей жареной лапши, - сказал Джон. Проговорил он это вполне беззаботно, но его рука нашла ладонь Шерлока, и снова их пальцы переплелись. И, вопреки самому себе, Шерлок почувствовал, что сердце его дрогнуло.

Несмотря на это, ужин прошел в напряжении - как минимум про себя он это отметил, и почувствовал, что Джон тоже неспокоен. За едой они беседовали с Эндрю, Эви, Джастином и Томом – все собрались за одним с ними столом. В камине гудел огонь, и Шерлок незаметно оглядывался, чтобы посмотреть, кто из сотрудников центра тоже пришел на ужин. Он обдумывал, кто из них может быть убийцей и замешанным в торговле людьми. Поднося ко рту вилку с толстой рисовой лапшой и сочной креветкой, он отстраненно размышлял, вернутся ли они к тому занятию, которое было прервано визитом Скотта. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла все внутри трепетать в предвкушении, а тот факт, что это будет их третьей ночью вместе, заставил занервничать. Может, у них сегодня и возможности такой не будет. Поживем-увидим, сказал Шерлок самому себе, а услышав, как Джон назвал его имя, заставил себя вернуться к общему разговору.

Бутылку Шираз они допили как раз перед тем, как были поданы кофе и десерты. В случае Шерлока это был шоколадный торт, щедро прослоенный кремом, у Джона - лимонно-черничный чизкейк. Шерлок незаметно проверил телефон, когда в шесть сорок пришло сообщение. Скотт написал: _Я в вертолете. Еще раз спасибо! Я дам знать, когда окажусь в безопасном месте._ Сразу же следом пришло подтверждение от Майкрофта: Он в вертолете. Решив, что покажет Джону сообщения чуть позже, Шерлок спрятал телефон, когда Эндрю начал спрашивать, придут ли они в паб на викторину, которая была запланирована в качестве вечерней развлекательной программы. Джон предоставил Шерлоку решать, и тот смущенно ответил: 

– Эмм, нет, боюсь, мы не придем, - извиняясь, сказал он. – У нас сегодня был сеанс с Маргарет. И мы… мы поняли, что нам еще многое нужно обсудить, поэтому перед ужином договорились, что сегодня пропустим все увеселения, и займемся этим, пока все еще свежо в памяти. Ведь мы за этим сюда приехали.

В ответ на это остальные энергично закивали. 

– Совершенно правильно, - сказал Джастин. – Дело есть дело. Она замечательная, правда? Я о Маргарет.

\- Вы уже у нее побывали? – спросил Джон, наливая в свой кофе сливки из маленького кувшинчика. 

Джастин подтвердил. 

– Да, у нас была встреча с ней ближе к вечеру, сразу после вашей. Она сказала, что вы были у нее.

\- Она очень хорошо знает свое дело, - быстро проговорил Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся ему со значением.

\- Она знает, какие вопросы задавать, даже если ты ничего не говоришь, – сказал Том. Он наклонился и поцеловал Джастина в щеку. – Нам она очень помогла. Мы попросили ее поработать с нами завтра или послезавтра, чтобы разобраться еще кое с чем. Почему бы и нет, правда? Если вспомнить о том, сколько мы за все это заплатили?

\- По-моему, это стоило каждого пенни из потраченных денег, - сказал Эндрю, удовлетворенно глядя на свою вилку с тирамису.

Эви толкнул его в бок. 

– Предполагаю, что ты имеешь в виду не только еду…

Эндрю улыбнулся и поцеловал его, прямо на глазах у остальных, и у Шерлока в груди снова все затрепетало от предвкушения. Однако, им нужно было связаться с Майкрофтом, чтобы узнать, как продвигаются дела с поиском Джереми, добрался ли Скотт до своего тайного убежища невредимым, и разобраться, кто за всем этим стоит.

Когда они шли к себе, Джон снова держал его за руку, и они не разговаривали, но это молчание было приятным. Шерлоку стало интересно, хочет ли Джон, как и он сам сейчас, чтобы никакого расследования не было.

Майкрофт ответил сразу. 

– Медленно едите, - с осуждением сказал он.

\- Давай сразу к делу, - вздохнув, ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт не заставил ждать ни секунды. 

– Мои контакты в Европе и в Азии подтверждают, что в Великобритании есть определенный источник информации, связанный с этой преступной сетью по торговле людьми. У Интерпола есть человек, которому удалось сбежать только потому, что его сочли мертвым после перенесенных избиений. К сожалению, его били настолько сильно, что это повлияло на его разум, поэтому его показания не совсем надежны. В дополнение к этому, похоже, он подвергся очень сильной психологической обработке, что довольно характерно для подобных криминальных сетей. Человек, о котором я говорю, разговаривает с английским акцентом, но не знает своей фамилии. Его имя – Уильям, и Лестрейд сейчас проверяет списки гостей «Долины с ущельем» за последние пять лет. Конечно, в эту сеть поставляли людей и из других источников, поэтому этот человек мог попасть туда откуда угодно.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок. – Что еще?

\- Скотт Маррей прибыл на нашу конспиративную квартиру без происшествий, - сообщил Майкрофт скучающим тоном. – Ему предоставлено все необходимое, и он находится под круглосуточной охраной.

Джон, внимательно слушавший разговор, кивнул. 

– Отлично, - сказал он удовлетворенно.

\- А что там у Лестрейда с его поисками? – поинтересовался Шерлок. – Помощь нужна?

\- Помощь ему нужна всегда. Поэтому существуешь ты, - сухо ответил Майкрофт. - В основном он просматривает нераскрытые дела, но, как я понимаю, он отправил тебе все, что у него было. – Майкрофт сделал небольшую паузу. – Все нормально, Шерлок. Связь с «Долиной» уже помогла в деле о сексуальной работорговле. Мои люди снова пытаются удаленно активировать телефон Джереми Дэвидсона, отключенный в 12:43 в ночь его исчезновения. Пока попытки результатов не дали, но оказалось, что все зависит от того, как далеко телефон находится от вышки мобильного оператора. Маршрут похитителей вполне может проходить по пустынной сельской местности. Мое контактное лицо предполагает, что они могут двигаться медленно, в несколько этапов, чтобы снизить риск быть обнаруженными. Когда Джереми будет у нас, я тебе сообщу.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок. После паузы он спросил: - Что нам делать дальше? Возвращаться в Лондон? Задавать этот вопрос было мучительно – он рассчитывал как минимум провести здесь с Джоном эту ночь. Но Майкрофт его удивил.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Мне нужны люди на месте. Попробуйте, если получится, попасть в один из офисов. Завтра, при свете дня, поищите возможные способы, которыми его могли вывезти. Вряд ли они увели Дэвидсона через главный вход.

\- У Джона на этот счет есть теория, - сообщил ему Шерлок.

\- Вот и хорошо. Проверьте ее, – дал указание Майкрофт. – Но прежде всего, не выдавайте своей миссии. Нам может понадобиться оставить вас там еще на одну неделю, если не раскроем это дело до субботы. Расследуйте, но _по-тихому_. Если поймете, что сами не можете ничего найти, помогайте оттуда Лестрейду в работе с нераскрытыми делами.

\- Понятно. – Шерлок положил трубку. Джон посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. Шерлок посмотрел на него в ответ. – Что такое? – спросил он, чувствуя, как сердце забилось немного чаще только от одного взгляда на Джона.

\- Ты любишь первым нажимать на отбой, когда говоришь с ним, - сказал Джон так, будто это его забавляло. – Ты заметил, что всегда так делаешь? Заканчиваешь разговор первым, чтобы не дать ему этой возможности? Это так мелочно, но мне нравится.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

– Действительно мелочно, именно поэтому я так и поступаю. Он это ненавидит.

Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, и на мгновение Шерлок испытал очень сильный – до головокружения – соблазн отложить расследование и подойти к нему, но тут Джон заговорил, и очарование момента было разрушено. 

– Чем займемся в первую очередь? Пропавшими людьми? Попробуем осмотреть офисные помещения, пока все в ушли в бар на викторину? Я серьезно опасаюсь, что у них установлены камеры. Будет лучше сделать попытку в дневное время – если что, притворимся, что заблудились.

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Да, - сказал он и посмотрел в свой ноутбук. Работа прежде всего. Нужно сконцентрироваться. – В этом случае, просмотрим нераскрытые дела.

Джон кивнул в ответ, и сел за стол, открывая свой компьютер.

Шерлок начал выдвигать свой стул, когда его телефон зазвонил. 

– Лестрейд, - сказал он в трубку. – Что ты нашел?

***

Спустя почти три часа Джон провел рукой по волосам и потянулся. На этот момент у них получился список из шестерых потенциальных жертв похищения из «Долины». Все они пропали либо во время, либо сразу по окончании пребывания в центре, наряду с их партнерами. Джон с Шерлоком обсудили, стоит ли считать партнеров потенциальными жертвами, проданными в сексуальное рабство, либо, возможно, убитыми. Лестрейд в результате сказал, что нельзя ничего исключать. Это была изнурительная работа, и, в дополнение к этому, Шерлоку оказалось сложнее концентрироваться на расследовании, чем он ожидал. Он решил, что на сегодня достаточно.

Он поднялся и подошел к окну, открыв его, чтобы вдохнуть прохладного свежего воздуха. Джон подошел и встал рядом, приставив ладони к лицу с обеих сторон, чтобы отражение не мешало видеть через окно. Шерлок посмотрел на него и почувствовал, как его окатило мощной волной любви такой силы, что колени его чуть было не подогнулись. Правда, он не знал, что сказать, как облечь это в слова, и какие из слов подойдут.

\- Там так мирно, - поделился наблюдением Джон. Не услышав ответа от Шерлока, он убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на него. – Ты знаешь, - произнес он. – Я очень рад, что Майкрофт сказал, что нам нужно остаться. Я пока не хочу уезжать. После того, что произошло между нами сегодня.

Шерлок почувствовал, что кивает. 

– Джон… - медленно, будто во сне, проговорил он. Его тело по собственной воле повернулось к Джону.

Джон закрыл окно и аккуратно задернул шторы. Затем он снова повернулся к нему. 

– Нас прервали, - сказал он низким и довольно чувственным голосом. – Я даже близко не закончил с поцелуями.

Стена, которую Шерлоку удалось возвести, чтобы разделить это и работу, бесследно растаяла. Он почти на вкус ощущал, насколько сильно он хотел этого.

– Прошу тебя, - выдохнул он, и Джон, взяв его лицо в ладони, притянул его к себе. Их губы встретились, и Шерлок забыл обо всем, кроме рта Джона. Они начали медленно, но довольно скоро поцелуи стали более сильными – обоим нужно было все больше. Шерлок обнял Джона – одна рука поверх плеча, другая рука – на спине, и почувствовал, как Джон тает в его объятиях, заключив его в кольцо сильных рук. Теперь они целовались, соприкасаясь языками, прижавшись друг другу. Они целовались, и целовались, и ни один не прервался, чтобы что-то сказать. В этот момент слова были не нужны. Самое главное они уже сегодня друг другу сказали.  
Прошло немало времени, когда Джон отстранился и сказал, сверкнув глазами. 

– Весь вечер … я хотел только этого… с тобой. Мечтал, чтобы нам никто не мешал… Я знаю, что дело всегда на первом месте – речь идет о человеческих жизнях. Но теперь…

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, и наклонился за новыми поцелуями. Теперь они были более жадными, а объятия - более крепкими. Целоваться с Джоном - лучшее, что он чувствовал за всю жизнь. Ощущения волнами проносились по телу, будто внутри костей плавилась лава. Каждой клеткой он желал большего, так сильно, как никогда в жизни. Он услышал, что в его горле родился низкий звук, и еще сильнее прижался к Джону, гладя его то по спине, то по волосам. Джон отвечал тем же, и каждое прикосновение, даже через рубашку, заставляло его кожу пылать. Он оторвался от губ Джона и отпустил себя, целуя щеки, шею, горло Джона, чувствуя, как его дыхание буквально прорывается ему под кожу.

\- Бог мой, Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, сжав в кулак волосы Шерлока и слегка потянув. От этого по спине у Шерлока побежали мурашки, по телу безумным вихрем пронесся всплеск желания, а в паху разгорелся пожар. Джон потянул его лицо к себе, и впился в его поцелуем, который перемежался с укусами – они оба перестали себя сдерживать.

Шерлоку хотелось еще большего – прикоснуться к Джону везде, ощутить его прикосновения на себе. Он дышал очень часто, и не знал, как попросить того, что ему было сейчас необходимо. 

– Джон, - сказал он ему в шею, и Джон его понял.

Он слегка отстранился, давая возможность им посмотреть в глаза друг другу. 

– Может, мы… приготовимся ко сну? – спросил он. Вопрос получился одновременно и вежливым, и игривым. Он намекал, но не настаивал. Предложил ненадолго оторваться друг от друга, возможно, для того, чтобы дать Шерлоку возможность немного справиться с собой.

Шерлок сглотнул. Он не понимал, хотел ли он продолжать целоваться, или ему нужна была короткая пауза, но возражать желания не было. Он кивнул и прикоснулся языком к его нижней губе. 

– Да. Хорошо.

\- Я пойду первым, мне нужно в туалет, - сказал Джон. – Я быстро.

Шерлок снова кивнул. 

– Ладно. – Затем, когда почувствовал, что Джон от него отошел, добавил: – Поторопись.

Джон улыбнулся ему. 

– Обязательно, - ответил он, направляясь в сторону ванной.

Шерлок стремительно разделся до белья, натянул футболку, в которой спал, и поставил их телефоны заряжаться. Очень скоро Джон вышел из ванной тоже в пижаме и улыбнулся.

\- Твоя очередь, - сказал он. – Я буду… здесь, - кивком указал он на кровать.

Шерлок промычал нечто неразборчивое, что должно было означать согласие, и поспешил в ванну. Он почистил зубы, проверил, не нужно ли побриться, с некоторым трудом сходил в туалет – он все еще был немного возбужден – затем умылся, помыл руки и вышел из ванной.

Джон погасил свет, оставив включенными только две прикроватные лампы. Он лежал на боку на своей половине кровати, подперев голову рукой. Одеяло на стороне Шерлока было откинуто. Он встретился с Шерлоком взглядом, и, улыбаясь, похлопал рукой по кровати.

– Иди сюда, - сказал он, и Шерлок направился к нему, будто завороженный миражом в пустыне. На долю секунды ему почти показалось, что у него случилась галлюцинация, но при этом он все равно на губах чувствовал следы поцелуев Джона.

Он забрался на кровать и придвинулся к Джону. Тот положил ему руку на бок и склонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать. И все вернулось туда, где они были несколькими минутами ранее. Они лежали рядом, обвив друг друга руками, лицом к лицу, и целовались глубоко и страстно, и теперь Шерлок знал, каково это, и ощущения были абсолютно феноменальными.

Не было ни спешки, ни необходимости перестать целоваться и перейти к чему-то еще. Это было время, поцелуев, время объятий, и Шерлоку это понравилось. Еще никогда его тело не было таким живым, как в этот момент, каждой клеткой понимая близость Джона. Он погладил Джона по спине, просунул ладонь ему под футболку, чтобы лучше почувствовать тепло его кожи. Через мгновение он прервал поцелуй и спросил: 

\- Может, снимешь это?

Джон горячо поддержал предложение. 

– И ты тоже, - сказал он, и они оба избавились от своих футболок. Джон снова притянул его к себе, и внезапно, когда они остались только в белье, стало еще более очевидно, что они лежат в кровати почти обнаженными. Джон заглянул ему в глаза. Он приник к Шерлоку долгим поцелуем, а потом тихо сказал:

– Я только хочу сказать…. Нет никакой необходимости переходить к чему-то еще. Я к тому, что мы можем просто…. вот так провести всю ночь. Неважно. Единственное, чего я хочу – это быть с тобой - как угодно. Нет нужды торопить события и делать следующий шаг. Теперь, когда мы объяснились, у нас полно времени.

Шерлок моргнул и прошелся языком по губам.

– Сегодня утром было вдвойне забавно, правда? Если учесть, что не только мы никогда, но и я никогда … не делал ничего подобного.

Джон снова постарался заглянуть ему в глаза. 

– Никогда? – спросил он. – Даже с Ирен?

Шерлок покачал головой. 

– Никогда. Знаешь, я ведь хотел тебя.

\- Даже тогда? – спросил Джон, а когда Шерлок кивнул, он продолжил. – Пойми, сейчас это бы уже ни на что не повлияло. Я так ревновал тебя к ней. Но я говорю совершенно серьезно. Нет никакой чертовой разницы - даже если бы и было, Шерлок. Я просто счастлив, что мы, наконец, к этому пришли.

\- И я тоже, - сказал Шерлок. Он положил ладонь Джону на щеку. – Тогда поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста.

Не колеблясь ни секунды, Джон приник к нему горячим поцелуем, и от ощущения близости его тела, его тепла, у Шерлока закружилась голова. Теперь они прижимались друг к другу, и Джон тихо постанывал. Оба они тяжело дышали. Шерлок закинул ногу на Джона, и в процессе обнаружил, что Джон возбужден не меньше его. Это осознание направило жаркую волну прямо в его пах, и его член отвердел еще сильнее. Джон касался его спины, начал ее поглаживать, и внезапно замер, оторвавшись от губ Шерлока. У него на лице отразился весь ужас того, что он осознал. 

– Твои шрамы, - произнес он дрожащим голосом. – Я их чувствую, Шерлок…

\- Прошу тебя, - прервал его Шерлок. – Я не хочу говорить об этом. Не сейчас. В данный момент я хочу, чувствовать на себе твои прикосновения. _Пожалуйста_.

\- Да, хорошо, - выдохнул Джон, и еще крепче его обнял.

Шерлок почти задыхался, вцепившись в Джона. Он провел рукой вниз и положил ладонь Джону на ягодицы, а потом убрал, смутившись, но Джон что-то промычал, явно протестуя.

\- Нет… прошу тебя, Шер… если хочешь, то пожалуйста! Делай все, что захочешь, - сказал он, и прижал ладонь к пятой точке Шерлока, сжав ее через белье. – Просто… следуй своим инстинктам. Все, что желают твое сердце и твое тело. Я обещаю тебе, что бы ты ни сделал, мне подойдёт. Ты можешь делать абсолютно все, что тебе захочется.

От его жеста тело Шерлока содрогнулось от накатившей на него волны желания, и он снова закинул ногу Джону на бедро, и случайно перевернул Джона на спину, оказавшись на нем сверху, от чего их гениталии, наконец, полностью соприкоснулись. Ощущения были хороши до неприличия, и Шерлок услышал, как издал резкий звук, получившийся очень похожим на стон. Джон отозвался эхом, и они снова начали неистово целоваться. Джон положил обе ладони на ягодицы Шерлока, крепко их сжав, и тот почувствовал, что отозвался на это проступившей влагой. Он тяжело дышал в лицо Джона и начал снова целовать его шею.

Они терлись друг о друга через белье, и ощущения были настолько потрясающими, что Шерлок уже дышал с трудом, чувствуя, как удовольствие струится по его венам, даря ощущения кайфа, несравнимо лучшего, что он испытывал раньше. Джон просунул палец под резинку его трусов, и слегка шлепнул ей по пояснице. 

– Сними это, - попросил он, и у Шерлока получилось только звуками выразить свое горячее согласие. Они на короткое время отделились друг от друга, встали с кровати и сбросили последнее, что могло их разделять. Джон открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки и быстро осмотрел содержимое. Потом какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, стоя по разные стороны кровати. Шерлок поедал глазами великолепное обнаженное тело Джона, его твердый член с влажной блестящей головкой. Взгляд Джона тоже скользил все ниже и ниже по телу Шерлока. 

– Бог мой, - сказал он так, будто он восхищался и в то же время не верил своим глазам. – Ты такой… такой красивый, Шерлок. – Он вернулся в кровать, окончательно сбросив с нее одеяло. – Иди ко мне.

Шерлок снова взобрался на постель и позволил Джону уложить его поверх себя, и поцелуи возобновились. Теперь, когда между ними не было никаких барьеров, интимность их прикосновений была изысканным удовольствием. Они некоторое время целовались, неспешно, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями, чувствуя, как их члены трутся один о другой, а тела находятся в полном контакте. Джон набрал полную ладонь лубриканта из выбранного им тюбика, и смазал их обоих, Шерлок издал такой звук, что сам испугался. Он толкался изо всей силы, отчаянно стараясь добиться максимально возможного движения. Джон передвинул ладонь и положил обе руки Шерлоку на ягодицы, синхронизируя свой ритм с ритмом Шерлока Они дышали настолько тяжело, что целоваться не получалось, но в этом не было никакой проблемы – Шерлок двигался и двигался, чувствуя наслаждение каждой частичкой своего тела. Джон стонал, уже не сдерживаясь. Он то матерился, то звал его по имени, то громко одобрял все, что делал Шерлок. Они двигались, и двигались, и Джон приподнялся, чтобы было удобнее толкаться. Напряжение достигло предела, отчего голос Шерлока стал выше на октаву, и Джон обхватил рукой оба их члена и резко задвигал ладонью. Ощущения были настолько острыми и прекрасными, что у Шерлока перехватило дыхание. На секунду у него в глазах все поплыло, а по телу прокатился спазм невероятной силы. Оргазм его был самым мощным из тех, что он когда-либо испытывал. Извергая горячие струи спермы, он все кончал и кончал, опустошая себя на живот и грудь Джона. Он слышал, что Джон что-то говорит, задыхаясь. Шерлок все еще продолжал кончать, когда тело Джона тоже содрогнулось, и струйки спермы потекли по животу Шерлока. Звуки, которые Джон при этом издавал, были такими низкими и первобытными, что от них по телу Шерлока прокатилась еще одна волна оргазма.

Он понял, что не чувствует ни рук, ни ног, и опустился на Джона, прижавшись лицом к его шее и положив руки ему на плечи. Все его тело дрожало. Он чувствовал такую близость с Джоном, о возможности которой никогда не подозревал. Говорить он не мог. Джон тоже задыхался, слабо поглаживая спину и зад Шерлока, их уже опавшие члены касались друг друга. Тела слипались от спермы, но Шерлока это совсем не беспокоило. 

Через некоторое время Джон потянул Шерлока на себя, и они начали целоваться - медленно, чувственно и совершенно восхитительно. Когда пришло расслабление, Шерлок снова прижался щекой к шее Джона и подсунул руки ему под спину, чтобы обнять его как можно крепче, и Джон ответил ему таким же тесным объятием. Ну, вот и все, рассеянно подумал Шерлок. Они перешли черту. Они любовники, и никто не сможет ни оспорить, ни отнять этого у них, включая их самих. Это уже не что-то отдаленное, нереальное или гипотетическое. У обоих на коже смешались их ДНК как доказательство произошедшего.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он. Он не собирался этого говорить – вырвалось само собой. Джон обнял его крепче.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил он, немного сдавленно, и Шерлок закрыл глаза и утонул в этом счастье.

***

Шерлок не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда они, наконец, зашевелились. Джон сказал, что пойдет за полотенцем, и пообещал быстро вернуться. Он принес два небольших полотенца, и они, вытерев друг друга, улеглись лицом к лицу.

\- Трудно поверить в то, что все это между нами происходит, - сказал Шерлок, вслух делясь собственным изумлением.

Джон взял его за руку и снова сплел их пальцы. 

– Я знаю, - ответил он. Он еще не слышал, чтобы тот говорил настолько расслабленно и нежно. – Это удивительно, как сильно мы все запустили, а ведь все могло быть вот так с самого начала, кто знает.

Шерлок поднес их сплетенные ладони к губам и поцеловал пальцы Джона. 

– Это просто поразительно, насколько плохо у нас получалось понимать друг друга, - согласился он. – Я продолжаю чувствовать себя виноватым.

Джон покачал головой. 

– Ты попросил меня перестать извиняться, значит, и тебе тоже не стоит этого делать.

Шерлок, улыбнувшись, согласился. Через мгновение его улыбка погасла. 

– Могу я кое-что у тебя узнать? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Джон – Все, что угодно.

Шерлок помедлил. 

– Тебе это может не понравиться, - предупредил он, думая о том, как Джон изменился в лице и ушел из кабинета, когда об этом заговорила Маргарет. 

Джон пожал плечами. 

– Это не важно. У тебя есть право знать обо мне все. Этот доступ я предоставляю тебе навсегда, Шерлок.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, заглядывая прямо в глаза, обрамленные золотыми ресницами. 

– Ты бы женился на Мэри, если бы знал о снайперах?

Джон сглотнул с трудом, но руки не отдернул и не ушел. 

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, глядя в пространство между ними. Он покачал головой. – Наверное, нет. – Он снова встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. – Могу я у тебя тоже кое-что спросить?

Шерлок медленно кивнул, насторожившись. 

– Спрашивай.

\- Ты уже тогда чувствовал это? – спросил Джон. – Когда вернулся? Я помню, что ты говорил о том, что хотел всего этого во время истории с Ирен, но… это действительно так? Все это время?

Шерлок кивнул, глядя туда, где водил большим пальцем по руке Джона. 

– У меня ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы понять это, - признался он. – Но все равно, ты всегда был на первом месте. Я это знал. Никто больше не имел значения. Я понял, насколько ты стал важен для меня, когда сообразил, что тебя похитила банда Черного Лотоса. И снова, когда тебя захватил Мориарти.

Настала очередь Джона поцеловать их сплетенные пальцы. 

– Расскажи, когда ты впервые осознал, что любишь меня, - попросил он.

Шерлок ответил с полуулыбкой. 

– В Лэндмарке. Когда вернулся в первый раз. Я уже знал от Майкрофта про Мэри и про то, что ты купил кольцо. Но я почему-то решил, что это не имеет значения, потому что мы друг для друга важнее всех остальных, - он замялся на секунду, и добавил. – Поэтому-то я и взялся изображать этого дурацкого официанта-француза. Занервничал. Увидел тебя за столиком, и вдруг понял, насколько глупой была идея просто возникнуть перед тобой из ниоткуда. Не продумал все как следует.

Джон покачал головой. 

– Понимаю, - мягко проговорил он. – Это было так странно, Шерлок. Никогда в жизни я не испытывал настолько противоречивые чувства. Я был так сильно, так сильно зол на тебя, и в то же самое время так невероятно счастлив, что ты оказался жив. Я даже себе признаться не мог, потому что это было слишком опасным. Я уже сделал ей предложение, и она ответила согласием, ну или почти ответила, и я тогда сказал самому себе, что не могу тебе доверять. Что ты – мой лучший друг, но для меня надежнее и лучше будет оставаться с Мэри, и что все равно ты никогда не будешь испытывать ко мне тех самых чувств и не захочешь всего этого. И все равно, знаешь, ты всегда был для меня на первом месте. 

Внимательно смотря в глаза Джону, Шерлок прямо спросил: 

– Правда? Я к тому, что… ты же вернулся к ней. Я знаю, что мы об этом говорили, когда ты переехал домой, но…

\- Я вернулся из-за Рози, - сказал Джон с болью в глазах, которая всегда появлялась, когда речь заходила о Рози. – Я сказал тебе это шесть месяцев назад, и это остается правдой и по сей день. Дело было не в Мэри. И, к твоему сведению, даже считая, что ты заставил меня оплакивать тебя без какой-либо понятной причины, что ты убил Магнуссена, не подумав о последствиях, и что такая же история чуть не случилось снова – что ты снова можешь оставить меня одного – и даже при том, что я глупо и эгоистично позволил себе считать тебя виноватым в том, что моя жизнь катилась в никуда, я _все равно_ в результате вернулся домой. И на первой групповой встрече я говорил совершенно искренне. Для меня ты был надежен, как скала. Только понял я это в самом конце. Ничего из того, что я видел на поверхности, не было правдой. Все что ты делал – это спасал меня снова и снова, снова и снова, со дня нашей встречи… И я даже наполовину тебя недостоин. До сих пор.

Голос его звучал все тверже, и Шерлоку захотелось поцелуем разгладить морщины, что появились у него на лбу. 

– Прекрати, - сказал он низким баритоном. – Я сам приложил к этому руку. Я не сказал тебе всего. Не открылся тебе. И ты тоже спасал меня, и я сбился со счету, сколько раз ты это сделал.

\- Все равно я считаю, что счет совершенно точно в твою пользу, - решил настоять на своем Джон.

\- Да фиг с ним, со счетом, - ответил Шерлок. – Все это уже не важно. – Он склонился к Джону и прижался к его губам.

Джон с чувством ответил на поцелуй, вытащив руку из ладони Шерлока, чтобы обнять его. Поцелуй длился долго, он был полон страсти и желания, как и раньше. После нескольких великолепных минут Джон отстранился. 

– У меня есть блестящая идея, - сообщил он, улыбаясь.

\- А? – Шерлок все еще был в эйфории от поцелуя. – Какая идея?

\- Секундочку, - сказал Джон и поднялся с кровати. Обойдя ее, он подошел к мини-холодильнику и достал одну из трех бутылок шампанского. – Мне кажется, сейчас самый подходящий момент, - сказал он, и Шерлок рассмеялся, с нескрываемым изумлением глядя на гибкое обнаженное тело. Джон снял с горлышка фольгу, размотал проволоку, а затем осторожно достал пробку. Он налил два полных бокала до самых краев и протянул оба Шерлоку. – Подержи секунду, - попросил он, и направился за чем-то еще, что оказалось коробкой клубники в шоколаде. Вернувшись, он положил коробку посередине кровати, и забрал свой бокал у Шерлока. – Спасибо, - поблагодарил он. Он отсалютовал шампанским. – За нас, - сказал он. – За то, что мы наконец-то вместе.

\- Да, выпьем за это, - поддержал его Шерлок. Они чокнулись и выпили. Шампанское было хорошим – дорогим и качественным, и он почувствовал, как пузырьки лопаются у него на языке. – Я думал, что бокалы нужно наполнять только до половины, - сказал он, но это не прозвучало как критика.

\- У меня сегодня нет настроения делать что-либо наполовину, - самодовольно заявил Джон, и Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Предполагается, что мы должны кормить друг друга этой клубникой? – спросил он. – Такая концепция?

\- Да, - решительно подтвердил Джон. – Идея в том, чтобы объедаться ягодами и шоколадом, пьянеть от шампанского, пока нам снова не захочется наброситься друг на друга. Как тебе такой план?

\- Великолепно, - удовлетворенно подтвердил Шерлок.

***

Проснулся он, ощущая себя виноватым, от того, что крепко обнимает Джона, прижимаясь сзади к нему по всей длине тела, а затем вспомнил все и расслабился. Никакими силами ему не удалось сдержать появление широкой улыбки, и он лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Они допили шампанское и съели почти все ягоды, оставив только кучку зеленых хвостиков, облизывая и посасывая пальцы друг друга, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не вздохнул глубоко и не сказал:

– Убери это от меня! 

Джон улыбнулся и положил оставшиеся несколько ягод на тумбочку, а затем потянулся за лубрикантом и повернул Шерлока на спину. Он экспериментировал с тем, чтобы повторить то, что они делали раньше, лежа друг на друге, и мастурбируя им обоим одновременно. Шерлок был несколько нетрезв после выпитого шампанского, и от этого невероятные воспоминания от пережитого остались немного неотчетливыми. Они кончили через несколько минут после того, как толкались навстречу друг другу, а затем улеглись рядом, тяжело дыша, и вскоре заснули.

Наступил четверг. Четвертый день программы. Скотт был в безопасности в Лондоне. Джереми все еще не нашелся, но его поиском занимались сейчас другие. У руля операции стоял Майкрофт. Впервые Шерлок был совершенно счастлив тем, что его вечно сующий везде свой нос братец забрал управление на себя. Им нужно было продолжать поддерживать легенду, что, по существу, означало следовать программе и не попадаться. Этот план ему вполне подходил.

Джон завозился и зевнул.

– Ты проснулся? – спросил он.

-Мммм, - сонно ответил Шерлок, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Я знаю, что одна часть тебя точно не спит, - с хитрым смешком сообщил Джон. Он повернулся, и поцеловал Шерлока, одновременно взяв его член в руку. Шерлок застонал, не прерывая поцелуя, и тоже положил ладонь на член Джона. Их ладони двигались, и они продолжили целоваться до тех пор, пока им не стало трудно дышать.

\- Где... – Шерлоку не пришлось заканчивать вопрос, потому что Джон уже потянулся за лубрикантом.

Он торопливо смазал их обоих, отчего Шерлок издал звук, на который, по его мнению, раньше способен не был, и тут же рука Джона вернулась на место. Он погладил его мошонку, и немного позади нее, и Шерлок снова издал этот звук, уже забывшись настолько, чтобы его устыдиться. Он потянулся и припал к шее Джона влажным поцелуем, прикусывая кожу, и Джон произнес нечто нецензурное. Он закинул ногу на Шерлока и их эрекции вошли в контакт, и теперь они двигались вместе, переплетя пальцы. Джон в этот раз кончил первым, его горячее семя попало Шерлоку на член и живот, отчего он снова застонал, и тут пришла его очередь – ладонь Джона скользила по его члену. Он прогнулся, и на какое-то мгновение перестал видеть, чувствуя, как удовольствие проходит по телу как электрическая дуга, находя разрядку в неконтролируемых спазмах.

Когда он открыл глаза несколькими минутами позже, Джон целовал его лоб, запустив пальцы ему в волосы и потягивая за кольца спутавшихся во сне кудрей. Шерлок дотянулся и поцеловал его. Через мгновение прозвенел будильник, и Джон фыркнул от смеха.

\- Пора вставать, - сказал он, и снова поцеловал Шерлока. – Пойдем, Давай посмотрим, каково это – мыться вдвоем в этой суперсовременной модели душевой кабины.

Перспектива покидания кровати стала гораздо привлекательней. 

– Ладно, - согласился Шерлок. Он откинул одеяло и поднялся навстречу новому дню с неведомым доселе энтузиазмом.

***

Когда они, держась за руки, пришли на завтрак, Эндрю и Эви уже сидели за их столом. Эндрю вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– И что же это такое? - спросил он, кивком указав на их руки. – Никогда еще не видел вас в таком контакте. На самом деле, даже и не припомню, чтобы вы когда-либо так открыто демонстрировали физическую близость, если не считать того жалкого короткого поцелуя, который нам было позволено лицезреть во вторник!

\- Ну да, так бывает, - парировал Джон, но происходящее явно доставляло ему удовольствие.

Эви им улыбнулся. 

\- Что, хорошая выдалась ночка?

Шерлок постарался сдержать улыбку и не смог. 

– Можно и так сказать, - ответил он, сосредоточив внимание на том, чтобы налить Джону чаю.

\- Ага, значит, терапия работает, - торжествующе произнес Эндрю.

Джон тоже улыбнулся. 

\- И с этим тоже можно согласиться, - подтвердил он, явно стараясь держать эмоции под контролем, но по голосу было понятно, что он с трудом сдерживает радость. Скрывать это у Джона получалось не очень хорошо, подметил Шерлок.

Подошли два официанта и одновременно подали завтрак всем четверым. Шерлок не помнил, что заказал накануне – оказалось, это была копченая форель с яичницей, сливками и зеленым луком. К ней подали еще и свежеиспеченный багет. Он увидел, что Джон заказал то же самое, и отчего-то это доставило ему невероятное удовольствие. Он чувствовал себя как подросток, которому любовь вскружила голову, будто сейчас над ними горела неоновая надпись, как объявление для всего мира об их вновь обретенном счастье. 

Брэд это тоже заметил, когда они с Дагом явились на завтрак. 

– Ставлю десятку на то, что прошлой ночью вы от души потрахались, - с загадочной улыбкой сказал он, ожидая, когда им подадут кофе. – Похоже, это стоило того, чтобы не ходить на викторину в бар.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, Джон посмотрел в ответ на Шерлока. 

– Мммм, - промычал Шерлок, туманно соглашаясь, с трудом стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо. Сидевший рядом Джон начал сосредоточенно пить чай.

Брэд заулыбался. 

– Да нам и не нужны эпические подробности. Не хотите – не говорите. Просто вы оба светитесь, понимаете, о чем я?

\- Милота тошнотворная, - добавил Даг, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Джон улыбнулся им в ответ. 

– Спасибо, - единственное, что он произнес в ответ, но при этом сжал ладонь Шерлока, которую держал в своей под столом, пристроив себе на правую ногу. Шерлок ответил на пожатие и продолжил есть свой завтрак одной вилкой. Это было не важно. Потребность постоянно прикасаться к Джону в этот момент была совершенно непреодолимой. Он понимал причину этого с научной точки зрения, но это знание никак не делало ощущения менее сильными. Или не такими замечательными. Кто хочет, пусть ухмыляется, ему это абсолютно безразлично.

После завтрака у них было сорок пять минут свободного времени, и они как бы невзначай двинулись в сторону офисных помещений, проверяя двери, в особенности от кабинетов Лукаса Бреннана и Пола. Обе двери были закрыты, и, что странно, вокруг не было ни души. 

– Может, у них сейчас собрание, - предположил Шерлок. – Я бы вскрыл замок, но это означает нарываться на неприятности. Все, что нам нужно – чтобы Лестрейд нашел достаточно доказательств, для получения ордера на обыск, и тогда у нас появится доступ к их системе безопасности…

\- Шерлок, - резко прервал его Джон, и Шерлок понял, почему: раздались чьи-то шаги. Они были слышны в самом конце коридора – значит, шли к ним, а не от них. Джон обнял Шерлока за плечи, прижал к ближайшей стене и начал целовать. Шерлок мгновенно все понял, и ответил на поцелуй – идея в любом случае была хорошей.

Шаги прекратились. 

\- Господа, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Это были размеренные интонации Лукаса Бреннана, президента «Долины с Ущельем». Шерлок с Джоном отстранились друг от друга, и Джон постарался придать себе смущенный вид. 

– Ой, извините! – сказал он. – Мы просто – тут кое-кого искали, ну и… отвлеклись, если можно так выразиться.

Лукас внимательно посмотрел на них обоих, и медленно двинулся вперед. 

– И кого же вы искали? – ровно поинтересовался он, и Шерлоку в его тоне послышались подозрения.

Он прокашлялся. 

– Кайла, - ответил он. – Но его не было за стойкой, так же как и Пола, поэтому мы решили поискать их здесь. Не нашли никого, а потом … как бы сказать… мы отвлеклись, как сказал Джон.

Лукас молча стоял рядом, никак не реагируя на услышанное. 

– Шерлок Холмс, - произнес он, будто взвешивая имя. – Между прочим, я вас искал. Странно, что нашел вас здесь, но раз уж вы оба тут, то хотел спросить, не уделите ли мне пять минут? Я бы хотел с вами переговорить.

Шерлок старался не смотреть на Джона. 

– Конечно, - нейтрально ответил он. Он прошел вперед, обойдя Джона, а затем оглянулся и сказал. – До встречи на групповом сеансе, а может, и раньше.

Джон кивнул и ничего не сказал. Лукас повернулся и резко направился в сторону своего офиса. Шерлок двинулся следом.

Когда они оба вошли в кабинет, Лукас уселся в кресло и призвал Шерлока последовать его примеру. Он сложил пальцы домиком и сказал. 

– Значит, великому Шерлоку Холмсу понадобились советы психолога по укреплению взаимоотношений. Кто бы мог подумать? 

Шерлок моргнул. 

– Нет взаимоотношений, которым нельзя было бы помочь и сделать их лучше, - ровно ответил он. – Не об этом ли говорят все ваши сотрудники и рекламные материалы?

Лукас сохранял серьезность. 

– В большинстве случаев это так, - согласился он. – Однако я не думал, что это распространяется на «самую великую пару борцов с преступностью».

Он процитировал строчки из статьи в «Таймс», вышедшей два месяца назад после получившей широкий резонанс истории о том, как они предотвратили попытку кражи произведений искусства. Шерлок не поддался на эту провокацию. 

– Всякий знает, что происходящее на публике очень отличается от того, что бывает за закрытыми дверьми, - вежливо сказал он. – У нас с Джоном были проблемы. Не сомневаюсь, что Тодд мог бы это подтвердить по итогам наших групповых встреч. 

\- Тодд не раскрывает информацию о том, что там происходит, - хмурясь, ответил Лукас. – Как и следует, он относится к неразглашению конфиденциальной информации своих клиентов в высшей степени серьезно, – несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Шерлока, а затем продолжил. – Господин Холмс, я буду с Вами откровенен. Время от времени к нам приезжают пары, проблемы которых мы не в силах решить в период от одной до трех недель, который обычно проводят здесь наши гости. Иногда эти проблемы настолько осложняются, что нам не удается убедить такую пару провести здесь остаток запланированного времени. Один из двух или оба партнера уезжают до окончания срока пребывания. Подобное исчезновение случилось и на этой неделе с людьми из вашей группы. Уверен, что вы это уже заметили: я говорю о Джереми Дэвидсоне и Скотте Маррее. Джереми уехал первым, а затем – возможно, по этой причине – на следующий день нас покинул Скотт. Ни один из них не отметился на стойке регистрации, но при этом их личные вещи отсутствуют. Что вам об этом известно?

Шерлок никак не отреагировал на эту ложь: ему было точно известно, что у Джереми не было возможности забрать свои вещи, и Скотт тоже не взял с собой ничего, кроме телефона и часов своего партнера. 

– У них были определенные проблемы, - невозмутимо ответил он. 

Лукас был весь внимание. 

– Что за проблемы? Я хотел бы это знать, потому что мы постоянно работаем над тем, чтобы лучше понимать приезжающие к нам пары и их потребности. Чтобы иметь возможность оказывать услуги с должной проработкой и на более высоком уровне. Вам известно, как успешен наш бизнес. Я предпочитаю, чтобы наша помощь тоже была успешной.

Ложь по поводу того, что гости уехали с вещами, навела Шерлока на подозрения. 

– Неверность, - коротко ответил он. – Если это нельзя расценивать как разглашение конфиденциальной информации участником их группы. Не знаю, как много я могу рассказать из того, о чем мы делимся на наших сеансах.

Его уклончивый ответ заставил Лукаса нахмуриться. 

– Мистер Холмс, уверяю вас, мы всего лишь хотим помочь. На самом деле, я уже навел справки о местонахождении покинувших нас гостей. Из того, что нам удалось узнать, похоже, Джереми ушел от Скотта. В этом случае, у меня нет ни малейшего представления, куда он мог направиться. Однако я вполне логично предполагал, что Скотт окажется там, где они с Джереми вместе жили. Его там нет.

Шерлок на секунду подумал о Скотте и конспиративной квартире, но продолжил разговаривать с невозмутимым выражением лица. 

– Ну, если у него закончились отношения, которые длились шесть лет, то он должен быть в подавленном состоянии, в особенности, если Джереми бросил его во время пребывания здесь, куда они приехали решать свои проблемы, – заметил он. – Может, он поехал к друзьям или к родителям. На самом деле, я не настолько хорошо его знаю.

Лукас склонился вперед, и с некоторой угрозой сказал. 

– А при этом вы сидели за одним столом в ресторане, общались с ним, и вместе ходили на занятия по групповой терапии. 

\- Только на два, - сохраняя невозмутимость, ответил Шерлок. – Они не пришли на вчерашний сеанс. Как я понял, у Скотта было либо похмелье, либо он подхватил какой-то вирус.

\- А еще вы разбираетесь в человеческой природе и мотивах, - продолжил Лукас, будто Шерлок ничего не сказал.

\- В тех случаях, когда имеют место быть преступные намерения, - согласился Шерлок. – Но здесь таковых определенно не было. Надеюсь, вы не предполагаете, что Скотт убил Джереми?

Лукас смотрел на него, не отрываясь. 

– Конечно же, нет, - произнес он. – Я просто подумал, что у вас есть на этот счет какая-нибудь информация.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Извините, - ответил он. – Я сейчас нахожусь в режиме отпуска. И на этой неделе не делал никаких профессиональных наблюдений. Я здесь для того, чтобы заниматься улучшением наших отношений с Джоном. Мне известно, что в обществе бытует мнение, что в нашей с ним жизни работа стоит на первом месте, но на самом деле главное в моей жизни – это он. Оставить на время работу, чтобы решить некоторые из наших проблем, оно того стоило.

Лукас задумчиво на него посмотрел. 

– Понятно, - сказал он. – Ну, если судить по тому, что вы недавно наглядно продемонстрировали, похоже, у вас все получается. Благодарю вас за уделенное мне время.

Он протянул руку. Шерлок сначала посмотрел на нее, а затем пожал. Рука Лукаса была холодной, а пожатие – сильным. Он убрал руку, как только представилась возможность сделать это, не слишком нарушая приличий, и ушел.

Джон обнаружился у стойки администрации, где он праздно болтал с Кайлом. Джон улыбнулся ему, но в его взгляде чувствовалась тревога. Кайл повернулся и увидел его. 

– Шерлок! – воскликнул он. – Я только что получил сообщение от Лукаса о том, что меня разыскивали! Что я могу для вас сделать?

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном, и сказал: 

– На самом деле, мы оба вас искали. У нас два вопроса. Первый: мы заметили, что есть тропинки, ведущие к озеру, а в наших буклетах сказано, что в нем можно купаться. Мы хотели узнать, как долго туда идти.

\- Эти тропы идут вдоль длинной стороны, – предупредил Кайл. – На самом деле, идти около часа, но дорога довольно приятная, и не очень крутая на обратном пути.

Шерлок оглянулся и вполголоса спросил: 

\- А можно ли еще как-то туда попасть? – спросил он. – По какой-то другой дороге? Просто мы думали о прогулке _au naturel,_ если вы понимаете, о чем я. И не хотелось бы никаких неожиданных встреч…

Кайл улыбнулся. 

– Разумно, - сказал он. – Нет, встреч никаких не будет. Есть туда дорога, но ее редко используют. К нам все поставки подвозят к главному входу, а заносят через двери кухни. Эта дорога проходит через холмы, но она слишком длинная для того, чтобы переносить по ней что-то крупное. Можете взять тележку, если вам действительно нужно, но на дорогу, где может проехать машина, вы попадете только минут через пятнадцать пути. Тогда вы и увидите этот путь. Вы хотели прогуляться сегодня?

\- Может быть, - туманно ответил Шерлок. – Мы еще не обсуждали это в подробностях. Просто изучаем возможные варианты. Хотим получить максимум от пребывания здесь.

\- Конечно, так и нужно, - согласился Кайл. Он тепло улыбнулся. – А второй вопрос?

Шерлок постарался вложить в улыбку все очарование, на которое был способен.

– Мы подумали, что не отказались бы еще от одного массажа для двоих, - сказал он. Джон подошел к нему и обнял за талию.

\- Разумеется! – ответил Кайл. – Наши массажисты просто великолепны, правда? Это мое любимое занятие, когда выдается свободный вечер или выходной.

\- Вы ходите с партнером? – несколько излишне непринужденно поинтересовался Джон.

Кайл покачал головой. 

– Хотелось бы. Я расстался со своим партнером год назад. Так, сегодня свободных сеансов уже нет, но могу записать вас на завтра на два часа на массаж, а затем на посещение джакузи. Подойдет?

\- Просто отлично, - сказал Шерлок. – Спасибо. Можно попросить принести в комнату с джакузи бутылку Совиньон Блан?

\- Обязательно, - ответил Кайл, улыбнувшись им обоим. – Организую, чтобы к вашему приходу вино уже стояло в ведерке со льдом. – Он посмотрел на часы. – У вас осталось пять минут до начала групповой сессии. Не буду вас задерживать. Если вам что-то понадобится для прогулки, или для плавания – полотенца, корзинка для пикника, купальные принадлежности, бутылки с водой - все, что нужно – просто подойдите ко мне и скажите до того, как соберетесь отправиться в путь.

Они кивнули, поблагодарили его, и отправились в большой зал.  
Джастин и Том были уже там, сидя рядышком и позевывая.

 

\- Вас не хватало на завтраке, - добродушно сказал Джон.

\- Да было еще кое-что после той викторины в баре, - ответил Джастин, снова зевнув.

Шерлок удивленно поднял брови. 

– В турецкой бане?

Джастин кивнул. 

– Что-то вроде «кто с кем захочет», если честно. Странно как-то там было. Нам стало жутковато, и мы ушли рано - устроили оргию для двоих у себя в комнате.

Том толкнул его локтем и хохотнул.

\- И что там было такого жуткого, за исключением очевидного? – сухо поинтересовался Джон.

Эти двое посмотрели друг на друга. 

– Этот чувак, Пол, все время к нам приставал, - ответил Джастин. – Мы собирались заниматься собственными делами и просто подумали, что будет весело это все проделать в компании, понимаете? Мы в таком и раньше участвовали. Но мы там не объявляли, что готовы на то, чтобы к нам еще кто-то присоединился, но он просто не хотел ничего слушать! А потом он попытался угостить нас выпивкой, но, откровенно говоря, мы подумали, что он может нас чем-нибудь опоить, и сразу ушли. Не знаю, чем занимался его бойфренд, если он там был, но этот Пол тот еще псих.

\- Конченый, - добавил Том.

Шерлок нахмурился, и решил не упоминать о том, что Пол – сотрудник заведения, а не один из гостей.

– Правильно сделали, что не стали с ним общаться, - сказал он, думая в этот момент, что вполне возможно, Пол пытался похитить их обоих. Три жертвы за одну неделю – без сомнения, амбициозная цель. Он почувствовал, что начинает злиться. – Держитесь от него подальше, - добавил он. – Он приставал к Джону, да и ко мне тоже. Согласен – он мерзавец.

В зал вошел Тодд, а за ним – Эндрю и Эви. Вскоре появились Брэд и Даг, и Тодд закрыл двери.

\- Доброе утро всем! – сказал он. – Тема сегодняшней встречи – секс, часть вторая: физический контакт! – Он посмотрел по очереди на восьмерых участников, улыбаясь, а затем добавил. – Без паники. Мы не собираемся заниматься риммингом… Просто попрактикуемся в тех аспектах, которые частенько недооценивают или упускают из виду. Интимные вещи. Самые элементарные – как мы прикасаемся друг к другу, как целуемся, как держимся за руки или смотрим в глаза. Те самые, что делают секс занятием любовью, а не засовыванием члена в отверстие или в рот. Поэтому устраивайтесь поудобнее, джентльмены! Вчера мы только говорили. Теперь переходим к контактной практике!

Он попросил пары взяться за руки, пока рассказывал о разных теориях по этой теме. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, когда Тодд их инструктировал, и Джон, не сомневаясь, потянулся к его руке, сплел их пальцы – жест, который уже для них стал самым привычным. Тодд оглядел присутствующих, а им одобрительно кивнул. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он. – Очень хорошо, контакт пальцев. Неплохо, – добавил он, повернувшись к Брэду и Дагу. – Все правильно. Хорошо, теперь поднимайтесь на ноги, господа. На следующие несколько минут вы должны просто повернуться к своему партнеру и посмотреть ему в глаза. И все. Вам не нужно будет говорить или дотрагиваться, необходимо будет просто удерживать зрительный контакт. Начинайте. – Когда все пары встали, как было сказано, он обошел их внутри круга. – Обращайте внимание на то, что будет происходить, - продолжал Тодд. – Вы смотрите больше в его левый глаз или в правый? Вы дышите в унисон? Можете сказать, о чем он думает? Вы чувствуете дискомфорт? Можете припомнить, когда в последний раз вы так долго смотрели друг другу в глаза? Давайте, вглядывайтесь, и оцените ваши наблюдения.

Он замолчал, и в комнате было только слышно дыхание восьми человек, внимательно смотрящих в глаза своих партнеров. Если бы они делали это вчера, Шерлоку было бы неловко. А сегодня это вызывало сильные эмоции, но совсем не отрицательные. В комнате было тихо. Ему было слышно дыхание Джона и его собственное. Он вспомнил вопросы Тодда, и ему стало интересно, о чем думает Джон. А затем Джон улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, и в этой улыбке он увидел желание поддержать.

Тодд прохаживался по комнате, наблюдая за группой. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он Брэду и Дагу. – Однако помните, это не противостояние. Не стойте так напряженно, Брэд. И расслабьте плечи. Вот так. – Затем он остановился рядом с Джастином и Томом. – Мне кажется, там, откуда я родом, это называется трахать друг друга взглядом, – весело заметил он. – Это не тренинг по технике соблазнения. Просто смотрите друг на друга. И не нужно бросать вызов партнеру. Просто смотрите. – Он перешел к следующей паре, и замер, наблюдая за ними пар у минут. – Отлично, - удовлетворенно сказал он. – Просто прекрасно. Шерлок, какая откровенность во взгляде Джона, да и у вас тоже. До сей минуты я не видел вас настолько открытыми. Огромный прогресс. – Он двинулся дальше, что-то одобрительно сказал Эндрю и Эви, а затем заговорил громче, обращаясь ко всем. – Так, а сейчас мы кое-что добавим. Дотроньтесь до лица партнера. Так, как вам захочется. Можно одновременно, можно по очереди. На ваше усмотрение.

Шерлок продолжал смотреть в глаза Джону. 

– Ты как предпочитаешь? – спросил он.

\- Выбирай ты, - ответил Джон, продолжая ему улыбаться.

Шерлок с огромным облегчением сделал шаг вперед, чтобы сократить разделявшую их дистанцию. Он прикоснулся правой рукой к щеке Джона и провел большим пальцем по его скуле, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Он понимал, какие эмоции сейчас видны у него на лице, и осознал, что не способен это контролировать – лоб наморщился, брови сдвинулись к переносице – чувства к Джону были настолько сильными, что он не мог их скрывать.  
Джон поднял правую руку и зеркально повторил жест Шерлока. Тот прижался щекой к ладони Джона, наслаждаясь этим легким прикосновением, и почувствовал, как пальцы Джона напряглись. Тодд это тоже одобрил, и сказал присутствующим:

\- Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы произнесли две фразы. Знаю – мы с вами мужчины. Эмоциональность и ее внешние проявления обычно не являются нашей сильной стороной. Для некоторых из нас в особенности, правда? Кое-кто из вас, если не каждый, почувствует себя несколько неловко, произнося эти слова, но это не важно. Весь смысл в том, чтобы постараться сказать эти слова максимально искренне. Без сарказма или превращения их в шутку, независимо от того, насколько сентиментально это для вас прозвучит. Понятно? Первая фраза: «Ты так важен для меня». Партнеры должны по очереди сказать это друг другу.

Джон на секунду оглядел лицо Шерлока и снова посмотрел ему в глаза. 

– Ты так важен для меня, - нежно произнес он, и Шерлок прочувствовал каждое сказанное слово.

У него сжалось в груди. 

– Ты так важен для меня, - сказал он в свою очередь, тихим, прерывающимся голосом. Остальные пары тоже негромко обменивались заданными фразами.

\- Даг, а теперь постарайся сделать это, не прерывая зрительного контакта, – призвал его Тодд. - Давай, попробуй еще раз. 

Они услышали, как Даг произнес заданные слова, и боковым зрением Шерлок увидел, как он после этого прикоснулся к уголкам глаз. 

\- Следующая фраза, - объявил Тодд. – «Ты мне дорог».

Шерлок почувствовал, что стесняется говорить это Джону в присутствии других. Но к этому моменту все они уже довольно неплохо друг друга знали. Он вспомнил, как прошлой ночью сказал Джону, что любит его, и мысленно перенес себя в ту ситуацию. Не имело значения, что они не были наедине. Ничего не имело значения, только один Джон, взгляд которого был полон трепетной надежды и желания это услышать. Он прикоснулся большим пальцем к губам Джона. 

– Ты мне дорог, – сказал он очень тихо, и Джон закрыл глаза на мгновение, впитывая услышанное.

Затем он снова открыл глаза, которые буквально сверкали.

\- Ты мне дорог, Шерлок, - сказал он, и эта искренность был настолько глубока, что Шерлоку стало немного больно.

Тодд стоял посредине комнаты, стараясь не мешать. 

– Очень хорошо, господа, - удовлетворенно сказал он. – Теперь обнимите вашего партнера. По-настоящему заключите его в объятия. Не напрягайте мышцы, расслабьте спину и плечи. Положите свою голову на его, если в вашем случае это возможно. Будьте близки настолько, насколько хотите. Пробуйте. Определитесь, где чьи руки должны находиться. Поэкспериментируйте с разными положениями.

И снова Шерлок почувствовал искреннее облегчение: находиться рядом с Джоном так близко, не имея возможности касаться его, за исключением одной-единственной ладони было почти пыткой. Джон сделал первый шаг, нежно заключив его в объятия, положив одну руку ему на плечи, а другую - заведя за спину. Шерлок прижался лицом к волосам Джона, а затем наклонил голову, чтобы касаться головы Джона щекой. 

\- О, прекрасно, прекрасно, - похвалил их Тодд. – Не двигайтесь! Все посмотрите, пожалуйста, сюда: вот что считается практически «совершенным объятием». Одна рука вверху, а другая внизу – в этом положении их сердца находятся прямо одно напротив другого. Это очень интимная поза, а когда они вот таким образом склонили головы, из-за контакта в нескольких местах, у них получились идеальные узы. И изюминкой их объятия является то, что ладонь Шерлока находится на затылке Джона. Очень мило – одновременно чувственно и нежно. Браво, джентльмены. – Он двинулся дальше. – Эндрю и Эви, тоже очень хорошо. Обратите внимание, – Шерлок и Джон повернулись, и Тодд объяснил, - Эндрю немного выше Эви, поэтому он обеими руками обнял Эви за плечи, а Эви обнял Эндрю за спину. Голова Эви лежит на плече у Эндрю, его лицо повернуто к шее Эндрю, и это тоже очень чувственно – у Эви есть возможность целовать Эндрю в шею. Также, Эндрю, если захочет, для достижения максимального контакта может положить голову на голову Эви. Отлично!

Он продолжил движение, комментируя объятия остальных пар, и в те моменты, когда их не просили смотреть на других, Джон всегда возвращался к их объятию, и Шерлоку это нравилось. Когда их, наконец, снова попросили сесть, они уселись на своем диванчике очень близко друг к другу, и Джон снова взял его за руку, крепко сжав ладонь. Тодд предложил им поэкспериментировать с тем, как сидеть вместе максимально интимно. После этого они говорили о том, в каких позах они спят, и то, что Шерлок и Джон меньше остальных участвовали в этом обсуждении из-за отсутствия достаточного опыта, похоже, прошло незамеченным.  
В конце концов, Тодд объявил: 

– Ну что, господа, вот и закончились наши групповые встречи этой недели! Думаю, это касается всех, кроме Брэда и Дага, которые приехали сюда на две недели, так? Когда те подтвердили, Тодд пояснил, - Вы будете заниматься в другой группе по программе второй недели, но в большей мере вас ждут индивидуальные сеансы с Маргарет. А для всех остальных – мы закончили! Было приятно немного узнать вас. Надеюсь, завтра и в субботу вы в полной мере воспользуетесь возможностями поучаствовать в различных занятиях, классах и дискуссиях! Завтра во второй половине дня я буду вести беседу на тему «позиция сверху и позиция снизу». Там у нас всегда бывает много смеха и пунцовых от смущения участников. Ведь нам нужно вести искренние разговоры, не так ли? Ладно, у вас остается час до ланча, так что я вас отпускаю. Используйте время по максимуму!

\- Это хороший девиз для жизни, - сказал Эви, и Тодд с ним согласился.

\- Спасибо вам, Тодд, - сказал Джастин, и остальные тоже от всей души его поблагодарили, сопроводив это аплодисментами.

Тодд склонился в шутливом поклоне.

\- Я живу, чтобы служить, – сказал он – До встречи за обедом!

Шерлок и Джон, держась за руки, направились в свою комнату, и если по лицу Джона и можно было что-то понять, так это то, что он настолько же счастлив, как и Шерлок в этот момент. С одной стороны, это может показаться глупым – ведь у них вовсю идет расследование. На кону человеческие жизни. Но с другой стороны, весь этот спектакль, в котором они изображали пару, в конечном итоге, перестал быть спектаклем. Разрешилось накопившееся за годы недопонимание, принесшее им обоим тяжелый ущерб, и теперь нужно было отдать должное случившемуся. К тому же, им было велено строго придерживаться легенды, что они и делали. Когда они пришли к себе, Джон повернулся, притянул к себе Шерлока и поцеловал его долгим, долгим поцелуем. И Шерлок, думая именно об этом, с силой ответил на этот поцелуй, обняв ладонями лицо Джона. Джон гладил его по бокам, водя руками вверх-вниз, так сильно, чтобы Шерлоку не было щекотно. И было ощущение, что они вернулись туда, где хотели оказаться в течение всей групповой встречи. Они целовались, и целовались, и в этом не было поспешности, а только восторг и чувства, и Шерлок позволил себе свободно отдаться этому потоку.

Через какое-то время Джон завершил поцелуй коротким прикосновением к губам Шерлока и сказал: 

– Все заметили. Нас. Как мы изменились.

\- Да, хотя они даже представления не имеют, насколько сильно, - сказал Шерлок, поднимая подбородок, чтобы Джону было удобнее целовать его шею.

\- Поверить невозможно, что все это длится меньше суток, - сказал Джон через некоторое время, мечтательно глядя ему в глаза. – Какая хорошая жизнь настала, Шерлок. Мы уже не будем мучиться непониманием, а значит, мы больше не будем причинять друг другу боль.

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Я надеюсь, - сказал он, искренне с этим соглашаясь.

\- А я знаю, - Джон снова начал его целовать, и Шерлок даже не подумал возражать, заключая Джона в ответные объятия. Их телефоны завибрировали одновременно. Они с неохотой оторвались друг от друга. – Как думаешь, это Майкрофт или Лестрейд? – спросил Джон. Посмотрев на экран, он добавил. – У меня мейл от Лестрейда.

\- Это Майкрофт, - ответил Шерлок, глядя на экран своего мобильного. – Он звонит, - он нажал кнопку ответа, - Что?

\- Надеюсь, что не беспокою вас во время занятий по плетению корзин, - ехидно сказал Майкрофт. – Вы одни?

\- Да, и твое непонимание смысла чего-либо не делает это бесполезным, - хмурясь, проговорил Шерлок.

Майкрофт сообщил: 

– Благодаря тому, что мы на время получили доступ к его мобильному, мы смогли выяснить местоположение Джереми Дэвидсона.

\- Что? Где? – затребовал информацию Шерлок.

\- Маленькое местечко под названием Соскут, на юго-западе от Будапешта, в полутора часах езды, – мрачно сообщим Майкрофт. – Другими словами, на полпути в Россию. Пока мы говорим, туда выехал Интерпол. 

\- Отлично! – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, который не сводил с него глаз, ожидая подробностей. – Как только его найдут, я должен узнать, кто на него напал! У нас уже складывается довольно однозначное представление о том, кто бы это мог быть, но без показаний Джереми мы ничего не сможем поделать!

\- Я буду держать вас в курсе, – в кои-то веки Майкрофту удалось первым закончить разговор.

\- Где он? – тут же спросил Джон, явно напрягшись.

\- Соскут, Венгрия, - сообщил Шерлок. – Небольшой населенный пункт вблизи от Будапешта, но удаленный настолько, чтобы оставаться уединенным. Они получили сигнал с его телефона. Туда направляется Интерпол, но мы не знаем, там ли сейчас Джереми, или будет ли он там, когда туда доберутся полицейские.

\- Они обязаны найти его, Шерлок, – взволнованно ответил Джон. Он показал Шерлоку экран своего мобильного. – Мейл от Лестрейда. Они обнаружили бомбу в квартире Скотта и Джереми.

Шерлок наклонил голову, чтобы прочесть письмо. 

– Кем бы они ни были, эти ребята шутить не любят, - сказал он. – Кто-то хочет заставить Скотта замолчать. И я думаю, что знаю, кто это.

\- Лукас? – предположил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул. – Он спрашивал тебя про исчезновения гостей? Не было подходящего момента поинтересоваться.

\- Именно об этом он меня и спрашивал, - хмурясь, ответил Шерлок. – Мне это не нравится. Если он управляет всей этой схемой, возможно ли, чтобы Тодд этого не знал? Он выглядел таким обеспокоенным. Я бы хотел ему доверять.

\- Я знаю, - обеспокоенно произнес Джон. – Тодд классный. Или, во всяком случае, выглядит таким. Но ты слышал, что Джастин и Том рассказали нам про Пола. Держу пари, он точно замешан в этом деле.

\- Да, безусловно, - согласился Шерлок. – Я его терпеть не могу. 

Джон посерьезнел.

– Давай договоримся, что ты не постараешься не оказываться с ним наедине, ладно? – сказал он. – Он уже продемонстрировал к тебе немалый интерес. Я не допущу, чтобы тебя продали с аукциона в какой-нибудь преступной схеме по торговле рабами для секса, чтобы потом еще оказаться взорванным или погибнуть в ближайшем… - он внезапно остановился.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, - Что?

\- Я чуть не сказал «в ближайшем ущелье», - нахмурившись, ответил Джон. – Но… как думаешь, может, именно это они и проделывали с партнерами? С теми, кто так и не вернулся в Лондон?

Шерлок почувствовал, как его брови поползли вверх. 

– Это интересная гипотеза, - сказал он. – И на прогулочные тропы после девяти выходить запрещено…

\- Меня эта мысль очень беспокоит, - продолжая хмуриться, сказал Джон. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это намного проще, чем тащить тело туда, где начинается автомобильная дорога. До ущелья идти намного ближе. Вот что я тебе скажу: все-таки, давай не пойдем гулять к озеру. Лучше не вызывать ни у кого подозрений. В любом случае, мы уже выяснили у Кайла все, что нам было нужно – там есть дорога. Если мы оба уйдем далеко от остальных, и если Лукас считает, что мы его подозреваем, то это будет довольно очевидным и дурацким способом быть убитыми. Давай дождемся ордеров и сможем отправить целый отряд спецназа прочесывать холмы.

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Да, - сказал он. – Хорошая идея. А пока, давай немного притормозим. Больше не будем ничего разнюхивать. Давай поступим так, как мы говорили Скотту – будем ходить на групповые занятия и стараться постоянно быть на людях. 

\- Отличная мысль. – Джон проверил время. – Давай просмотрим присланный список пропавших из тех, кто побывал в последние пять лет. Сможем увидеть, кто пропал прямо отсюда, кто никогда не выписывался. Я тут подумал… было бы очень кстати залезть в компьютер Кайла.

\- Только с ордером, - предупредил его Шерлок. – Нам этого никогда не скрыть, а нас уже дважды заставали в офисном крыле.

\- Что нам нужно, так это чтобы отыскали Джереми, - взволнованно произнес Джон. – Мы должны узнать, что ему известно.

\- Или Лестрейду найти в Лондоне кого-то, связанного с любым из пропавших мужчин, - согласился Шерлок. – Я позвоню ему и спрошу, что у него есть.

\- Поддерживаю, - Джон направился к своему ноутбуку, и Шерлок какое-то время на него смотрел, довольный тем, как легко они могут переключаться в рабочий режим, когда это необходимо. Для всего остального у них будет время.

***

После ланча они присоединились к группе по обсуждению техники орального секса. Джон выбрал эту тему из списка вариантов прямо перед тем, как они отправились из своей комнаты в ресторан.

– Не знаю как ты, но я ни разу в жизни не делал минет, хотя мне его делали не раз. Наверное, полезно будет получить пару-тройку подсказок перед тем, как я попробую это на тебе. И, если хочешь знать, я этого очень хочу. 

От одной этой мысли Шерлок сглотнул. 

– И я. А у меня вообще с этим никак – я не участвовал в процессе ни с какой стороны, - он прочел описание мероприятия в расписании. – Демонстрация, - произнес он, глядя с удивлением в текст. – Как думаешь, они имеют в виду демонстрацию на банане или чем-то подобном? Определенно они не будут _живьем_ показывать оральный секс.

\- Есть только один способ это узнать, - ответил ему тогда Джон, и вот они уже были там, в одной из комнат, прилегавших к ресторану. Помещение было меньше зала для групповых занятий – в нем могли рассесться около восемнадцати человек. Кресла были расставлены полукругом. Они пришли одними из первых, но вскоре появились Брэд и Даг, а затем и остальные места заполнились незнакомыми им людьми.

Появился ведущий мероприятия – один из сотрудников центра, которого они видели, но лично с ним пока не сталкивались. Он представился Адамом, а пришедших с ним двух своих коллег – Колином и Эриком. Шерлок тут же определил, что эти имена – вымышленные. Адам начал с того, что, к счастью, пропустил представление присутствующих и сразу перешел к теме обсуждения.

\- Послушайте, - начал он, и Шерлок предположил, что, видимо, это должно было означать присущую ему прямоту, - каждому из присутствующих хочется думать, что он делает минет божественно. И правда, ну что в этом деле может быть нам не по зубам, так ведь? Прошу прощения за каламбур. Просто берешь в рот и сосешь. Ничего такого особенного, да? Однако, все не настолько просто. Нужно научиться «читать» своего партнера, знать, чего он хочет еще до того, как сам это поймет. Вам следует изучить его звуки, его тело, то, как он дышит, как реагируют его мышцы, когда он хочет жестче, быстрее, глубже, да что угодно. Вам нужно выбрать правильный темп, иначе может получиться что-то вроде того, когда вы постоянно либо нажимаете, либо отпускаете педаль газа. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы растягивать это удовольствие, но если неправильно рассчитать время, то это может скорее разочаровать, чем возбудить. А еще вам нужно разговаривать. Общение – ключевой аспект в сексе. Я не имею в виду разговор непосредственно в этот момент, но в другой раз, когда вы занимаетесь чем-то другим. Посмотрите, что сильнее всего его заводит. Фантазирует ли он в тайне о том, чтобы кончить вам на лицо? Если да, вы нормально к этому отнесетесь? Хочет ли он кончить вам в рот? Вы не против того, чтобы проглотить? Безусловно, все это возможно при условии, что вы больше ни с кем не встречаетесь и что вы оба протестированы. В противном случае необходимо будет использовать защиту. Относитесь к этому с умом.

Шерлок оглядел сидящих полукругом участников и заметил, что в некоторых присутствующих парах партнеры с улыбкой смотрят друг на друга, в то время, как остальные ерзают в своих креслах. Интересно, подумал он.

Адам продолжил. 

– Итак, сегодня с нами здесь Колин и Эрик. Я не знаю, есть ли среди вас те, кто думал, что мы не пойдем на наглядную демонстрацию, но, поверьте мне: персонал «Долины с Ущельем» очень хорошо знает, что взаимоотношения не ограничиваются просто сидением рядом и разговорами о чувствах, каким бы важным это ни было. Секс тоже важен. Нужно научиться тому, как стать любовником с большой буквы . Отнеситесь сейчас к этому как к инвестиции в этот вопрос. – Он отошел в сторону. – Колин начнет с того, что будет целовать Эрика, - прокомментировал он, и пара послушно последовала его словам.

Эти двое были невероятно привлекательными мужчинами в отличной физической форме. Им было не больше двадцати шести или около того, и Шерлок задался вопросом, не спасло ли их от попадания в сексуальное рабство то, что они были в штате заведения. Он посмотрел, как они целуются, активно используя языки, и это тут же оказалось слишком интересным для его только недавно пробудившегося тела. Он заставил себя смотреть на то, как Колин – видимо так звали брюнета, опустил руку вниз и положил ладонь на ширинку Эрика. Оба парня были довольно худыми, но при этом вполне мускулистыми. Оба были одеты в джинсы и футболки настолько узкие, что в прошлый вторник вполне могли бы сгодиться для выступления на конкурсе мокрых маек. Эрик не стал повторять жест Колина – похоже, демонстрировать все собирались на нем. Вместо этого, он продолжал держать правую руку на плече Колина, чтобы не загораживать обзор. Возбуждение Эрика уже было видно – выпуклость под рукой Колина увеличивалась на глазах.

Шерлок слегка прокашлялся и постарался как можно непринужденнее положить ногу на ногу, задумавшись, есть ли у этих двух ребят еще какая-то работа помимо этой. Наверняка, они не служат здесь помощниками при кухне. Он заставил свое тело немного расслабиться, и заметил, что Джон на соседнем кресле слегка сдвинулся. Значит, он тоже не остался равнодушен. От этой мысли ему стало немного полегче.

\- Колин собирается расстегнуть джинсы Эрика и опуститься перед ним на колени, - сказал Адам, и все произошло в соответствии с его словами.

Колин спустил джинсы Эрика до щиколоток, и Эрик освободился от них, оставшись в черных брифах [1]. Колин положил Эрику руки на бедра и склонился вперед, прижавшись лицом к натянутому трикотажу трусов, и громко вдохнул. Эрик в ответ застонал.

Адам скучающим тоном подробно комментировал происходящее. Было заметно, что для всех троих это выступление не первое. Когда Колин стянул с Эрика белье, тот переступил через него без возражений, и все в комнате увидели обнаженный и возбужденный пенис. Это было почти шоком: единственный член, который Шерлок когда-либо хотел бы увидеть – был пенис Джона, и до прошлой ночи он вообще видел только свой, если не считать тех, что были у трупов, которые время от времени приходилось осматривать, и, совершенно точно, не возбужденных. Он вдруг заинтересовался, сколько членов видел за свою жизнь Джон. Военная служба, напомнил он себе. Конечно, там он точно видел. Хотя, кто знает? Потом он вспомнил слова Джона о том, что он никогда никому не делал минет, и эта мысль его немного успокоила, хоть и все это не должно было ничего значить, естественно. Что было, то прошло. Тем не менее, было бы очень неплохо, если бы в чем-то Джон был таким же новичком, как и он. Пару, находившуюся в центре комнаты, определенно не волновало то, что они находятся в центре внимания. А может, они даже получают от этого удовольствие, подумал Шерлок. В любом случае, не приходилось отрицать, что, как оказалось, ему более чем просто интересно это видеть. Адам продолжил комментировать, когда Колин взял возбужденный член Эрика в рот, и начал его сосать, насаживаясь на него ртом.

\- Естественно, есть основные принципы, - сказал Адам, наблюдая за ними. – Прикрывайте зубы, если только ваш партнер не любитель болевых ощущений. В этом случае безумствуйте от души. Конечно же, все это нужно предварительно обсудить. Пососите член. Ваш партнер может толкаться вам в рот, если вы оба не против, но лично я всегда думал, что одна из самых классных вещей, когда тебе делают минет – это то, что тебе не нужно ничего делать самому, только расслабиться и позволить твоему партнеру довести тебя ртом до экстаза. Хотя, это мое персональное предпочтение – некоторым мужчинам нужно двигаться, чтобы кончить. А теперь, послушайте звуки, что издает Эрик. Ему все нравится, но он явно может получить больше удовольствия. Поэтому сейчас Колин собирается использовать язык, и на внутренней стороне члена Эрика, и облизывая головку, и по всей длине, как вы можете видеть. Таким образом, Эрик чувствует тактильную смену прикосновений к его члену. Тебе это нравится, Эрик?

\- О, черт, дааа, - задыхаясь, сказал Эрик с улыбкой, не открывая глаз.

Шерлок проглотил накопившуюся слюну и еще сильнее сжал сплетенные на колене пальцы.

\- Теперь Колин снова начнет сосать, но сейчас он увеличит скорость и станет насаживаться еще сильнее – да, вот так, - с явным одобрением сказал Адам.

Эрик застонал, и Шерлок понял, что ему очень сложно не повторить эхом этот звук. Дыхание его стало резким и быстрым.

\- Он уже близок, - объявил Адам. – Колин сейчас потянет Эрика за яйца. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы усилить его ощущения, а теперь он снова будет поглаживать член Эрика в унисон с движениями его рта. А сейчас Колин дышит на него – еще одна смена тактильных ощущений, а затем он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его с внутренней стороны. Сейчас мы специально подчеркиваем романтические аспекты, но, вы, естественно, вольны делать то, что хотите. Пока Колин целует член Эрика, посмотрите, как движется его рука, чтобы Эрик не заскучал, и чтобы общий темп не замедлился. – Адам сделал паузу, чтобы все посмотрели. Колин тоже дышал тяжело, и в области ширинки была видна заметная выпуклость. – Эрику нравится, когда у него берут глубоко, - как ни в чем ни бывало, сообщил им Адам. – Колин вернулся к ритмичному сосанию, и, я полагаю, он позволит Эрику кончить ему в рот.

Джон потянулся, не глядя, схватил ладони Шерлока в опасной близости от его паха, и они сплели пальцы до боли сильно, но в тот момент это было неважно. Они оба, не отрываясь, смотрели на демонстрацию. Адам отмечал все, что происходило, от изменений в темпе до того, до особенностей рта Колина, который оказался не слишком широким.

\- Хочу трахать твой рот, - сказал Эрик Колину, и тот звуком обозначил согласие. Он положил обе ладони Эрику на ягодицы и сжал их.

Сидящий рядом Джон громко вдохнул, и в этом вздохе послышался легкий намек на стон. Нога, которая касалась ноги Шерлока, дрожала. Правда, и у Шерлока нога тоже тряслась. Он не думал, что этот курс будет включать в себя живую демонстрацию порнографии. Ему стало интересно, что об этом думает Тодд, но его мысли были слишком затуманены возбуждением, чтобы придерживаться одной нити размышлений достаточно долго.

Эрик взялся обеими руками за голову Колина и, удерживая ее неподвижно, и начал толкаться в рот Колина, глубоко, издавая в процессе громкие стоны. 

– Бляяя, как хорошо, - выдал он, и где-то с другой стороны их ряда Шерлок заметил мужчину с довольно очевидной эрекцией. По вискам его струился пот. Брэд и Даг молча крепко держали друг друга за колени, и на лбу Дага виднелись вздувшиеся вены.

\- Эрик сейчас глубоко проникает в горло Колина, скорее всего, доставая до его мягкого нёба и затрудняя ему дыхание, - сказал им Адам таким тоном, будто описывал маршруты миграции птиц или что-то такое же увлекательное. – Однако Колина заводят игры с дыханием, и они предварительно это обговорили, так что он сейчас себе помогает сам.

Произнесенный эвфемизм был призван коротко описать тот факт, что правой рукой Колин достал член и неистово дрочил, пока Эрик продолжал погружаться в его рот. Тихий звук выдоха, раздавшийся где-то в середине их полукруга, очень сильно наводил на мысль, что кто-то только что достиг оргазма, глядя на все это. Шерлока это совершенно не удивило, ведь он и сам едва держался. Он сжал колено Джона еще сильнее и с трудом сглотнул, когда Эрик, вскрикнув, кончил, вбиваясь в рот Колина, и Джон в ответ так же сильно сжал колено Шерлока. Когда струя спермы Колина достигла пола, Шерлок закрыл глаза и на пару минут перестал дышать, чувствуя, как напряжены его бедра от усилий сдерживать себя.

Адам посмотрел на сидящих и усмехнулся. 

– Ну ладно, народ, Отдохните десять минут. Когда вернетесь, мы будем говорить об аннилингусе. Так что готовьтесь пристегнуть ремни.

Группа поспешно разошлась. Шерлок увидел, как две пары направились в ближайший туалет – что интересно, одновременно – а Джон уже упрямо тянул его в сторону северного крыла… так далеко, мучительно далеко, если принять во внимание их физическое состояние. Шерлок чувствовал, что у него от возбуждения кружится голова, и он, спотыкаясь, шел за Джоном, так быстро, как позволяла его каменная эрекция. Как только они вошли в их комнату, Джон захлопнул дверь, закрыл защелку и, рухнув на колени, сдернул вниз брюки и белье Шерлока. Его освободившийся от оков одежды член тут же поднялся вверх. 

\- Сними это, - потребовал Джон, и Шерлок поспешил подчиниться со всей скоростью, на которую были способны его неловкие, отяжелевшие от возбуждения конечности. – Рубашка, - следом сказал Джон, будто утративший способность строить полноценные фразы, и добавил. – _Быстрее_ , Шерлок…

Шерлок еще никогда не избавлялся от рубашки так быстро, и, как только она коснулась мягкого ковра, губы Джона сомкнулись на нем, и он застонал - он и не предполагал, что может стонать так громко. Все его тело содрогнулось от такой сильнейшей стимуляции, от почти ошеломляющего удовольствия, а это было только начало. Он безуспешно хватался за дверь – пальцы скользили по гладкому дереву в поисках опоры до тех пор, пока Джон не взял его правую руку и не опустил ее себе на голову. Шерлок уловив подсказку и из последних сил стал держаться обеими руками. Рот Джона оказался развратно талантлив, и бедра Шерлока лихорадочно дрожали. Он шумно дышал, абсолютно не способный контролировать издаваемые им звуки, сжимая пальцами мягкие волосы Джона. Он был настолько возбужден, что ему казалось, что он взорвется, когда наступит момент. Он не толкался вперед – не было необходимости – голова Джона быстро двигалась туда-сюда, все быстрее и быстрее. В каждой мышце, в каждом сухожилии в теле Шерлока нарастало напряжение, и вот – плотину прорвало, белые всполохи взметнулись у Шерлока в глазах, и струя его семени, как река, потекла в рот Джона, а он держал голову Джона руками, погрузив свой член в мягкий, податливый, захватнический рот Джона. Он ничего не мог поделать – застыв в этом положении, он неудержимо кончал, и, вполне могло быть, что он еще и кричал.

Когда, наконец, все закончилось, он каким-то образом смог вспомнить по поводу мягкого нёба и дыхания Джона, и мягко отодвинул от себя его голову слабыми непослушными руками. Ноги перестали его держать, и неспособный дольше стоять, он рухнул на пол.

Джон звал его по имени, а потом перевернул его на ковре, положив на спину, и начал снова и снова целовать его пылающее лицо. Шерлок на поцелуи не отвечал – он пребывал в состоянии эйфории, и перед глазами у него сверкали искры. Поцелуи Джона стали более лихорадочными, и Шерлок, наконец, сообразил, что в них смешивались благодарность и отчаянное желание. Значит, Джон еще не кончил – он сконцентрировал все усилия на Шерлоке. Ну, хорошо.

Он притянул к себе Джона и поцеловал его в ответ, чувствуя, как, наконец, к нему возвращаются силы. Он просунул колено между ног Джона, потерся ногой о выступающую эрекцию, и Джон застонал и начал толкаться в ответ, схватив Шерлока за руку и часто дыша прямо ему в губы. К Шерлоку стремительно вернулась способность концентрироваться. Он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Джона и запустил руку ему в трусы, погладив его там, и Джон отреагировал бурно – все его тело содрогалось, изгибалось, он толкался в руку Шерлока, голос его становился все громче. 

– Тише, - постарался успокоить его Шерлок, а Джон почти запаниковал. – Все хорошо, ты хочешь кончить так, или я …?

Он хотел довести его до оргазма ртом, но важнее было то, чего хочет Джон. Тот тряхнул головой, так быстро, будто по телу прошла судорога. 

– Нн…нет… ты можешь… делать, что…- выговорил он, содрогаясь от желания, и Шерлок не стал медлить. 

Он снова поцеловал Джона, а затем скользнул вниз по его телу, и общими усилиями они сняли с Джона джинсы с трусами. Шерлок оказался лежащим между раздвинутых ног Джона. Впервые в жизни он смотрел прямо на член Джона, который замечательным образом оказался довольно толстым, правильной длины, и Шерлок решил, что он абсолютно совершенен. Он взял его в правую руку и опустился на него ртом, а затем вспомнил про язык и провел им по внутренней стороне. Джон дышал так быстро, что начал задыхаться, поэтому Шерлок решил, что у него еще будет позднее возможность все не торопясь исследовать. Поэтому он вернулся к задаче довести Джона до оргазма, помня о том, что нужно внимательно следить за тем, чтобы зубы не вступали в контакт с самыми чувствительными участками кожи. Он скользил ртом вверх-вниз по члену Джона, стараясь не думать, что его дергающаяся голова может выглядеть довольно глупо. Он прислушивался к Джону, уже определившись, что ничего, кроме серьезной заразной болезни не может помешать ему проглотить ДНК Джона, если такая возможность представится. И эта возможность в буквальном смысле в этот момент была у него во рту. Он сосал, гладил, потирал и задействовал язык со всей имевшейся у него целеустремленностью, чувствуя влагу на головке, а затем Джон закричал. Его рот пытался произнести имя Шерлока, но ничего, кроме _Шшш_ у него так и не получилось. Горячая струя устремилась в горло Шерлока. Он немного отстранился, глотая, и сжав пальцы, провел рукой по члену Джона, стимулируя его, и Джон снова с животным криком содрогнулся, а следом Шерлок ощутил во рту третью струю его оргазма. Он опять сглотнул, выпустил изо рта пенис Джона и нежно провел по нему языком. Потом подтянулся вверх и улегся поверх Джона, накрыв его собой как одеялом, целуя его шею, и чувствуя, как Джон тяжело дышит и слабо пытается его сжать в объятиях.

\- Охренеть, - спустя несколько минут смог выговорить Джон. – _Боже_ , ты необыкновенный, Шерлок!

Почему-то Шерлок поразился услышанному. 

– _Это_ я необыкновенный? Ведь это из-за тебя я не смог устоять на ногах, - с немалым удивлением возразил он. 

Джон усмехнулся, все еще продолжая дышать с трудом. 

– Знаешь, попрактиковавшись, мы это дело отлично освоим, - сказал он, и Шерлок почувствовал всплеск эйфории.

Он улыбнулся Джону и почувствовал, как закружилась голова от этих сильнейших ощущений. 

– Надеюсь, - ответил он.

\- Я это знаю, - Джон притянул его к себе и приник к его губам долгим поцелуем – расслабленным, влажным, и абсолютно идеальным. Их тела были опустошенными, тяжелыми и ослабевшими, и Шерлоку это тоже очень нравилось.

\- Мы даже до кровати не дотянули, - отметил он некоторое время спустя.

\- Это можно исправить, - Джон сел, потом поднялся и потянул за собой Шерлока. – Иди в кровать, - сказал он. – Я сейчас открою еще одну бутылку шампанского.

Шерлок заулыбался. 

– Значит, как я могу предположить, мы не пойдем на вторую половину занятий, - у него на сей счет не было совершенно никаких возражений, в особенности в свете открывавшихся альтернатив. Забравшись в кровать, он устроился в ней полусидя, опершись об изголовье.

Джон открыл бутылку и принес ее с собой. Откинув одеяло, он скользнул под него, оказавшись рядом с Шерлоком. 

– О нет, точно не пойдем. Думаю, это может нас добить. Ты видел, как один мужик там разрядил свою обойму прямо в комнате? Мы-то выдержали, даже будучи совсем новичками в этом деле.

\- Я был в миллиметре от провала, - признался Шерлок.

\- И я тоже. Это была чистая порнография, - сказал Джон. Он сделал глоток шампанского прямо из горлышка и передал бутылку Шерлоку. – Между тем, я бы предпочел наше собственное порно, прямо здесь и сейчас. Так что выпей как следует, мой любовник. Нам еще многое нужно изучить.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, улыбнулся, и сделал большой глоток холодного игристого вина. 

– Так мы и поступим, - сказал он и вернул бутылку Джону. – Так что не будем терять время.

***

Шерлок проснулся до звонка будильника. Он не сразу распознал звук, который слышал, а затем потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном. Звонил Майкрофт. Еще не было и шести часов, отметил для себя Шерлок, глядя на экран мобильного.

– Майкрофт, - сказал он, проведя свободной рукой по глазам. – Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько сейчас времени? Надеюсь, это важно.

\- Интерпол нашел Джереми Дэвидсона. – сообщил Майкрофт, у которого получилось произнести это одновременно с превосходством и раздражением. – Кое-кто из нас _работал_ , Шерлок, - ехидно добавил он.

Шерлок зевнул, хотя это у него вышло не специально. 

– Где он? – спросил он, не дав возможности Майкрофту отчитать его. – С ним все в порядке?

Тон Майкрофта был обоснованно мрачен. 

– Когда его обнаружили сорок минут назад, он был в полубессознательном состоянии. Ему требуется медицинская помощь, и, похоже, ему как минимум частично промыли мозги. Как говорят мои люди, с учетом его психического состояния, может потребоваться не менее двадцати четырех часов, чтобы услышать от него хоть какую-то надежную информацию. Он сейчас без сознания, но, как я думаю, это сделано намеренно. – Майкрофт сделал паузу. – Его били, Шерлок. Они оставили целым его лицо, а все остальное… Это не люди, это животные.

Шерлок почувствовал, что почти полностью проснулся. 

– Понятно, - сказал он. – Где он был найден?

\- В двухкомнатной конструкции на окраине Соскута. Интерпол снял трех охранников и изъял оттуда Дэвидсона, не обнаружив себя. А теперь мы ждем, когда они найдут остальных членов группы, а затем и накроют всю оставшуюся организацию.

\- Есть ли какие зацепки, как их найти? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Пока нет, но Интерпол работает по одной версии, в которой они довольно сильно уверены. Вполне возможно, преступники будут у нас в руках в ближайшие часы. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, - сказал Майкрофт.

– А пока ничего не будем рассказывать партнеру Джереми. Только расстроим его. Сначала мы постараемся привести Дэвидсона в порядок, а затем уже будем его расспрашивать или переправлять домой.

\- Да. Хорошо, - ответил Шерлок. – Все же, может, сообщите Скотту, что нашли Джереми? Ему следует это знать.

\- Тогда я его проинформирую. Без подробностей, - сказал Майкрофт.

\- Хорошо, - Джон зашевелился рядом с ним, затем повернулся, придвинулся к Шерлоку, и обнял его руками и ногами, прижавшись сзади, и что-то удовлетворенно промычал, так и не проснувшись. Шерлок, вопреки собственной воле, улыбнулся, и заговорил тише. – Список пропавших людей, присланный Лестрейдом, довольно подробный. Нужно получить от Джереми информацию, которая позволит получить постановление на обыск, и тогда можно будет добраться до местных компьютеров, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу. – Майкрофт сделал паузу, явно чувствуя себя неловко. – Ну ладно. Продолжай… что ты там до этого делал.

\- Я спал, - со значением сообщил ему Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, - отрезал Майкрофт и отключился, не сказав больше ни слова.

Шерлок положил телефон и вернулся в теплые объятия Джона. Он взял его за руку, которая располагалась у него на животе, и сплел их пальцы. Остаток их Дня Номер Четыре был совершенно замечательным. Они провели большую часть дня в кровати, затем вместе посетили душ и отправились на ужин, состоявший в случае Шерлока из креветок в чесночном масле с рисом басмати, а в случае Джона - из ризотто с трюфелями и жареным цыпленком. На десерт у Шерлока было малиновое сорбе, а у Джона – торт с расплавленным шоколадом и карамелью. Они присоединились к большой группе гостей, собравшихся в баре попить пиво и поиграть в настольные игры. Затем они вернулись в свою комнату, в их рай на двоих. Они зажгли камин и растянулись на полу, разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем, пока снова не начали целоваться. В этот раз они сначала перебрались на кровать, и все происходило медленно, долго и совершенно потрясающе. Шерлок открыл для себя, что ему нравится чувствовать в себе пальцы Джона. К их взаимному удивлению, оказалось, что Джону понравилось, когда Шерлок попробовал с ним то же самое. («Думаю, нам действительно нужно завтра посетить занятия в группе Тодда», сказал ему Джон, и Шерлок с ним согласился). На следующее утро Шерлок проснулся еще до рассвета. Спали они часа четыре или около того. Шерлок порылся в памяти и вспомнил, что занятия в группе Тодда начинаются в десять утра. Немного подумав, он набрал номер ресепшн. 

Кайла на месте пока не было, в трубке звучал автоответчик. 

– Эм, доброе утро, - сказал Шерлок, стараясь говорить тихо. – Это Шерлок Холмс из номера 19. Я хотел бы узнать, возможно ли подать нам сегодня завтрак в номер где-то в девять тридцать. Спасибо. 

Он отключился, переставил будильник на полтора часа позже, а затем вернулся в уютные расслабляющие объятия Джона и заставил себя снова погрузиться в сон. Майкрофт позвонит, если им там что-то понадобится. Ради чего-то менее важного Шерлок не собирался терять ни единой минуты.

***

Тодд уже пятнадцать минут выступал со вступительным словом по теме «Позиции сверху и снизу», повествуя об историческом происхождении терминологии, и что включают в себя эти понятия. Он не преувеличивал, когда говорил о том, что этот курс пользуется популярностью – в комнате для групповых занятий собралось почти тридцать человек. Диванчики на двоих были сдвинуты к стенам, чтобы освободить место для трех рядов кресел, расставленных полукругом. Тодд говорил свободно, без трибуны и без бумажки, явно рассказывая все это не по первому разу. Шерлок и Джон сидели по левую сторону во втором ряду рядом с Эндрю и Эви.

\- Сейчас я приглашаю вас принять участие в обсуждении, - сказал Тодд. – Давайте послушаем мнение аудитории: чем характеризуются основные отличия «верхнего» от «нижнего»? Может ли человек совмещать обе категории или не относиться ни к одной из них? Если вы не уверены, кто вы, как вам это определить? Начнем.

Кто-то незнакомый Шерлоку, сидевший далеко от него, прокашлялся. 

– Ну, например, позиции в сексе, - сказал он. – Хотя, предполагаю, некоторые видят в этом нечто намного большее. Это способ самоидентификации себя, как личности.

Тодд кивнул ему. 

– Хорошее начало, Крис. Так что же за типы людей - эти «верхние» и «нижние»?

Теперь заговорил кто-то другой.

– «Верхние» - это доминанты, «нижние» - сабы, - сказал высокий темноволосый мужчина возрастом ближе к пятидесяти. Он сидел, положив руку на плечи мужчины помоложе и поменьше ростом. Посмотрев на них внимательно, Шерлок отметил его непринужденные манеры собственника. Его партнер прислонился к нему, сложив ладони у него на ноге.

Джастин, сидевший в первом ряду, оглянулся на него. 

– Не обязательно, - сказал он. – Как правило, и я, и мой партнер предпочитаем «нижнюю» позицию в сексе, но я бы не сказал, что нас можно охарактеризовать как исключительно доминантов или сабмиссивов. Мы оба можем покомандовать и в постели и в наших взаимоотношениях, и каждый из нас может уступить желанию другого.

Тодд ему улыбнулся. 

– Можно вполне рассчитывать на то, что в каком-то виде подчинение будет проявляться в любых взаимоотношениях, независимо от того, кто «верхний» или «нижний». Ты не хочешь на это ответить, Ричард?

Ричард пожал плечами.

– Думаю, это нормально, если в некоторых парах партнеры меняются ролями, но к нам это не относится. Я не бываю «снизу». И в наших отношениях это четко разграничено. Я занимаюсь бизнесом и приношу в дом деньги. Шон в основном занимается домом, готовкой, стиркой и всем остальным, что касается нашего хозяйства. Думаю, мы довольно традиционная пара.

Брэд решил это прокомментировать. 

– Тогда мы – точно не такие, как я думаю. Когда мы встретились, мы оба были «верхними». Нам пришлось придумать, как договориться о том, чтобы мы оба были удовлетворены.

Тодд посмотрел на него с улыбкой. 

– Не хотите с нами поделиться этими договоренностями, Брэд? Конечно же, вы не обязаны. Мой вопрос вызван тем, что это может быть поучительным и полезным для других пар с подобной проблемой.

Даг посмотрел на Брэда и сказал: 

– По сути, наша договоренность была о том, что я буду «снизу» приблизительно в восьмидесяти процентах случаев. Я открыл для себя, что совсем не против этого, в особенности, если все происходит как нужно, поэтому задача Брэда – сделать так, чтобы мне было хорошо, и мы оба довольны.

\- А в остальные двадцать процентов? – поинтересовался Тодд. – Ты бываешь «сверху»?

\- Да, - ответил Даг. – Прошу прощения, я должен был уточнить: в восьмидесяти процентах, когда мы занимаемся анальным сексом. 

Тодд оглядел присутствующих. 

– Есть еще мысли? – пригласил он высказываться остальных. – Относится ли вопрос «верх-низ» исключительно к позициям в сексе, или это определяет роли партнеров в целом?

\- Я не считаю, что это должно касаться ролей во взаимоотношениях, - сказал Эндрю, сидевший слева от Джона. – Для нас идеальным вариантом является поддерживать баланс. Мы вместе принимаем решения. Оба зарабатываем. Оба убираем наше жилье. Мы обсуждаем вопрос усыновления ребенка, и если придем к этому решению, то исходим из предположения, что на равных возьмем на себя ответственность за заботу о ребенке. На самом деле, это один из моментов, который лично мне нравится в моей сексуальной ориентации: он освобождает меня от заранее предопределенных ожиданий, характерных для гетеросексуальных отношений. Никому не говорят «сиди в своей кухне» или подобную ерунду. Мы оба можем быть ответственными взрослыми людьми, которые в своих отношениях все делят поровну, независимо от того, считаются ли они в традиционном плане «мужчиной» или «женщиной». Что изначально является полной хренью. На дворе двадцать первый век. Все работают, и всем нужно готовить, убирать, заботиться о детях и делать все остальное. Из-за того, что в нашем случае пары мужские, означает, что к нам не применимы укоренившиеся стереотипы, поэтому нам нужно решать, как все это делить между собой, определить, что в наших отношениях будет правильным.

Кто-то еще привнес в дискуссию свое мнение, и начался довольно живой обмен мнениями. Шерлок откинулся в кресле и прислушивался к обсуждению, понимая, что Джон делает то же самое. Тодд направлял разговор, но не командовал, выступая посредником между разными точками зрения и периодически обращаясь с напоминаниями то к одному, то к другому. К собственному удивлению, Шерлок обнаружил, что почти начал скучать по их групповым занятиям. По иронии судьбы, эта встреча оказалось чертовски информативной, и пришлась на самое правильное время – они с Джоном, в большей части благодаря местным психотерапевтам, наконец, смогли преодолеть многолетнее непонимание, и теперь будто на консультации, где им советуют, как двигаться дальше в их новообретенных взаимоотношениях.

Через полчаса обсуждения, Тодд немного изменил тему. 

– А вот вам новый вопрос, - объявил он. – Есть ли здесь те, кто до конца не уверен, «верхний» он или «нижний»?

Несколько человек подняли руки. После короткой паузы, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и тоже поднял руку. Шерлок последовал его примеру.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тодд. – И – конечно, если вы готовы этим поделиться – есть ли здесь пары, у которых не было анального секса?

Поднялось еще больше рук, включая их. Джастин обернулся и посмотрел на них. 

– Что? – выдал он, явно не веря своим глазам.

\- Джастин, - сказал Тодд, с ноткой порицания в голосе. – Именно поэтому мы никогда не говорим, если не знаем! – он задумчиво посмотрел на Шерлока и Джона, но ничего не сказал. – Есть ли здесь те, кто предпочитает вообще избегать ярлыков?

Эндрю и Эви подняли руки, к ним присоединились еще несколько пар, и Тодд начал обсуждение этой темы. Все происходящее было очень познавательно и информативно, и Шерлок определился с тем, что он рад, что они сюда пришли. Дискуссия закончилась за полчаса до обеда, и они оказались во внутреннем дворике в компании Джастина, Тома, Эндрю и Эви. Шерлок вытянулся в длинном шезлонге, закрыв глаза от солнца, а рядом с ним в таком же кресле расположился Джон. 

\- Это великолепно, - сказал Джон. – Не хватает только «Маргариты» или чего-нибудь похожего.

\- Например, «Дайкири», - согласился с ним Том.

\- Я бы предпочел пиво. Может, возьму себе за обедом, - сказал Эндрю. – Кто-то еще заказал салат Тако?

\- Мы, - ответил Шерлок.

\- У нас сегодня прямо сенсация случилась, - сказал Джастин. – Не то, чтобы я хотел лезть не в свое дело… Но вы что, действительно, никогда…?

Шерлок открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Том локтем толкнул Джастина. 

– Ты знаешь правила, - выговорил он ему. – Мы не должны обсуждать то, о чем говорили на групповых занятиях, в любое другое время! То, о чем говорилось на групповых занятиях, нельзя обсуждать в другое время!

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - фыркнул Джастин. – Ну, давайте же, посплетничайте с нами!

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, а тот пожал плечами и сказал. 

– Мы просто этого никогда не пробовали. И все. Кстати, прикольно было вчера смотреть, как вы гадали.

Эви, обычно самый тихий из них, засмеялся и сказал. 

– Надо жить сегодняшним днем, друзья. Жизнь коротка. Вам нужно как минимум попробовать это дело до того, как вы состаритесь, и вам наскучит секс. С другой стороны, судя потому, как вы оба до сих пор сияете, в ближайшее время он вам не наскучит точно. Черт возьми, вы выглядите так, будто у вас медовый месяц!

Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку, и протянул ему руку. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и вложил свою ладонь в его. 

– Да, есть такое ощущение, - признался Джон, правда ни один из них не рассказал, почему.

Беседа переключилась на Эндрю и Эви и тему усыновления. У Джастина и Тома были вопросы о том, как устроен процесс, поэтому довольно быстро Шерлока и Джона оставили в покое. Джон не упомянул о Рози и не напрягся от того, что разговор переключился на детей, и Шерлок почувствовал, что тот в данный момент вполне всем доволен. Он подумал, что время действительно лечит. Одновременно с этим, он ощутил некоторую смесь нежности и желания защищать – чувства были такими сильными, что он понял, что с трудом может держать их в себе. По дороге на обед он незаметно проверил телефон. Лестрейд отправил полный, как он считал, список людей, которые исчезли во время или по окончании их пребывания в «Долине с ущельем». Теперь нужны были только показания Джереми. Все, что им оставалось – ждать.

***

Второй сеанс массажа оказался полной противоположностью предыдущему – не было ощущения неловкости, наверное, главным образом из-за того, что Шерлок, теперь спокойнее чувствовавший себя в том, что касалось секса, смог полностью расслабиться и получить удовольствие. Он возбудился минут через двадцать после начала, а когда спустя пятьдесят минут все закончилось, его дыхание сбивалось, сердце колотилось, и он очень хотел, чтобы Роберто и Алекс поскорее оставили их наедине. Обещанная бутылка Совиньон Блан в ведерке со льдом дожидалась их рядом с ванной с горячей водой.

Дверь закрылась, и Джон повернулся набок, сдвинув полотенце, чтобы продемонстрировать неприлично откровенную эрекцию. 

– Боже, как я возбудился, - простонал он, сильно преуменьшив очевидное. 

От одного взгляда на Джона рот Шерлока наполнился слюной. Он сел на своем массажном столе, понимая, что его возбуждение тоже очень заметно. 

– Да, ты прав, - сказал он, не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляда. 

\- И ты возбужден, - Джон тоже уселся на столе, дотянулся ногой до лодыжки Шерлока и погладил ее, и даже этот жест воспринимался сейчас как эротическая ласка. Джон посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век. – Чего ты хочешь, - хрипло спросил он - Скажи, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя приласкал.

Шерлок открыл рот, секунду поколебался, а потом решил сказать. 

– Ближе к концу, когда он массировал мои ягодицы… Я снова начал думать о прошлой ночи. Я немного разрываюсь между тем, чего хочу больше, но, кажется, я понял. Я бы хотел снова почувствовать твои пальцы в себе.

Джон медленно улыбнулся восхитительной и соблазнительной улыбкой, сохранив при этом нежность во взгляде. 

– Думаю, мы можем совместить, - сказал он.

\- А как же ты? – спросил Шерлок, водя ногой по лодыжке Джона. 

\- Если честно, сейчас для меня самым возбуждающим будет возможность снова ласкать тебя, - сказал ему Джон. – Иди сюда и поцелуй меня.

Шерлок соскользнул со стола и встал между коленей Джона. Они медленно и чувственно целовались. Их тела одновременно были и расслабленными, и невероятно возбужденными, и сочетание это было просто великолепным. Джон положил ладони на ягодицы Шерлока и начал их массировать точно так же, как это делал Алекс-или-Роберто. И это было превосходно – во время сеанса Шерлок не переставал мечтать, чтобы к нему прикасались руки Джона, и вот мечта стала реальностью. Его язык проникал в рот Джона, их члены терлись один о другой, и Джон обвил его бедра ногами для лучшего контакта. 

Он разорвал поцелуй.

– Передай мне масло, - попросил он, и Шерлок дотянулся до бутылки и протянул ее Джону, а тот снова его поцеловал. – А теперь повернись к столу и наклонись, - сказал он, и Шерлок склонился вперед, опершись ладонями в стол. Джон подошел ближе и провел смазанные маслом пальцы от промежности к его входу, от чего Шерлок уронил голову вниз, задышав часто и неглубоко. Джон явно не собирался медлить. Шерлок ещё был немного растянут с прошедшей ночи, но Джон действовал аккуратно, поглаживая и массируя его вход пальцами правой руки, а левой медленно поглаживая член Шерлока. Своим возбужденным пенисом он упирался Шерлоку в бедро, и понимание того, что это было из-за Шерлока, заводило его еще сильнее.

Пальцы Джона проникли в него, сразу два, растягивая и поворачиваясь внутри, и Шерлок задышал еще чаще. Когда вскоре Джон коснулся его простаты, он почувствовал, как лицо заливает румянец от удовольствия, от растекающейся внутри теплоты, от которой его член дернулся в руке у Джона. Ощущения были такими потрясающе приятными, что он потерял способность говорить, не в состоянии разомкнуть век. Он выдохнул, и это прозвучало, как хриплый стон, намного громче, чем он ожидал. – Джон… - проговорил он, сам не понимая, о чем просит.

Джон тоже тяжело и неровно дышал. 

– Да? – смог выговорить он, потираясь о бедро Шерлока. От этого на коже Шерлока оставались влажные следы, и тут Шерлок понял, чего он хочет.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел Джону в глаза. 

– Ты хочешь взять меня? – спросил он, моргнув полуприкрытыми веками, и Джон в ответ тоже прикрыл глаза, с трудом сглотнув. – Потому что я думаю, что ты этого хочешь.

Джон засомневался. 

\- Ты думаешь, что…

\- Нет, это и мое желание тоже, - перебил его Шерлок, в этот раз говоря более четко. – Я хочу попробовать. Живи настоящим, так, по-моему?

Джон потянулся к левому плечу Шерлока и прижался к нему влажным поцелуем, слегка царапнув зубами. 

– Да, конечно да. Безусловно, я этого хочу. Если ты _уверен_.

\- Я уверен, - сообщил ему Шерлок, и Джон, придвинувшись еще ближе, наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока, не выпуская член из ладони и не вынимая пальцев. 

\- Хорошо, - полушепотом сказал Джон после поцелуя. – Только… дай мне тебя еще немного растянуть. Не хочу делать тебе больно.

Шерлок согласился, закрыл глаза, а Джон продолжил его растягивать. Затем Джон убрал пальцы. 

– Знаешь, я сдавал анализы, - сказал Шерлок, - В больнице. Я чист.

Джон подошел ближе и обнял его сзади. 

– Я как раз собирался сказать тебе то же самое. Я в курсе - видел результаты. Я пытался придумать, как лучше сказать тебе, что я тоже проверялся, чтобы знать наверняка. Но если хочешь, можем использовать презерватив.

\- Как раз этого я и не хочу, - ответил Шерлок, стараясь говорить прямо и откровенно, и Джон засмеялся и снова обнял его.

\- Я люблю тебя, - ни с того, ни с сего сказал Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал, что его сердце готово выпрыгнуть от счастья.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил он, и задохнулся от того, что член Джона оказался рядом с его входом. И это ощущение оказалось намного более интимным, чем он себе до этого представлял. Более интимным, чем чувствовать его пальцы.

Джон положил левую руку ему на грудь, прижав Шерлока к себе. 

– Ты готов? – спросил он, и Шерлок в ответ лихорадочно закивал головой.

\- Прошу тебя, - попросил он, и Джон ему не отказал. Ощущения от того, что Джон входил в него впервые, были одновременно волнующими и очень правильными - поначалу чувствовалось, что рушатся все барьеры, что он возвел. Он чувствовал, что мышцы сопротивляются проникновению, а одновременно с этим, искры удовольствия и невероятное наслаждение от стимуляции простаты позволяли этого не замечать. Следом он полностью ощутил невероятно сильное единение с Джоном – он даже не предполагал, что такое возможно между двумя людьми, Он дышал с трудом, так же, как и Джон, губы которого касались его уха. Когда он почувствовал, что Джон бедрами прижался к его ягодицам, то понял, что Джон вошел в него полностью, и это понимание вызвало фейерверк в его сознании. Они – единое целое. _Наконец-то_.

Джон зарылся лицом в волосы Шерлока и выдохнул слегка неровно. Его руки двигались вверх-вниз по покрытому маслом телу Шерлока и задержались на его сосках. 

– Боже, я люблю тебя, - сказал он переполненным эмоциями голосом.

\- Знаю, я тоже, - смог выговорить Шерлок. Джон продолжил ласкать его, обхватив его член и заставляя его отвердеть снова, после того, как его эрекция слегка ослабела от боли, что он почувствовал, когда Джон входил в него. Когда он начал двигаться, то делал это осторожно, пробуя, контролируя происходящее. 

\- Ты… я в жизни ничего подобного не чувствовал, - сказал ему Джон, толкаясь в него ровно, размеренно, не торопясь.

Между тем, Шерлок чувствовал, как потрясающие ощущения стремительно усиливаются.

– Я тоже, - коротко ответил он, и тут же добавил. – Джон, ты можешь… двигаться быстрее … пожалуйста, - он собирался сказать _«Если хочешь»_ , но его тело не оставило ему никакой возможности на подобную вежливость. Джона, похоже, это нисколько не расстроило, и он сделал в точности, как просил его Шерлок, начав вколачиваться в него сильнее, ускоряя темп. Шерлок чувствовал, как аромат масла, резкий и пряный, смешивался с запахами, которые он довольно быстро начал ассоциировать с сексом. От движения члена Джона по его простате он перестал соображать и мог только постанывать, а Джон продолжал гладить его пенис. Шерлок был зажат между двумя очагами мучительно невероятного удовольствия – членом Джона и его рукой, и ему было _необходимо_ …

И тут Джон выдохнул: 

\- О черт, Шерлок, я, я…

Ответить у Шерлока не получилось - он содрогался от подступавшего оргазма и говорить уже не мог. Он перестал дышать и ощутил, как в легких загорался огонь. Джон мощно толкнулся вперед, и замер, вцепившись в Шерлока, заливая его изнутри своим семенем, и тело Шерлока тут же последовало за ним, настолько быстро, что казалось, что это Джон изливается струей из члена Шерлока. Сам он уже перестал контролировать происходящее, кончая и кончая, а рука Джона продолжала двигаться туда-сюда по его члену. Джон сделал еще несколько неглубоких толчков, не выходя из тела Шерлока, даже когда Шерлок что-то кричал, кончая, и забрызгивая массажный стол спермой.

Когда все, наконец, завершилось, Шерлок совершенно не мог сообразить, заняло у них все это десять минут или полчаса. Он чувствовал слабость и дрожь во всем теле, и на несколько минут они просто упали на стол перед ними. Джон все еще оставался в нем, оба они дышали с трудом. Когда он обрел способность снова двигаться, Шерлок понял, что он даже немного пустил слюну и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

– В ванну, - сказал он, еще не обретя способность говорить полноценными предложениями. Джон что-то промычал, соглашаясь, выскользнул из Шерлока, от чего тот почувствовал, как из него вытекла теплая струя, и повернулся к Шерлоку всем телом, чтобы жарко его поцеловать.

Каким-то образом, с трудом переставляя ноги, они смогли добраться до ванны и рухнуть в успокаивающую минеральную воду, расслабляясь. Вода для питья снова стояла позади Джона, поэтому он налил два стакана, которые они тут же осушили, а потом повторили это еще раз. Затем Джон открыл вино. Он подал бокал Шерлоку и откинулся назад, положив голову на край ванны. 

– Это, - заявил он, - было самым невероятным из того, что я испытывал в жизни.

\- Для меня тоже, - с полной откровенностью ответил Шерлок. – У меня даже слов нет. – Он посмотрел Джону в глаза, а потом все же ради Джона решил облечь это в слова. – Я чувствую себя… цельным, - сказал он. – Продолжаю, даже при том, что ты уже вышел из меня – я все равно чувствую, будто ты во мне.

Джон улыбнулся, и взгляд его стал почти невыносимо нежным. 

– Я в тебе, - сказал он, и его голос был таким же ласковым, как и его взгляд, - И буду всегда.

Шерлок сделал большой глоток Совиньон. Вино было очень хорошим. 

– Значит ли это, что мы только что справились с загадкой, кто из нас «верхний», а кто «нижний»?

\- Конечно же, нет, - ответил Джон, продолжая улыбаться. На лице появилось мечтательное выражение. - Это было сказано в метафорическом смысле. Естественно, мы должны попробовать оба варианта. И так, и так. Все, чего ты хочешь, Шерлок, мы испробуем все. Если честно, до нашей встречи я считал себя в большей мере доминирующей личностью - тем, кто добровольно готов быть лидером или взять на себя ответственность. Но никогда в своей жизни я не следовал ни за кем, не раздумывая, как это у нас с тобой. И это тоже мне подходит: я был капитаном. Это означает, что я отдавал приказы, но также я их выполнял. Похоже, я вполне способен делать и то, и другое, и что-то еще. Предполагаю, что традиционное распределение ролей – это не наш случай. В том плане, что если кто-то думает, что один из нас будет оставаться дома и готовить еду, в то время, как другого где-то носит, то это точно не про нас.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Мне очень понравилось то, что сказал Эндрю на сегодняшней дискуссии. По поводу того, чтобы быть на равных. У нас с тобой и работа общая.

\- Это точно, - согласился Джон. Он отпил вина, - Думаю, наш случай довольно уникален. И наши отношения не будут похожими на остальные: мы не Джастин и Том, и не Брэд и Даг. Мы - те, кто мы есть, и мы не будем пытаться соответствовать чьим-то предубеждениям или тому, как «это должно» выглядеть.

Шерлок надолго задержал на нем взгляд, с трудом веря своему счастью. 

– Знаешь, ты такой потрясающий, - сказал он, и Джон покачал головой.

\- Нет, это не так, - сказал он. – Я наделал кучу ошибок и доставил тебе много горя. Но я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Всем своим существом. Может, это и не самое лучшее, что можно тебе предложить, но я весь твой.

Шерлок вспомнил Джона, плачущего на его пустой могиле, и ему захотелось тысячей аргументов возразить Джону на те нерадостные вещи, которые тот упомянул. Но в этот момент важнее было принять всю грандиозность того, что Джон сейчас ему предложил, и отплатить ему тем же. 

– Иди сюда, - сказал он, отставив свой бокал, и Джон, передвинувшись, оказался в его объятиях. Шерлок держал его крепко, и, закрыв глаза, сказал. – А я твой. Весь твой. Всегда.

***

\- Я и не думал, что вы можете сиять еще ярче, но вам это точно удалось, - сказал Том, разглядывая их за ужином.

Это высказывание вызвало единодушное согласие всех, собравшихся за столом. 

– Да уж, – сказал Брэд. – Вам точно терапия здесь помогла на каждый заплаченный фунт.

Джон ослепительно улыбнулся и принялся намазывать масло на булку. 

– Определенно.

\- Такой непроницаемый доктор Уотсон, и даже не стесняется в этом признаться, - вставил свое слово Джастин. – Вы ведь на седьмом небе от счастья, правда?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и они заулыбались друг другу. 

– Да, думаю, ты прав, - ответил Джон, невероятно довольный происходящим.

\- Какие у всех планы на завтра? – спросил Эндрю.

Этим вечером вся их группа собралась за одним столом, за исключением отсутствовавших Джереми и Скотта. Даг нахмурился. 

– Завтра вроде бы планируется заключительный гала-ужин с танцами?

\- Да, но это будет вечером, - ответил Эндрю. – А в первой половине дня будут какие-то группы и занятия. Мы собираемся пойти туда, где будут обсуждаться особенности Британского законодательства в части усыновления детей однополыми парами.

\- А мы идем на курсы по выпечке, - объявил Джастин. – Будем делать макарони. _Я обожаю_ макарони.

-И я тоже, - сказал Том, явно довольный их планом.

Брэд посмотрел на Дага. 

– Думаю, мы опробуем прогулочные тропы. Попытаемся сбросить немного из набранного с помощью десертов, что мы тут поедали всю неделю.

\- Согласен, - ответил Даг. – Только если маршруты не слишком длинные. А что скажешь по поводу того, чтобы после этого расслабиться в джакузи?

\- Точно, - согласился Брэд. – Отличный план.

\- А вы что собираетесь делать? – поинтересовался Даг, обращаясь к Шерлоку и Джону.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

– Если честно, мы даже еще в расписание не смотрели, – сказал им Джон. – Даже и не знаю, а какие еще есть варианты?

\- Целая куча всяких групповых встреч – все должны быть интересными, – сообщил им Эндрю. – Я все их не вспомню.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - неопределенно сказал Шерлок.

\- Перевожу: вы собираетесь закрыться в комнате и весь день заниматься сексом, - сухо сказал Том. Джон ухмыльнулся, но отрицать не стал.

\- Посмотрим, - подобно Шерлоку, неопределенно ответил он.

Вернувшись к себе, они прочли последние сообщения от Лестрейда и его команды, Шерлок вытерпел телефонный разговор с Майкрофтом, в котором вся информация свелась к тому, что они все еще ждали, когда Джереми очнется. 

– Он сейчас спит, но врачи не хотят его будить, - нетерпеливо сообщил Майкрофт. – Я дам тебе знать, как только он вымолвит хоть что-то.

Шерлок зевнул. 

– Ладно, - сказал он. – Как там Скотт?

\- Он обрадовался, когда узнал, что Дэвидсона нашли, но отсутствие подробностей привело его в смятение, - сказал Майкрофт. – Может, ему и скучно на конспиративной квартире, но там он в безопасности, что и требуется.

\- Лукас посетил их жилье, - сказал ему Шерлок. – Так что не выпускайте Скотта оттуда.

\- Не будем, - Майкрофт снова отключился.

Они разделись и взгромоздились на их роскошную кровать, встретившись на ее середине. 

– Есть вопрос, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон, который лежал с ним на одной подушке, повернувшись к нему лицом, поднял брови. – Какой?

\- Когда мы только приехали и обнаружили в тумбочках все эти игрушки для секса, - сказал Шерлок. – Почему нам это не показалось забавным? Почему мы не обратили все в шутку?

Джон взял его за руку и снова сплел их пальцы. 

– Потому что к этому времени все уже так наболело, - мягко сказал он. – Если бы мы были только друзьями, посмеялись бы до одури, устроили бы драку на дилдо или что-нибудь подобное. Но мы оба хотели _этого_ , поэтому все выглядело как мрачная пародия. Как жестокая шутка.

Шерлок мгновенно почувствовал, что Джон прав. 

– Да, - серьезно произнес он. – Именно так. – Он посмотрел Джону в глаза, а затем задал другой вопрос, который крутился у него в голове. – Все это произошло так быстро. Я о том, что было сегодня после массажа. Прошло всего три дня с предыдущего сеанса. И два дня с нашей встречи с Маргарет и с нашего первого поцелуя.

Джон смотрел ему в глаза и понял, каким будет следующий вопрос.

– И ты думаешь о том, что все дело в этом месте, и не исчезнет ли все это волшебство, когда мы вернемся домой, к нашей обычной жизни?

Шерлок задумался. 

– Не то, чтобы я переживал, что все это прекратится, просто…

\- Ничего не изменится, - сказал ему Джон. Сверкающий взгляд его серых глаз был прекрасен. – Я обещаю тебе, Шерлок. Это никуда не исчезнет. Я переберусь в твою спальню. Нужно будет ее «окрестить» при первой возможности. Будем двигаться шаг за шагом, день за днем, выстраивая нашу совместную жизнь. В последние несколько месяцев все было хорошо, но мы были… такими осторожными. Слишком осторожными. Слишком обходительными. Я оплакивал Рози, и ни один из нас не знал, что сказать другому, потому что слишком много накопилось несказанного, невыясненного и нерешенного. А здесь у нас появился шанс со всем этим разобраться. Теперь все будет только лучше. Увидишь.

\- Я тебе верю, - сказал Шерлок. И во многом, действительно, он в это верил. Он просунул ногу между лодыжек Джона. – Я хочу готовить вместе с тобой, и ходить в душ с тобой, и валяться подолгу в кровати по выходным, или в любой другой день, когда у нас не будет дела. Хочу заниматься с тобой сексом в каждой комнате нашей квартиры и ходить на свидания с тобой. Не хочу упустить ничего, что делает это особенным и насыщенным.

\- Я тоже, - с улыбкой ответил ему Джон. – И я тоже всего этого хочу. Подумай об этом как о медовом месяце. Включающем в себя дело о похищении и сексуальной работорговле. Конечно же, это должно сделать твой медовый месяц идеальным! Когда мы вернемся домой, это будет… нашей реальной жизнью. Как минимум ее началом.

\- Но, надеюсь, не таким, какое было у тебя после медового месяца, - сдержанно сказал Шерлок, и Джон засмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Бог мой, нет, - сказал он. – Обещаю, что не буду держать мои вещи сложенными, чтобы в любой момент собрать чемодан. Боюсь, ты со мной связался надолго.

Джон уже дал два обещания, но Шерлок не удержался от вопроса о третьем. 

– Навсегда? – спросил он. – Обещаешь?

Джон потянулся вперед и накрыл его губы долгим, очень долгим поцелуем. – На всю жизнь. Обещаю, Шерлок, - сказал он и заключил его в объятия.

***

В результате они так и не сходили ни на одно утреннее занятие. Вместо этого они просидели в наушниках у компьютеров, слушая, как Интерпол отправляет отряд бойцов в лагерь, обнаруженный деревне неподалеку от Пустазамор. Преступники были схвачены, заключены в наручники и загружены в вертолеты Интерпола. Вся операция заняла почти два часа. Когда Интерпол закончил трансляцию, они снова услышали Майкрофта.

\- У меня есть еще новости, - объявил он таким мрачным тоном, какого они еще не слышали. – Джереми Дэвидсон очнулся. Он только что опознал сотрудника по имени Пол, который, как я полагаю, является Полом Каннингемом, и Лукаса Бреннана как двух людей, ответственных за его похищение. Он все еще дезориентирован, но это утверждал однозначно. Я только что предупредил Лестрейда, он отправил к вам подмогу. У вас через пять минут обед. Сотрудники обычно едят со всеми вместе?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок. – Нужно ли нам…

\- Ведите себя, как обычно, – распорядился Майкрофт. – Но когда обед закончится, вынудите Каннингема и Бреннана вернуться в их кабинеты и удерживайте их там до приезда Лестрейда. Если возможно, не выдавайте себя. Эти люди опасны, Шерлок. Не хочу, чтобы вы подвергали себя опасности, в особенности, если окажетесь по отдельности. Все понятно, доктор Уотсон?

\- Абсолютно, - сказал Джон. – Когда сюда доберется Лестрейд?

Майкрофт сделал паузу, возможно, что-то проверяя, а затем сказал. 

– Они уже выехали. Ожидайте их не позднее половины второго.

\- Понятно, - сказал Шерлок. – В этом случае, мы отправляемся на обед.

\- Будьте осторожны, - предупредил их Майкрофт.

\- Будем, - Шерлок закончил звонок и поднялся, потягиваясь после долгого сидения.

Джон посмотрел на него. 

– Я буду удерживать Пола, - твердо сказал Джон. – Не хочу оставлять тебя с ним наедине.

\- Думаю, Лукас не сильно лучше, но я бы тоже выбрал именно его, - невесело усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон подошел к нему, положил руки ему на бедра, и быстро поцеловал. 

– Пошли, - сказал он.

***

За обедом они оба были немного напряжены. Они, в основном, молчали и слушали рассказы товарищей по группе об утренних занятиях. Шерлок время от времени поглядывал на Пола и Лукаса, сидевших за одним из столов для персонала с вместе остальными сотрудниками. Эти двое обедали вместе, а Тодд при этом сидел за соседним столом с другими психотерапевтами. Странно, подумал Шерлок. Он доел свою питу с цыпленком-гриль и греческим салатом, даже не почувствовав их вкуса, думая о Джереми и его психологической обработке. Побои. Что странно, хоть и не должно было это иметь никакого значения в существующей ситуации, он надеялся, что арест и последующий обыск в центре не помешают заключительному галаужину и танцам, запланированным на этот вечер, хоть и вероятность этого была велика. Он почувствовал, что ему жалко остальных, тех, кто рассчитывал, что этот вечер будет хорошим поводом закрепить достигнутый здесь прогресс, и что помнить его будут долго, в особенности, когда снова будут возникать споры по поводу немытой посуды, родственников и конфликтов на работе. Что ж, вряд ли в его силах что-то изменить, подумал он.

Джон слегка толкнул его – Лукас поднимался из-за стола. Шерлок едва заметно кивнул, дожевал последний кусок фисташкового макарони и допил кофе. На часах было пять минут второго. 

– Иди, - тихо сказал ему Джон. – Я останусь, - он слегка кивнул в сторону Пола.

Шерлок что-то пробормотал по поводу того, что хочет вздремнуть перед вечерними мероприятиями, и сказал Джону, что надеется увидеть его в номере в ближайшее время, что Джон немедленно подтвердил. Шерлок дал Лукасу двадцатисекундную фору, затем поднялся и пошел следом за ним в офисную часть здания, сохраняя небольшую дистанцию.

Лукас успел сесть за стол, когда Шерлок показался в дверях его кабинета. Он будто непроизвольно нахмурился.

– Мистер Холмс, - сказал он. – Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Шерлок постарался изобразить, что обеспокоен. 

– Не думаю, – ответил он. – Я размышлял о нашем последнем разговоре, про исчезнувшую пару из нашей группы. - Он подошел к креслу для посетителей и уселся в него, не дожидаясь приглашения. В этот момент он подумал, как долго осталось добираться сюда Лестрейду. – Вы в курсе, что практически каждую ночь в турецкой бане происходят развлечения сексуального характера? 

Лукас нахмурился сильнее.

– В турецкой бане, - повторил он, будто не поняв вопроса. – Что вы имеете в виду под словом «развлечения»?

\- Именно это, - ответил Шерлок. – Развлечения. Заранее спланированные и носящие откровенно сексуальный характер. На сегодняшний момент мне известно о двух случаях, но их могло быть и больше. Меня заинтересовало, знаете ли вы об этом. Все это похоже на откровенное пренебрежение подписанными нами условиями о сохранении верности партнеру.

\- Это могло быть организовано кем-то из гостей, - сказал Лукас. – Совершенно точно, мы такое не устраивали. Как вы сказали, это противоречит поставленной перед нами задаче.

Шерлок приподнял брови. 

– Вы не собираетесь спросить меня, от кого я получил приглашение поучаствовать в этих увеселениях? – спросил он. – Или вы сами уже что-то подозреваете?

\- Нет, я ничего не знаю, - настойчиво сказал Лукас.

\- А хотите узнать? – в этих словах уже был прямой вызов, избежать которого Лукасу вряд ли бы удалось.

Было заметно, как он сжал зубы. 

– Конечно. Пожалуйста, расскажите, что вам известно о характере этих сомнительных занятий, - жестко проговорил Лукас. – Естественно, я все выясню.

Шерлок положил ногу на ногу и сложил руки на колене. 

– Первое, о котором я узнал, было назначено на четверг по окончании конкурса мокрых маек. Двое из моей группы сказали мне, что это будет групповая мастурбация, сбор участников в полночь. И во время конкурса я получил еще одно приглашение от ассистента Кайла Пола, - он внимательно смотрел в лицо Лукасу, который замер, не моргая. – Вы с ним довольно хорошо знакомы, - добавил он со значением.

Лукас на это не повелся. 

\- Я хорошо знаю всех моих сотрудников, - сказал он.

\- Вы сегодня сидели с ним за одним столом во время обеда, - сказал Шерлок. – Мне он кажется… как вы это назвали? Сомнительным. Он проявлял ко мне откровенный интерес всю неделю. И для меня это было крайне неприятным, принимая во внимание, что я нахожусь здесь для того, чтобы избавиться от проблем, которые есть у нас с моим партнером. Он ко всем гостям так относится? Может это Пол организовывал все эти ночные забавы? У него есть партнер? Если нет, то не думаю, что центр для помощи парам является хорошим местом, чтобы пытаться себе кого-то подцепить.

Он специально строил фразы таким образом, чтобы вывести Лукаса из себя, и это сработало. Его выражение лица оставалось прежним, но шея и лицо постепенно заливала краска. 

– Достаточно, - сказал он, явно стараясь не выдать голосом свою злость. – Я с ним поговорю.

Шерлок услышал голоса, доносившиеся от стойки ресепшн, от которой до кабинета Лукаса было не больше пятнадцати метров. Подмога прибыла.

– Вы ведь спите с ним, не так ли? – спокойно заявил он, и внутри себя удивился тому, что не пришел к этому выводу раньше. Наверное, его совсем недавний сексуальный опыт помог ему стать более проницательным в этих вопросах. Интересно.

Лукас раскрыл рот, чтобы гневно возразить. Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что за спиной Шерлока в дверях офиса появился Лестрейд.

\- Лукас Бреннан, вы арестованы, - объявил он.

Шерлок издевательски подмигнул Лукасу.

– Ууупс, - сказал он и поднялся из своего кресла. – Ордер?

\- Как раз сейчас его изучает Кайл за стойкой ресепшн, - сказал ему Лестрейд. – Все, что нам нужно, будет у нас в руках довольно скоро.

\- А гипотеза Джона? – спросил Шерлок, имея в виду ущелье, и Лестрейд кивнул. 

\- Там работает специальный отряд. А где второй? Пол Каннингэм?

\- Он здесь, - раздался голос Джона за спинами других полицейских, и Шерлок не без удовольствия заметил, что запястья Пола уже зафиксированы временными пластиковыми наручниками. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном, и тот коротко улыбнулся. 

\- Отлично сработано, - похвалил их Лестрейд. - Теперь мы этим займемся. – Он повернулся к двум сержантам. – Давайте этого сюда. Мы допросим их первыми, прямо здесь. – Лестрейд посмотрел на Шерлока. – Есть что-то, что я должен знать?

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок. – Пол был организатором всех мероприятий сексуального характера, что проходили в турецкой бане. Во вторник вечером Джереми Дэвидсон был похищен именно оттуда.

\- Видимо, таким образом они выбирали своих жертв.

\- Я знал, что вы лгали по поводу «психотерапии», - огрызнулся Лукас. – Знал, что вы на самом деле не являетесь парой, и неважно, какую любовь-морковь вы тут все время изображали.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Шерлока, который в то же время посмотрел на Джона. По нему было видно, как он опасается, что Шерлок станет все отрицать, и он тут же понял, что этим может сейчас нанести немалый вред. 

– Любовь-морковь? – повторил Лестрейд.

\- Да, - сообщил ему Шерлок. – И никто ни о чем не лгал. – Он прошел вперед сквозь группу полицейских, и оказался рядом со стоявшим в дверях Джоном. – Вы ошибались, - сказал он Лукасу. – Мы узнали о вашей истории с торговлей людьми уже после того, как оказались здесь. Мы действительно приехали сюда, чтобы поработать над улучшением наших отношений. – Произнеся все это, он погладил Джона по щеке и поцеловал его. Прямо там, на глазах у всех. Джон ответил на поцелуй, накрыв ладонь Шерлока своей.

Лестрейд скептически хмыкнул. 

– Так, я только что проиграл в нашем тотализаторе, – сообщил он стоявшему рядом сержанту Уиллису.

Услышав это, Шерлок улыбнулся в губы Джону. 

– Что нам сейчас делать? – спросил он, посмотрев на Лестрейда через плечо. – Мы можем сделать что-нибудь полезное.

\- Ничего, мы справимся… Хотя нет, знаете, соберите всех сотрудников администрации и поставьте их в известность, хорошо? – попросил Лестрейд. – Мы займемся файлами и… всем остальным, - сказал он, имея в виду поиски в ущелье.

\- Отлично. Сейчас приступим. Пошли, Джон. – Шерлок взял его за руку, и они ушли.

Джон сжал его пальцы. 

– Спасибо. За то, что не стал отрицать, - тихо сказал он, и Шерлок пожал ему руку в ответ. 

\- Будто бы я мог так поступить, - усмехнулся он, - Я теперь буду хвастаться этим каждому встречному. Вот увидишь. А прямо сейчас, как, думаешь, кого нам оповестить первым? Всех одновременно или группами по нескольку человек?

Джон помычал, размышляя. 

– Так, Кайл уже в курсе, поэтому у него будут вопросы, - сказал он. – Кайл и Тодд, если он где-то недалеко – он по-любому должен знать, речь идет о его супруге. Бедный мужик. 

\- Хорошо. Давай с этого и начнем, - решил Шерлок, и они пошли к гостевой стойке.

Увидев их, Кайл вскочил.

– Шерлок! Что происходит? – взволнованно спросил он. – Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

\- Мы об этом знаем все, - ответил Шерлок. – Мы как раз и шли к тебе. Можешь присесть на несколько минут? Есть ли еще кто-то, кроме Пола, кто может тебя здесь подменить?

Кайл кивнул.

– Давай я позову Джеймса с кухни. Он помогает и там, и в администрации.

\- Мы будем в офисе Тодда, - сказал ему Джон. – Дай нам несколько минут поговорить с ним наедине, а потом присоединяйся.

Кайл согласился и убежал. Кабинет Тодда располагался в другом коридоре административного крыла, и вполне могло быть, что он не слышал шума. Когда они вошли, Тодд проверял почту. Шерлок постучал в дверь, и Тодд заулыбался им, оторвавшись от компьютера. 

– Добрый день, джентльмены, - сказал он, и Шерлок почти возненавидел себя за то, что ему предстоит избавить Тодда от этой приятной и милой улыбки.

\- У вас разве не выходной? – спросил он, и они с Джоном уселись в кресла. – Сегодня суббота.

Тодд продолжал улыбаться. 

– Обычно я отдыхаю по воскресеньям. Суббота у нас – день легкий, не переживайте. Что я могу для вас сделать?

Шерлок быстро взглянул на Джона. Тот, наклонившись в сторону Тодда, сказал очень мягко. 

– Для начала, я должен сказать, что вы уже сделали для нас больше, чем думаете, Тодд. Мы хотим поблагодарить вас за это.

Тодд открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Шерлок поднял руку. 

– Прошу вас, подождите, - сказал он. – Мы говорим вполне серьезно. Только между нами – мы не были парой, когда приехали сюда в понедельник. А теперь мы вместе, так, как должны были с самого начала. Вы не зря интересовались. Но мы не могли собраться и решить все до этой недели, благодарить за помощь мы должны вас и Маргарет. Естественно, никому об этом неизвестно, но я считаю, что вы заслуживаете того, чтобы это знать. 

На лице Тодда одновременно отразились очень противоречивые эмоции. 

– Я рад, - он говорил осторожно, но явно искренне. – Я видел, как менялись ваши отношения на протяжении этой недели, и наблюдать за этим было невероятно интересно. Это многое объясняет. Так зачем вы ко мне пришли?

\- За тем, о чем вы подумали, - подтвердил Шерлок. – Мы вели здесь расследование, и я с сожалением должен вам сказать, что полиция только что арестовала двоих. Пола Каннингэма и Лукаса Бреннана.

Тодд сильно побледнел. Через мгновение он с трудом проговорил. 

– За что?

Шерлок взглянул на Джона и ответил. 

– Это связано с сексуальной работорговлей, организованной в восточной Европе группой преступников.

Тодд раскрыл рот и попытался сделать вдох. Он крутанулся в кресле, перегнулся пополам, и его стошнило в корзинку для мусора. Джон поднялся и пошел набрать воды из кулера, который они видели в коридоре. Шерлок подвинул поближе к Тодду коробку с салфетками. 

– Извините, - сплевывая в корзинку, произнес Тодд несчастным голосом. – О боже.

В комнату вернулся Джон со стаканом воды и протянул его Тодду. 

– Пейте медленно, - посоветовал он.

Тодд достал салфетку и вытер рот, а затем промокнул глаза, из которых текли слезы. Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал глоток воды. 

– Рассказывайте, - сказал он так, будто что-то внутри него умерло.

Шерлок сочувствовал ему. 

– В течение нескольких последних лет, у вас здесь периодически некоторые пары уезжали посреди недели, - сказал он. – Все эти отъезды теперь считаются потенциальными похищениями. Один из таких случаев произошел на днях – речь идет о Джереми Дэвидсоне из нашей группы. 

Тодд покачал головой.

– Ничего не понимаю. Я думал, что он вернулся в Лондон.

\- Нет. Его похитили из бани, - сказал Шерлок. – Сразу после конкурса мокрых маек там проходил сеанс групповой мастурбации.

\- Я с трудом разрешил этот конкурс, - сказал Тодд. – Но мероприятие в бане… кто это организовал? Пол?

Джон кивнул.

– Он использовал это как место для охоты, - с отвращением добавил он.

Шерлок внимательно смотрел на Тодда.

– Вы... знали, что он спал с Лукасом? – спросил он.

Глаза Тодда снова заблестели, и в этот раз он даже не стал вытирать слезы, когда они побежали по его щекам.

– Я знал, что у него кто-то был, - сказал он, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Должен был быть. Я задумывался на эту тему уже больше двух лет. И подозревал Пола. Он мне никогда не нравился.

\- Почему? – мягко поинтересовался Джон.

\- Вы его встречали? Жуткий тип, - с отвращением произнес Тодд. – Три года назад Лукас подарил мне на Рождество Мерседес. В прошлом году подарком была одежда, а у Пола появился Порше. Он не говорил, что получил машину в подарок, и от кого, но я уже тогда заподозрил.

\- Бог мой, - с участием сказал Джон. – Нам так жаль, Тодд.

Позади них распахнулась дверь, и в кабинет вошел Кайл.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он. – Я вам не помешал?

\- Нет, но тебе лучше присесть, - сказал Тодд, указав на третье кресло. – Я только… вынесу это. – Он поднялся и унес урну, затем вернулся, бледный, но собранный. – Что ты узнал? – спросил он Кайла.

\- Только то, что сейчас полиция проводит обыск, - сказал Кайл. – Пола и Лукаса допрашивают в офисе последнего. Больше я ничего не знаю.

\- Преступная сеть по сексуальной работорговле, - сказал ему Тодд, взглянув на него покрасневшими от слез глазами. – Управлялась отсюда. Из нашего центра.

Кайл закрыл рот ладонью. 

\- Нет, - пораженно произнес он. – Только не Лукас, он бы не посмел…

Тодд покачал головой. 

– Я даже не знаю, - сказал он. – Он был одержим деньгами. Три года назад подарил мне Мерседес. Позднее я начал думать, что это он так просил прощения за измену, хотя ни в чем не признался. А я не спрашивал.

\- Что, - пораженно спросил Кайл. – Лукас тебе изменял?

\- С Полом, - с болью в голосе ответил Тодд.

\- Из вас двоих… если уж кто-то и должен был изменять, так это ты! – горячо и сердито воскликнул Кайл.

\- Получается, что ни один из вас ничего об этом не знал? – вмешался Джон, но нетерпения в этом вопросе не было слышно. – Вы не под подозрением. Я просто спрашиваю.

Тодд покачал головой и с горечью усмехнулся. 

– Вы только что перестали верить в меня как в психотерапевта? – спросил он. – Раз я не смог разглядеть проблему прямо у себя под носом?

\- Поверьте мне, - мрачно заверил его Джон. – Со мной такое случалось.

Тодд спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– С вашей женой, - с пониманием сказал он, и Джон кивнул.

\- Знаете, она выстрелила Шерлоку в сердце, - сказал он и снова взял Шерлока за руку. – К счастью, он и в этом ее перехитрил.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему и сказал. 

– Послушайте, я на полном серьезе считаю, что из сотрудников центра в этом деле с торговлей людьми никто, кроме Лукаса и Пола не замешан. Такое просто невозможно. Наша рабочая гипотеза состоит в том, что одного из партнеров похищали, а другого заставляли замолчать. Убивая, - уточнил он, когда увидел, что Тодд и Кайл явно не поняли. – Несколько человек заявили о пропаже своих партнеров еще когда находились здесь. Другие только по возвращении домой поняли, что их партнеры не вернулись, и сообщили в полицию в Лондоне, Бирмингеме и Милтон Кейнс. Один их побывавших в центре заявил об этом на сайте отзывов и в считаные минуты сообщение было удалено. Именно после этого и появились подозрения относительно этого места. А затем, как вам уже известно, кое-кто пропал прямо у нас под носом – человек из нашей группы. Как я понимаю, дальше будет происходить следующее: полиция проведет обыски и соберет доказательства. У Джона есть версия, что ущелье могли использовать как удобное место для сокрытия тел партнеров, которых не отобрали для продажи. Пока мы беседуем, там работает специальная команда. Когда все уляжется, полагаю, вы на законных основаниях станете здесь единоличным владельцем, - сказал он Тодду.

\- Полагаю, в любом случае, вы захотите с ним развестись, - сказал ему Джон. – Но в этой ситуации с документами будет все чисто: Долина с Ущельем станет вашей, и вы сможете дальше безо всяких проблем ей управлять и успешно, как и раньше, вместе с командой, продолжать делать ваше благое дело. Если нам удастся, мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы информация не просочилась в газеты, и не скажем остальным гостям ничего из того, что им не требуется знать. Возможно, вам понадобится еще нанять одного-двух сотрудников, или назначить Кайла на должность управляющего, или что-то в этом роде. Сделать Маргарет ведущим психотерапевтом и добавить ответственности остальным. Я сейчас говорю о том, что вы в состоянии все это пережить. Вы сильнее, чем думаете, и у вас есть четкое и очень правильное представление о том, каким должен быть этот центр.

Тодду удалось улыбнуться сквозь слезы. 

– И кто кого сейчас консультирует? – спросил он. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на Кайла. – А ты что думаешь? – спросил он. – Готов к повышению в должности?

Кайл поморгал.

– Ты что, серьезно? Да с удовольствием! Буду счастлив управлять всем этим вместе с тобой! Ну, я имею в виду, не я _и ты вместе_ , не в том смысле… ты понимаешь, о чем я…

Он покраснел, и Тодда, похоже, это позабавило. Шерлок задумался, как давно Кайл неравнодушен к Тодду, и решил, что сейчас это будет очень кстати для восстановления пострадавшей самооценки Тодда. 

– Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - заверил Тодд Кайла.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, и они поднялись на ноги. 

– Я понимаю, что это будет непросто и болезненно, - сказал Шерлок. – Я сожалею. Буду информировать вас по мере развития событий. Сотрудникам можете сказать, что сочтете нужным.

\- А что по поводу сегодняшнего вечера? – спросил Кайл. – Прощальный ужин с танцами – это отменять не нужно?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Это не нам решать, а вам. Но я не вижу никаких на то причин, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, полиция здесь все закончит в течение часа. Правда, команде, работающей в ущелье, может понадобиться несколько больше времени.

Тодд покрутил кольцо на пальце. 

– Я могу увидеться с Лукасом? Я пока даже и не знаю, хочу ли… Но если надумаю, это возможно?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и сказал. 

– Мы спросим у полицейских. Полагаю, что да, пока они еще здесь.

Тодд посмотрел на Шерлока. 

– А что с Джереми и Скоттом? – спросил он. – Джереми нашли? Со Скоттом все в порядке?

\- Ответ на оба вопроса положительный, - сказал ему Шерлок. – Джереми спасли в маленьком городке в Венгрии, как мы думаем, на пути в Москву. Скотта мы эвакуировали отсюда в среду перед ужином. Он в настоящее время находится на охраняемой представителями спецслужб квартире. 

\- Слава Богу, - сказал Тодд, нервно выдохнув. Он посмотрел на Джона. – Думаю, я все же хочу его видеть, – сказал он, имея в виду Лукаса.

Джон кивнул. 

– Пойдемте со мной, - сказал он.

Шерлок повернулся к Кайлу. 

– Как давно вы здесь работаете? – спросил он.

\- Семь лет, - ответил Кайл. – Я могу быть сейчас чем-нибудь полезен?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок. – Нам с вами нужно проверить кое-какие записи. Пойдемте к вашему компьютеру.

***

К половине пятого были найдены останки двух пропавших людей, и Пол Каннингэм признался во всем, включая убийство еще пятерых – двоих в центре, двоих в Лондоне, и одного в Милтон Кейнс. Судя по названным датам, тела первых двух жертв должны были уже полностью разложиться, так как процесс должен был идти быстрее из-за протекавшего по дну долины ручья. На протяжении пяти лет в общей сложности двенадцать мужчин, включая Джереми Дэвидсона, были проданы преступникам за очень большие деньги - две пары и восемь мужчин. По признанию Пола, он участвовал в преступной деятельности только последние три года. Он также подтвердил, что последние два года состоял в связи с Лукасом, что совпало с подозрениями Тодда.

Шерлок, который работал вместе с Кайлом и Лестрейдом, закончил сопоставление дат и заявлений в полицию, и разобрался, кто был похищен, а кто убит, и Лестрейд отбыл, выдавая мрачные угрозы на тему тюремных сроков и судебных вердиктов. Кайл изъявил желание при необходимости давать показания.

Полицейские уехали, забрав с собой Лукаса и Пола.

Перед этим Джон оставил Тодда пообщаться с Лукасом под охраной пяти сотрудников правопорядка, и совершенно не представлял, что они говорили друг другу. Как бы то ни было, Кайл разослал всем гостям мейл с пояснениями, что произошло событие, потребовавшее вмешательства полицейских, связанное с инцидентом в долине, который нужно было расследовать, и что теперь все закончилось, и запланированные ранее ужин и танцы состоятся. Он добавил, что надеется, что все придут, и в этом Шерлок усмотрел некоторую обеспокоенность, хотя, может, это просто ему показалось.

\- Скажи, разве ты не рад, что взял с собой костюм? – спросил Джон, когда они расслаблялись в джакузи в ванной их номера. Они попивали шампанское из последней из трех бутылок шампанского и поздравляли самих себя с завершением дела, хотя их вклад в его раскрытие был совсем минимальным. Тем не менее, чувствовалось, что все происходит как нужно.

Шерлок пошевелил пальцами ног под попой у Джона. 

– Рад, - признался он. – На самом деле, я с нетерпением жду этого вечера.

\- Интересно, что сегодня нам подадут, - сказал Джон. – Вроде бы планировался шведский стол…

\- Очень надеюсь, что Кирк превзойдет самого себя, - признался Шерлок. – Наверное, нужно будет заняться бегом после этой недели чревоугодия.

Джон удивленно поднял брови. 

– Если ты напрашиваешься на комплименты по поводу своего великолепного тела, просто так и скажи, – мягко сказал он, - У меня нет никаких возражений против того, чтобы о нем говорить, долго и в подробностях.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся. 

– Не давай мне тебя останавливать, - сказал он, и Джон, оттолкнувшись от стенки, переместился к нему. Они целовались, ласкались и наслаждались друг другом пока не пришло время собираться на ужин. Завтра им предстоит вернуться домой, и Шерлок остро это чувствовал, хотя и верил обещаниям Джона, данным прошлой ночью, о том, что ничего не изменится по окончании этой волшебной недели. Шерлок надел черный костюм с рубашкой в черно-белую полоску. Джон облачился в серый костюм с темно-синей сорочкой, которая великолепно подчеркивала его глаза. Оба они решили галстуков не надевать. Остатки шампанского были закупорены специальной пробкой и убраны в холодильник до следующей оказии. На выходе из комнаты Джон протянул Шерлоку руку, и они двинулись в сторону ресторана.

За столом они сидели со своей группой. Джон предложил тост за отсутствовавших Джереми и Скотта, и все с ним согласились. Эндрю добавил. 

– И за всех нас и за успехи, которых мы достигли за эту неделю. 

\- Точно! – воскликнул Даг, и они снова подняли бокалы. Официанты поставили на столы бутылки с белым и красным вином и подошли, чтобы предложить коктейли или другие напитки.

Джастин наклонился вперед и с видом заговорщика спросил: 

– Так что же на самом деле происходило сегодня днем? 

\- Мы не можем об этом говорить, - сказал Шерлок. – Но ты прав, если думаешь, что случилось нечто большее, - он сделал глоток воды и добавил. – Здесь происходили очень нехорошие дела, но к ним имели отношение только два человека. Они оба были арестованы, и теперь все будет продолжаться в обычном режиме.

\- Один из них – Лукас? – спроси Брэд. – Я к тому, что мы видели, как его сажали в полицейскую машину, поэтому…

Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона, а затем сказал. 

– Да. И это имеет прямое отношение к отсутствию здесь Скотта и Джереми. Хотя, наверное, лучше будет, если они сами вам об этом расскажут.

Том выглядел заинтригованным. 

– Что? Когда? – спросил он. – Они вернутся сюда?

\- Нет, - начал говорить Шерлок. Джон посмотрел на него и взял инициативу на себя.

Он с улыбкой оглядел сидящих за столом и сказал. 

– Знаете, мы тут подумали… Наша группа действительно очень сплотилась за эту неделю, и будет жалко, если мы потеряем друг друга из виду по возвращении домой. У нас сегодня была возможность заглянуть в ваши регистрационные карточки, и оказалось, что мы все живем в Лондоне. Что вы думаете по поводу того, чтобы встречаться где-то раз в месяц? В качестве неформального продолжения наших групповых сеансов.

\- Думаю, это отличная идея, - тут же отозвался Джастин, и его сразу же поддержали Эндрю и Эви. – Ведь мы знаем друг о друге такое, что больше не рассказывали никому. И в определенном смысле легче жить, когда знаешь, что рядом есть люди, у которых тоже не все просто в отношениях. Обычно кажется, что у других все намного лучше, но до той поры, пока не узнаешь, что скрывается за фасадом…

Остальные дружно с ним согласились.

– Просто отлично, - сказал Эви, улыбнувшись им. – Мне очень нравится.

\- И даже нас двоих, немолодых парней? – спросил Брэд. – Нас тоже зовете?

\- Конечно, - ответил Джон, - Безусловно.

Это было поддержано одобрительным хором голосов. Брэд посмотрел на Дага и сказал: 

\- Тогда мы организуем первую встречу. Например, во второй уикенд августа. Давайте соберемся у нас на барбекю? Даг – мастер жарить потрясающие стейки – сделает на ваш вкус. С нас пиво и остальные закуски, а вы приносите с собой, что захотите. Как вам идея?

\- Великолепно, - с улыбкой глядя на него, сказал Джон. – Спасибо! Мы до отъезда соберем со всех адреса электронной почты.

Кайл поднялся со своего места, поприветствовал всех присутствующих и объявил, что ужин накрыт, и что гости могут подходить за едой. Поэтому все они встали из-за стола и присоединились к очереди. Сегодня сотрудники кухни действительно блеснули мастерством: на столах были целиком приготовленные лобстеры, королевские креветки в вазах, вырезанных изо льда, ростбифы, жареные цыплята, ветчина, горы салатов, багетов, йоркширские пудинги, жареный картофель, картофельное пюре, ризотто, и почти каждый из овощей, растущих под солнцем. Шерлок с Джоном насладились изысканным угощением, запивая его отличным вином. Кайл сообщил, что вскоре начнутся танцы, а десерт начнут подавать через полчаса. 

\- Десерт! – простонал Эндрю. – Никогда!

\- Ложь, - сказал Эви. – Откровенная ложь. Ты знаешь, что можешь, и знаешь, что будешь.

Эндрю толкнул его локтем. 

– Не выдавай моих секретов, - шутливо проворчал он, и Эви, наклонившись к нему, чмокнул того в щеку.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – Давай потанцуем. – Он потянул Эндрю вверх, и тот с готовностью поднялся на ноги.

\- Подождите нас! – сказал им Джастин, и оторвал Тодда от бокала с шардоне. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Брэда и Дага. 

– А вы танцуете? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

Даг фыркнул. 

– Да не особенно. Не так, как здесь. – Он посмотрел на Брэда, словно желая заручиться поддержкой, но Шерлок увидел в его взгляде еще и промелькнувшую надежду.

Брэд посмотрел на Дага. 

– Ну ладно, - ворчливо сказал он. – Мы уже всю неделю делали исключения. Думаю, и сегодня тоже можем.

Глаза Дага заблестели, и они с Брэдом двинулись в сторону площадки для танцев. 

– Боже, я сейчас расплачусь, - пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся предназначавшейся только ему улыбкой. Он наклонился и прижался губами к волосам Джона. 

– Потанцуй со мной. Я столько времени хотел потанцевать с тобой. По-настоящему.

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся в ответ. 

– В этот раз будет по-настоящему, - согласился он, имея в виду их тренировки перед его женитьбой на Мэри. Взявшись за руки, они пошли в сторону танцующих.

Найдя свободное место, они присоединились к другим парам. Медленная романтическая мелодия была великолепна, и они подошли друг другу, как частички пазла. Шерлоку очень некстати пришла в голову мысль, что это почти похоже на их свадьбу. Еще один момент, который нужно запечатлеть в памяти наряду с другими событиями, произошедшими с ними с момента их приезда. Действительно, это была неделя-праздник. Неделя, которую он не забудет никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Брифы — тип мужского нижнего белья. Представляют собой плотно облегающие классические трусы, которые удерживают половые органы в фиксированном положении. Отличаются от слипов наличием гульфика впереди и чуть более высокой посадкой.


	3. Эпилог

Три недели спустя Шерлок, Джон и Скотт стояли на принадлежащей госслужбам закрытой вертолетной площадке. Рука Джона покоилась у Шерлока на талии, а тот, в свою очередь, обнимал его за плечи. Другую руку Шерлок положил на плечо Скотту, стараясь этим подбодрить его в минуты ожидания.

Скотт нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.

– Боже, - сказал он. – Не могу поверить, что, наконец, снова увижу его. Я не думал, что его найдут, а когда вы мне сказали, что помощь психиатров потребуется ему дольше, чем они предполагали вначале… Не могу поверить, что он на самом деле возвращается.

\- На самом деле, - подтвердил Шерлок уже не в первый раз. – Не нервничай. Первое, что он захочет увидеть – это твое лицо.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил Скотт с сомнением и тревогой в голосе.

Майкрофт что-то сказал в телефон.

– Ну, вот и он, - сообщил он, имея в виду вертолет, и через несколько секунд в небе показалась маленькая черная точка. По мере приближения звук становился все громче, и вот вертолет опустился за землю.

\- Пошли, - сказал Шерлок Скотту, и они с Джоном повели его вперед.

Двери открылись, и первыми по ступенькам спустились два агента и остановились по обе стороны от лестницы. Следом за ними показался Джереми. Он был одет в свободную голубую футболку и брюки, которые были ему на размер велики. Агенты Майкрофта зааплодировали, и Джереми взглянул на них, явно удивленный и смущенный таким приемом. Затем его взгляд упал на Скотта. Он остановился в нерешительности, и тут Скотт двинулся к нему. Джереми упал к нему в руки прямо там, около ступенек вертолета и громко зарыдал, не стесняясь этого. Скотт крепко обнял его и тоже заплакал. 

Джон еще ближе притянул к себе Шерлока, и они на мгновение обменялись полными сочувствия и понимания взглядами.

\- Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу, - рыдая у Скотта на плече, произнес Джереми. – Боже. Как я этого боялся…

\- Я тоже думал, что мы больше не увидимся, и мне было очень страшно, - говорил Скотт, не открывая глаз и крепко обнимая Джереми. По его лицу текли слезы. – Слава богу, что с тобой все в порядке, и что они нашли тебя. Слава Богу. – Он немного отстранился и заглянул Джереми в глаза. – Ты как, нормально?

Джереми закусил губу. 

– Вроде того, - неровным голосом ответил он. – Скотт, ты, наверное, подумал, что я снова тебе изменил. И бросил тебя там. Так ведь?

Скотт заколебался. 

– Были такие мысли, - сказал он. – А потом я сообразил, что с тобой что-то случилось.

\- Я не должен был идти тогда в баню, - Джереми снова заплакал. – Не должен был идти без тебя. Я сам во всем виноват. Когда они меня били, то все, о чем я мог думать – о моих изменах. Что я изменял тебе, единственному человеку, которого я когда-либо любил, которого недостоин, и что, наконец, меня настигло наказание. Я понимаю, что не заслужил ни второго, ни третьего шансов, которые ты мне уже давал. Ничего из этого я не достоин, но я люблю тебя. И никогда от тебя не откажусь.

\- А я тебя больше из виду не выпущу, - поклялся Скотт, глядя на него блестящими от слез глазами. – И не говори ерунды. Нет в этом твоей вины. Ты не заслужил ничего из того, что тебе пришлось пережить. Он положил ладонь на щеку Джереми и стал поглаживать ее большим пальцем. Другой рукой он полез к себе в карман. – Я захватил их с собой из «Долины». Остальные наши вещи перевезли к нам домой, но я подумал, что их ты захочешь надеть немедленно. – Он протянул Джереми подаренные отцом часы, и тот снова разрыдался.

Как далек он сейчас от самоуверенного, улыбающегося во весь рот победителя конкурса мокрых маек, подумал Шерлок, глядя на плачущего в объятиях Скотта Джереми. Хотя, если вспомнить, что тому пришлось пережить, то удивляться не приходилось.   
Они слышали, как Скотт успокаивал Джереми, с трудом сдерживая слезы. 

– Я люблю тебя, - срывающимся от переполнявших эмоций голосом говорил Скотт. – И никогда не перестану. Даже если ты снова мне изменишь. Несмотря ни на что. Все, чего я хотел – чтобы ты вернулся целым. А все остальное неважно.

\- Все, чего я хотел – это снова тебя увидеть. И больше я не изменю тебе никогда, - поклялся Джереми. – Обещаю. Я думал только о том, чтобы мне представилась возможность все исправить. Я так сильно все испортил. Мне был нужен только ты. Я люблю тебя, и я так виноват перед тобой. Отправившись тем вечером в баню, я чуть все не разрушил. Мою жизнь. Нашу жизнь. Все это.

\- Все уже позади, - сказал Скотт настолько нежно, что Шерлоку захотелось повернуться к Джону и поцеловать его прямо там, просто чтобы все подтвердить.

Хотя необходимости в этом не было. Он точно знал все то, что ему было нужно. Майкрофт вышел на передний план, что-то сказал Джереми и Скотту, а затем подвел их к одному из черных лимузинов, которые, казалось, всегда находились поблизости от него. Обернувшись, Скотт посмотрел на них, будто засомневавшись, и Шерлок помахал ему, чтобы тот садился в машину, и жестами предложил списаться. Скотт кивнул. У них еще будет время встретиться. Сейчас этим двоим нужно побыть наедине.

Майкрофт проводил взглядом отъезжающий автомобиль и повернулся к ним. 

– Спасибо вам, - сказал он без всякого официоза. – Интерпол уверен, что им удастся вызволить и остальных жертв в течение недели или около того. Принимая во внимание, в каком состоянии был Дэвидсон, который пробыл у похитителей всего несколько дней, невозможно предположить, насколько сильный психический ущерб был нанесен этим людям. Но для помощи им будет сделано все возможное.

Джон покачал головой.

– Но у большинства из них убиты партнеры. К какой жизни им предстоит вернуться?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и задумался, что бы он чувствовал, если бы Джон оказался в числе убитых или похищенных. Ему захотелось заключить его в объятия и оградить его от любых бед. 

– К той, что лучше, чем у них сейчас, - сказал он. – Это главное.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом.

– Верно, - согласился он. – А там где есть жизнь, там есть и надежда. Господи, Шерлок, как я хочу побывать на этом суде! Хочу увидеть, как эти гады получат по заслугам! Не только Лукас и Пол – все они!

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Обязательно, - пообещал он. – Я тоже хочу на это посмотреть. 

\- У меня здесь есть еще одна машина, - деликатно кашлянув, сказал Майкрофт. – Если хотите, вас отвезут домой.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - ответил Шерлок, не вступая в пререкания. Он потихоньку проверил время. Они успевали. Отлично.

Джон согласился, и они сели в предназначавшийся им автомобиль и поехали домой. Они еще некоторое время поговорили про Джереми и Скотта, а затем Джон, расслабившись на шикарных сиденьях лимузина, спросил:

– Чем думаешь заняться вечером?

Шерлок снова посмотрел на часы. 

– Знаешь, если ты не будешь возражать… я заказал нам столик в ресторане…

Джон с изумлением посмотрел на него.

– Ты? Когда?

\- Несколько дней назад, - слегка улыбнувшись, ответил Шерлок. – Мне ведь позволено время от времени тебя удивлять?

Джон тоже улыбнулся. 

– Конечно, - сказал он. – И куда мы идем?

Шерлок выдержал паузу для большего эффекта. 

– «Шей Пьер», - сказал он, и глаза Джона округлились до невероятных размеров.

\- «Шей Пьер», - с недоверием повторил он. – Я думал, чтобы там поесть, нужно записываться за полгода!

\- Так и есть, - сообщил ему Шерлок, очень довольный собой. – Это Майкрофт так нас благодарит.

Джон нахмурился. 

– Но он ничего не сказал…

\- Я попросил его о помощи, - сообщил ему Шерлок. – Посоветовал обратиться к метрдотелю. Тот ему обязан.

\- Вот это да. – Джон был явно впечатлен. – Думаю, придется одеться соответствующе.

Шерлок согласился, а тем временем машина остановилась напротив их двери на Бейкер Стрит. В радостном предвкушении они поднялись к себе и принялись обсуждать, когда им нужно будет выходить, и что надеть этим вечером. Они одевались бок о бок, облачаясь в парадные костюмы. Казалось, эта спальня всегда наполовину принадлежала Джону, будто бы время «до» можно было не принимать во внимание. В результате практически ничего и не изменилось. Они брились вместе, чистили зубы вместе, и душ принимали чаще вдвоем, чем поодиночке. Они спали вместе, и это было замечательно. Всего два раза Джон отправился в спальню вперед Шерлока, оставив последнего радоваться предвкушению того, что, когда он пойдет спать, Джон будет уже в кровати, закутавшийся в одеяло, и простыни будут согреты его теплом . А Джон сонно повернется к нему, как бы тихонько не старался Шерлок пробраться в постель. К удивлению Шерлока, учиться спать вместе оказалось одним из наиприятнейших занятий. Повседневная жизнь в качестве партнера и любовника Джона была неизмеримо лучше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить, а регулярный, феноменальный и приносящий глубочайшее удовлетворение секс был еще лучше, но что-то невероятно особенное было в том, чтобы спать вместе с Джоном. Они опробовали разные позы и положения, где чья рука должна находиться, насколько крепко нужно друг друга обнимать, чьи волосы и где щекочут чье лицо, и они обнаружили несчетное количество различных положений, в которых можно спать, и как держаться друг за друга во сне. Это напоминало кокон, к которому они возвращались в конце каждого дня, и любовь с новой силой возрождалась в их объятиях, пока они запасались силами для нового дня. И именно это, больше чем все остальное, давало Шерлоку веру в то, что, независимо от того, что с ними будет происходить дальше, пока они спят вместе, они будут вместе и через восемь месяцев, и через пять лет, и через двадцать. Он больше не боялся, что все растает как сон, мираж или галлюцинация. 

Все, что Джон пообещал ему, сбылось: ничего не изменилось по возвращении домой. Они никогда раньше не проводили вместе так много времени, и это было потрясающе. Они любили друг друга в каждой из комнат их квартиры, но Джон довольно настойчиво просил, чтобы их первый раз дома произошел в теперь уже общей, а не одного Шерлока, кровати. А еще он настоял, чтобы той первой ночью после возвращения из «Долины» Шерлок его взял. Поэтому в самый первый раз, когда у Шерлока был секс в собственной кровати, он ощутил себя внутри Джона, вздрагивая, находясь лицом к лицу с ним, чувствуя, как их тела соединились новым для них способом. Вначале Джон немного помог ему, затем перестал и позволил Шерлоку играть ведущую роль, подчинившись ему безоговорочно. Шерлок осознал в тот момент, что инстинкт и способность наблюдать были более чем достаточны, чтобы двигаться дальше. Он прислушивался к подсказкам, что дарили тело и голос Джона, подводя их как единое целое к ошеломительному крещендо, в котором воедино сливались желание и удовольствие. Шерлок вколачивался в Джона, тот сжимал пальцы у него на плечах, потом на спине, затем на ягодицах в попытке добиться максимального контакта. Он понял, когда нашел ту самую точку у Джона, почувствовав, как сбилось у того дыхание, мгновенно став бешено частым. И Шерлок стал двигаться еще резче и быстрее, дотерпев до момента, когда тело Джона начало все сильнее и сильнее сжиматься вокруг него, а голос его становился все громче и громче, и он почувствовал, обнимая его член рукой, как Джон достиг оргазма, и горячие струи семени окропили их обоих. Он перестал себя сдерживать и толкался в Джона, пока наслаждение не затопило его полностью, и не выплеснулось из него несколькими волнами. Длилось это несколько долгих мгновений, и нежность пульсировала в нем, а потом Джон потянул его к себе, заключив в объятия, и они с трудом успокаивали неровное дыхание. Шерлок почти не чувствовал своего тела, все еще дрожа от пережитого. Потом Джон их разъединил и отправился за остатками шампанского, что они привезли с собой из «Долины». – Ничто не мешает нам допить его дома в постели, - сказал он, наполняя высокие тонкие бокалы, и Шерлок рассмеялся. Шампанское послужило мостиком, связавшим вчера и сегодня.

Они испробовали все, что можно испробовать, никогда не говоря «нет» новой идее, новой позе или месту. И вместо того, чтобы заскучать от знакомых ощущений, Шерлок немало удивился тому, что чувство близости продолжало только усиливаться. Тело Джона было известно ему теперь как его собственное, и ему нравилось классифицировать звуки, что Джон издавал, те особенные эмоции, что проявлялись на его лице, группы мышц, что активизировались в том или ином случае. То, что он говорил во время секса, или после, а еще все, что происходило в остальное время. Разные мелочи – короткие прикосновения, и взгляды, и слова – все это связывало их сильнее день ото дня. Это было похоже на постоянный, непреходящий кайф. Шерлок был безумно счастлив, как он на днях за завтраком описал это Джону. 

– Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что невозможно быть еще более счастливым, наступает новый день, и я понимаю, что счастлив сильнее, чем накануне, - сказал он, когда они ели, держась за руки.

\- Я знаю, - ответил ему Джон, глядя на него тем самым взглядом, от которого у Шерлока начинало болеть в груди. – Я чувствую абсолютно то же самое, Шерлок. И, если честно, мне глубоко безразлично, если это делает меня сентиментальным идиотом. У меня такая любовь впервые. Я так долго любил тебя, и пытался это отрицать, пытался заставить себя поверить, что все это совершенно невозможно, и вот оно случилось – не только возможно, но и… совершенно феноменально. Это как жить в волшебном мире.

А прямо сейчас Шерлок, стоя перед зеркалом, сосредоточенно пытался завязать галстук – все никак не получался нормальный узел. 

– Ненавижу галстуки, - мягко и спокойно сообщил он.

\- Я помню об этом, - Джон как раз завязал свой галстук, и кивнул Шерлоку – Ладно, давай я попробую.

Шерлок послушно развернулся к нему, и Джон ловко перевязал ему галстук безупречным полувиндзором. Затем он поднял голову и припал к его губам долгим поцелуем. 

– Спасибо, - открыв глаза, прошептал ему Шерлок, когда поцелуй закончился.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– За узел или за поцелуй?

\- И за то, и за другое. – Шерлок наклонился и возобновил поцелуй, и Джон не только позволил ему это, но и с энтузиазмом ответил, и неоднократно. Наконец, Шерлок отстранился. – Наверное, нам не стоит слишком увлекаться, - произнес он, хотя далось ему это очень нелегко. – Не хочется упустить наш столик в ресторане.

\- Да, точно, - согласился Джон. Он посмотрел на часы. – Ну что, мы готовы? Кстати, ты выглядишь потрясающе.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Ты тоже, - сказал он, и это было правдой. Он ни разу до этого не видел Джона в парадном вечернем облачении, и этот наряд чрезвычайно ему шел. 

\- Подожди секунду, я сейчас вернусь, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок решил пока обуться и надеть пальто. Была первая неделя августа, но вечера стояли холодные. Вскоре Джон присоединился к нему, и они пошли на улицу ловить такси.

Зал в «Шей Пьер» был не слишком большим, но достаточно просторным, чтобы их разговор не слышали за соседними столиками, и это было прекрасно. Официанты были высококлассными, а винная карта – впечатляющей. Они сделали заказ – приготовленные в бренди медальоны из говядины для Шерлока и фаршированную куропатку в соусе «Биск» для Джона. В выборе вина они последовали совету официанта. Тот откупорил бутылку и разлил вино по бокалам, и они наслаждались напитком, закусывая его еще горячим свежеиспеченным багетом.

Еда была превосходна, и Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, дожидаясь подходящего момента. Как только они закончили с десертом – сырной тарелкой с шоколадными вафлями, Джон склонился вперед и взял руки Шерлока в свои. 

– Я так рад, что ты организовал нам этот ужин сегодня, - сказал он, улыбаясь своей самой нежной, самой прекрасной улыбкой. – Я и сам хотел предложить где-нибудь поужинать этим вечером, естественно, при условии, что все будет в порядке с возвращением Джереми. А этот ресторан просто прекрасен. Великолепный выбор!

Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - сказал он. Он чувствовал, что Джон не договорил, и не ошибся. 

Джон продолжал улыбаться, глядя ему в глаза, и темная синева его взгляда подсвечивалась мерцающим светом, исходившим от стоявшей на краю их стола свечи. 

– До этого я делал подобное всего однажды, - сказал он. – И в прошлый раз это было очень непросто. Теперь я точно знаю, почему: от того, что я знал, что делаю неправильный выбор. А в этот раз это так легко. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. И хочу быть с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Знаю, мы уже говорили это друг другу. Даже пообещали. Я просто хочу совершить еще один шаг и все оформить официально. Ты станешь моим мужем?

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул комок, что внезапно почувствовал в горле, и посмотрел на их руки, стараясь не заплакать. 

– Да, - тихо, но твердо ответил он. Посмотрев Джону в глаза, он повторил. – Да. Безусловно.

Лицо Джона засияло в улыбке, и он сжал ладони Шерлока, а затем отпустил их, и полез в карман. 

– Это тебе, - сказал он, и вложил в руки Шерлока маленькую синюю коробочку.

Шерлок с любопытством ее открыл. И не смог сдержаться. Сначала он заулыбался, а потом уже и засмеялся вслух. Он совсем не собирался этого делать – в прошлый раз Джону пришлось прерваться на середине предложения, и он очень не хотел повторить ошибку, которую совершила Мэри, но справиться с собой не смог, и продолжал смеяться.

\- Что такое? – Джон слегка нахмурился. Он еще не выглядел обиженным, но явно был к этому близок. – И что смешного?

Шерлок покачал головой. 

– Ничего. Это кольцо прекрасно. Спасибо. – Он снял кольцо с бархатной подушечки и надел на палец. Естественно, оно ему подошло.

Джона это не убедило. 

– Что такое? – повторил он свой вопрос. Поэтому Шерлок улыбнулся самой наимилейшей своей улыбкой, отодвинул коробочку в сторону и сам взял Джона за руки.

\- Я не хотел прерывать тебя, - пояснил он. – Не в этот раз. Но так получилось, что… - он достал из кармана абсолютно такую же коробочку и вложил ее в руки Джону.

Глаза Джона расширились. 

– Боже мой, - сказал он. – Не может быть!

\- Может, - признался Шерлок.

Джон смеяться не стал. 

– Когда ты это купил? – спросил он, глядя на Шерлока, а не на кольцо.

Дело было в пятницу. 

– Во вторник, - ответил ему Шерлок.

Джон кивнул. 

– Твое я купил в среду. Тот маленький магазинчик на Мэрилебоне, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил Шерлок. Он кивком указал на коробочку. – Открой.

Джон так и сделал, и теперь уже и он рассмеялся.

– О, Господи. Вот в чем дело, - сказал он, доставая абсолютно идентичное кольцо. – Извини! Ты организовал этот ужин специально для того, чтобы сделать предложение, а я тебя опередил!

\- Все нормально, - заверил его Шерлок, и так оно и было. Он наклонился вперед, и сказал, - Тем не менее, могу теперь я спросить? Или так не полагается?

\- Конечно, можешь, - ответил Джон, закрывая коробочку. Он снова вложил ладони Шерлоку в руки и мечтательно на него посмотрел. – Пожалуйста.

Шерлок постарался перегнуться к нему через стол так далеко, как это было возможно. 

– Джон Уотсон, ты моя единственная любовь и смысл моей жизни. Ты станешь моим мужем?

Глаза Джона заблестели. 

– Конечно, - негромко сказал он, прикасаясь пальцами к левому глазу. – Да. Да, да, да. – Он открыл коробочку и надел себе на палец кольцо.

Шерлок залюбовался тем, что блестело у него на пальце. 

– Ты сам выбрал или тебе посоветовали? – ему очень хотелось это узнать. Кольцо было из платины с кованым орнаментом со скругленными краями.

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

– Сам, - сказал он. – Выбор занял целых пять минут.

\- У меня ушло тридцать, - признался Шерлок. – Оно обязано было быть безупречным.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Я увидел это кольцо и просто понял, что это оно, - сказал он. – Как же хочется поскорее всем рассказать!

Шерлок тоже заулыбался. 

– Да, будет забавно, - согласился он. – Когда будем планировать свадьбу? Ты хочешь большое празднование или что-то потише?

\- Большое, вне всяких сомнений, - ответил Джон. – На самом деле, я собираюсь получить удовольствие от процесса подготовки!

\- Нужно будет позвать Тодда и Маргарет, - твердо сказал Шерлок. – Это в большей мере их заслуга, что мы, наконец-то, прекратили вести себя как полные придурки.

\- Безусловно, - согласился Джон. Он широко улыбнулся. – Когда мы были там на прошлой неделе, ты не обратил внимание, что Кайл постоянно находился поблизости от Тодда?

\- Обратил, - подтвердил Шерлок. – Думаешь, они могут сблизиться? Для Тодда это было бы хорошо, я полагаю.

\- Согласен. И для Кайла тоже. У них отлично получится вместе управлять центром, - сказал Джон.

Вскоре им принесли счет. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и попытался заставить себя поверить в то, что Джон теперь его жених. 

– Ты позволишь? – спросил он, имея в виду счет. – Майкрофт предложил оплатить, но я бы хотел сделать это сам, если ты не возражаешь.

Джон кивнул, улыбаясь.

– Не возражаю. И спасибо, - сказал он.

Шерлок положил на поднос свою кредитку, даже не взглянув на сумму, пока не пришло время ввести код в принесенный официантом терминал. Он оставил настолько щедрые чаевые, что метрдотель вместе с официантом проводили их до дверей, с энтузиазмом пожелав спокойной ночи.

На улице оказалось, что ночь выдалась звездной. На часах было почти одиннадцать, и людей вокруг почти не было. Джон сделал шаг и оказался совсем рядом с Шерлоком. Он обнял его за плечи, и Шерлок позволил ему эти объятия, и сам положил руки на талию Джона. 

– Ты мой навсегда, - сказал Джон, стараясь заглянуть в глаза Шерлоку, будто с трудом мог в это поверить. – Это единственное, о чем я бы попросил судьбу, Шерлок. Единственное, чего я на самом деле хотел со дня нашей встречи.

Шерлок кивнул. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Джона. 

\- Я тоже хотел только тебя. Неужели ты и правда станешь моим мужем?

\- Только попробуй меня остановить, - с вызовом ответил Джон, но улыбаться не перестал.

\- Ни в коем случае. – Шерлок поцеловал его. Потом поцеловал еще раз, не размыкая кольца объятий, и даже если бы весь остальной мир вокруг них сейчас растворился, это было бы совершенно не важно.

Наконец-то они были дома.

**Author's Note:**

> _[1] Демиглас (фр. demi-glace) — один из основных соусов французской кухни. Он готовится из говяжьих костей, овощей (лук трёх видов: шалот, порей и репчатый, морковь, корень петрушки), лаврового листа, черного и душистого перца, а так же красного вина._


End file.
